A Year of Shorts
by NeonDomino
Summary: A collection of 366 short stories. Contains: Het/Slash/Femslash/Cross-Gen/Gender-swap/etc. [Latest] Cold Vengeance. Lily didn't die - she went into a coma. Now she's awake and searching for her son.
1. Reconsider - KingsleyRabastan

_A/N - Welcome to my new collection. I totally failed at last years, I couldn't even keep the fics as drabbles, but this year I have a new determination to get through this, and for all my fics to be max 500 words._

 _Hence the title: 'shorts'_

 _I'm going to attempt a different pairing for each chapter - it'll be listed in the chapter list which pairing is used for the fic (totally got the idea from Rayniekinnz, though she was fine with that). There will be het, slash, femslash. I'll be using cliches and tropes and things like time-travel. There will be cross-gen too._

 _I may also mess about with ages/blood-status/gender etc._

 _If this isn't your thing, best to turn back now - otherwise, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

366 prompt: Open

Chocolate Frog Card: (Bonus) Kingsley Shacklebolt - Write about Kingsley Shacklebolt

Quidditch Pitch: Rabastan Lestrange

Acrostic-y Challenge - R = Rabastan Lestrange

Ultimate Battle - Single Accessory x2

* * *

 **Reconsider**

 **Kingsley/Rabastan**

* * *

Returning early from work, Kingsley noticed his front door was wide-open. He looked around cautiously, before drawing his wand, wondering what was happening inside his home. Kingsley slowly walked through the open doorway and began to look for a reason as to why it had been left wide-open.

He paused as he walked into the bedroom, his eyes falling on his boyfriend, Rabastan. Rabastan was packing his belongings as quickly as he possibly could, throwing whatever he could into a large bag on their bed. Kingsley found himself watching Rabastan for a moment, his heart sinking as he realised just what was happening.

"So... this is it?" Kingsley asked, his deep voice hiding the betrayal that he felt. "You're really going to give up everything that we have? You're really going to leave me and join _them_?"

Rabastan froze where he was - hunched over the bag - at the sound of Kingsley's voice. He hadn't expected Kingsley to return so soon. Finally he straightened and sighed. "You know I don't have a choice in the matter," he replied, tiredly. "If only you would join -"

"You know I don't feel the same," Kingsley replied, bitterly. "I'm not going to join them with you, Rab. Why don't you stay here with me? There are other causes - ones that'll keep you safe."

"You're asking me to choose you over my own family," Rabastan muttered. "My brother is asking me to choose between my family and you. Do any of you realise what I'm going through, having to make a choice like this?"

"It's not about family and love, it's about what you believe in," Kingsley said.

There was a brief pause, and for a moment, Kingsley actually thought that Rabastan would reconsider his choice.

"I'm sorry, Kingsley, but I've made my choice."

"I can see that. You were planning on leaving before I even returned from work, weren't you?"

"You were the one who gave me the ultimatum," Rabastan said, after a long pause. "You said that I couldn't be in a relationship with you and be a Death Eater too. You were the one who said that I had to make a choice between the two, Kingsley. This is me, being forced to choose!"

"Let's hope that when the war does come, that we don't meet each other on the battlefield," Kingsley said, watching Rabastan walk through the still-open door.

"Let's," Rabastan replied.

* * *

 **400 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	2. A Special Bond - CharlieTeddy

366 prompt: Bond

Chocolate Frog Card:(silver) Charlie Weasley - Challenge: Write about Charlie Weasley

D&D - 500 words

Ultimate Battle - Single Accessory x2

* * *

 **A Special Bond**

Charlie/Teddy

* * *

Charlie walked into the cottage, pulling an irate Teddy Lupin behind him. "Did you lose a kid?"

He took in the small crowd gathered inside, all concerned about Teddy's disappearance.

"I told you, I'm not a kid, Charlie. I'm eighteen. I'm an adult!" Teddy exclaimed.

"There you are!" Remus snapped, setting his gaze on his son. "Do you know how worried you had us? Did you go to Romania? How did you go to Romania?"

Teddy smiled dreamily at Charlie, trying to hold his hand. "On an airplane. The wait for a portkey there was two weeks, and I didn't want to wait that long, because Charlie invited me!"

"Whoa, that didn't happen," Charlie said, folding his arms to keep them away from Teddy. "Teddy mentioned an interest in working with dragons, I sent him an info pack and told him to fill it in and give it back. I didn't mean in person."

"But it's better in person, don't you think? More romantic?"

There was a long silence, and Charlie turned to Remus and Sirius pleadingly, but was scared by the dark look on Sirius' face.

"Charlie took me to dinner," Teddy added. "That was romantic too! He introduced me to everyone. Of course he couldn't say boyfriend, because if he helps me get a job, it'll look bad if they know we're dating, but -"

"Teddy, enough," Charlie said, feeling very scared for his general health. "We aren't dating. He came to eat with me because it was almost dinner time when he arrived, and he sat in the office until the emergency Portkey was ready."

"But you said I could write -"

"I said it's best that you write, rather than just showing up."

Remus sighed. "Thank you for bringing him back, Charlie," he said, with a tired smile. "Teddy - grounded. Sirius - grounded."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Where else does Teddy get this from? Certainly not me. This is exactly you when you decided you want to date me. You followed me around talking about the bond we shared and referring to yourself as my boyfriend."

"That's so cool. Me and Charlie share this awesome bond too! It's fate!"

Charlie groaned. He had been looking forward to a quiet afternoon in, and maybe an early night. Not a hyper eighteen year old knocking at his door and trying to wrangle an invitation to stay in his bed.

To which Charlie replied with a firm 'NO'.

Teddy was attractive and interesting. He was also the son of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Charlie Weasley didn't have a death-wish.

"Good luck dating Teddy," Remus said. "Don't let Sirius scare you off."

"But, I'm not -" Charlie tried, his words failing as Remus left the room in search of a strong drink.

"So… I think we need to take a little walk, Charlie."

Charlie gulped at the sound of Sirius' voice.

"Just don't hurt him pops, I love him!"

Charlie had the feeling denying everything just wasn't going to cut it.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	3. Under His Spell - HermioneDraco

**366 prompt** : Spell

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (bonus) Maximilian Crowdy -  Challenge: Write a non-canon Pureblood/Muggleborn story.

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Single Accessory x2

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Muggle Studies** : Write about something that is constantly changing, like someone's personality, seasons, age, ect (Prompt used: Hermione/Draco)

* * *

 _My First Draco/Hermione - any feedback on how I've written them would be very helpful. :)_

* * *

 **Under His Spell**

Hermione/Draco

* * *

It was becoming increasingly difficult to recognise Draco Malfoy these days, Hermione decided, looking at the long-haired Wizard, thoughtfully.

The years had changed him drastically.

Gone was the boy who took delight in Harry's misfortune, the word _'mudblood'_ rolling off his tongue with such ease, along with the other slurs.

Gone was the Draco who had strutted around, thinking he was the best of the best; The Draco who could do whatever he wanted, because he was the son of Lucius Malfoy - a man who held so much of the power in the Wizarding World.

Gone was the Draco who had wanted to be like his father. The teen who had been dragged into a war, so puffed up with pride that _he_ had been tasked with what he considered an honour by his Lord. A teenager who had a quick lesson in what exactly he had been preaching over the years, and, for the first time, understanding the choices that he had made and where he was wrong.

Gone was the Draco who had run away from Hogwarts, and who had hidden behind his wand, too scared to tell his aunt to 'stop' because he didn't believe she was right, but unable to hand his classmates over to Voldemort.

No. This was a new Draco. This Draco wasn't weak or scared like he had been. This Draco may have still hidden behind a mask, acting like he was better than the others; but this Draco didn't have slurs falling from his lips, and no matter how he acted, this Draco was actually trying to right the wrongs that he had made over the years.

Without hype, without showing off. The cheques were silently handed over and the man would roll up his sleeves and work along-side others, just trying to make a difference - trying to fix the Wizarding World, one brick of Hogwarts at a time.

"Granger... are we still on for that coffee later?"

Hermione blinked a few times, her gaze focusing on Draco, who was watching her in amusement.

"Sure thing, Malfoy," she replied, trying not to smile. She turned back to the blue-prints of their section of Hogwarts and began to examine it again.

It wouldn't do to get caught staring at Draco again - and once they had finished the bit of wall they were working on, they could go and get something to drink, as they had done every afternoon.

She wouldn't say it was a date, but it was a consistent social outing where they would sit close and talk, and Draco would kiss her hand when he left her, leaving her feeling like she was under some sort of spell.

The old Draco would never have been seen in her company for coffee, and this Draco would, Hermione reminded herself - and that was why she was going. Because this was a whole new Draco, and he was changing for the better, and Hermione wanted to see the next step with her own eyes.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	4. Hermione's Distraction - HermioneRemus

**366 prompt** : Enchant

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Single Accessory x2

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -** **Task:** Write about someone who feels as if he or she just isn't being heard. **Prompt:** Hermione/Remus

 **Acrostic-y Challenge -** H = Hermione Granger

* * *

(time-travel)

* * *

 **Hermione's Distraction**

Hermione/Remus

* * *

"Hermione... I was wondering," Remus began, approaching the girl that always looked to enchant him and make him nervous.

"Remus, just the person I needed to talk to," Hermione interrupted. "I need your help to work out the reason why some Dragon's Blood is green and some turns red. So far, there seems to be nothing to distinguish why. Gender doesn't matter, breed doesn't seem to play a part. I can't figure out what I'm missing!"

Remus looked at the textbooks spread out on the table in front of her. It was quite the interesting study.

He shook his head, his sandy hair falling in his eyes, as he tried to focus. He was there for a reason.

"Hermione, I was thinking, since we're both free on Saturday..."

"Saturday?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening. "But I need to work this out as soon as possible. I hadn't even considered the different colours of Dragon's blood until yesterday, when I noticed the change. Professor Slughorn refuses to tell me the difference, he said to work it out, and use this as extra-credit to bump my grade up from the lousy potion last class."

"Yeah, Peter's sorry about that, he always mixes up Doxy Venom and Lobalug Venom," Remus explained, rubbing the back of his neck. This wasn't going as well as Sirius insisted it would. "Maybe on Saturday, we could look in the bookshop?"

"Oh, I have all these books - I'm sure the answer is here somewhere," Hermione muttered, glaring at the books. "Unless you have anything about dragons or blood upstairs?"

Remus just nodded, and turned to the dorms. Clearly he wasn't getting that date when Hermione was in research mode.

...oOo...

Sirius pulled Remus through the common room and down onto the sofa where Hermione had situated herself.

"Kitten, please tell me that you realised that Remus was trying to ask you out on a date Saturday?" Sirius said. "I'm not entirely sure which one of you is at fault here."

Hermione stared at him in confusion. "A date?" she murmured. She glanced at her books and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Remus -" she began.

His heart immediately fell. The witch had enchanted him from the moment he had met her, and he had gathered all his nerves to ask her out, and here was the refusal. Of course she wouldn't want him - a werewolf that wouldn't be able to offer her a future.

"- but I tend to get quite distracted when I'm working on something. I'm listening now... if you still want to ask me that is."

Her beautiful eyes met his, enchanting him once more.

"Oh," Remus whispered, realising he had been worrying for nothing. He cleared his throat and ignored Sirius' satisfied grin. "Hermione, I'd like to take you to Hogsmeade on Saturday."

Sirius nudged him hard in the side.

"On a date," Remus quickly added.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Remus," Hermione replied, blushing.

"And my work here is done," Sirius announced.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	5. As Oblivious As His Father - TeddyFredII

**366 prompt** : The Great Hall

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Single Accessory x2

* * *

 **As Oblivious As His Father**

Teddy/Fred II

* * *

Teddy stood up in the Great Hall, proudly wearing the new robes his father had bought as his eyes moved around the hall. Headmistress McGonagall introduced him as the new Dark Arts Professor, and the hall erupted into cheering. It was surreal.

Once the Headmistress managed to quiet the students down, she continued with the announcements.

Teddy's lips quirked up into a smile as he watched Roxanne and Fred wave from the end of the table.

...oOo...

It wasn't easy for Teddy to get past the 'student' status. The students in the last two years tried to treat Teddy as a friend, and the younger ones, didn't seem to want to take him seriously.

A few reminders that Teddy was now a Professor, and a few detentions with Hagrid began to set the students on the right track. He made sure to explain that he's free to chat when he's not teaching. When he's teaching, he's Professor Lupin.

Thankfully Fred followed the rule without fuss, and he would linger after the class leading up till dinner, walking Teddy down, chatting away.

It made things feel more normal for Teddy.

"So, this is your last year," Teddy broached. "What are you going to do next?"

Fred thought about it for a moment. "I'll take a couple of years to study teaching, and come back here."

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "That'll be fun," he offered. "I thought you were looking at doing something with potions. What changed?"

There was a longer silence as they walked. "You," Fred finally admitted. "You're here and I hear that Professor Slughorn is retiring again in a couple of years... it's a great chance."

"Me?" Teddy replied. "Why would you want to stay here with me?"

Fred blushed, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Sirius told me you were as oblivious as your dad," he muttered. "I'm beginning to feel sorry for him if he had as much trouble."

"Trouble with what?"

"Getting your dad to notice him," Fred offered, helpfully. "I'll be straight... well, not literally of course - I know you're a Professor now, and I can't do anything to show you how I feel, but I'll give you warning... the day I graduate, you _will_ find me in your bed."

With that, Fred pushed the door open, and headed over to the Gryffindor table, leaving a confused Teddy to walk to the Professor's table.

"What in Merlin is he talking about?" Teddy murmured to himself. He replayed the words in his head, trying to make sense of them.

Nope.

He would have to ask Sirius' advice on this.

...oOo...

The next morning, an letter arrived, and Teddy quickly opened it.

 _'Teddy, you know I love you, but you're so much like your dad that it scares me._

 _Fred means naked in your bed. He clearly fancies you and wants to shag. Yes, you've heard me right._

 _Good luck with figuring it all out. Owl me and not your dad, he's clueless and won't be any use._

 _Pops'_

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	6. Forbidden - FenrirNarcissa

**366 prompt** : Awaken

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Single Accessory x2

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- Care of Magical Creatures - Write about something lurking in the shadows. Prompt: invisible.

* * *

 **Forbidden**

Narcissa/Fenrir

* * *

Narcissa moved quickly, her sights set on the forest. It was off limits - forbidden, but that word meant nothing to a Black.

Forbidden wasn't a word that the Black family cared about, especially when it came to inter-marrying, or bedding close family members. The Blacks didn't care at all.

The dark forest upon her, she shivered slightly at the feel of hundreds of eyes on her skin, but wrapped herself up in the red cloak all the same. She had charmed it that colour, another step in the game, one that she knew _he_ would enjoy.

She passed the protective trees, slipping into the darkness, already sensing his presence around her, though he remained invisible. She fixed her hair, before pulling the hood up.

It was moments before a figure blocked her path, and her heart skipped. "And where might you be going?"

Narcissa's eyes widened at the sight of him, with his matted hair and the sharp edges of his teeth. There were no prim and proper clothes, of the likes she saw on Lucius Malfoy.

This man could tear her apart in seconds.

"I'm just trying to make my way through the woods," she whispered, her voice sounding younger than her eighteen years.

His grin became more feral. "And might you need an escort? Someone to guide you - to make sure you reach your destination?"

"Someone to ensure my safety?"

A low growl sounded in his throat. "Eventually."

"I'm sorry, but I must get going," Narcissa murmured, already edging away, wanting to put the distance between her and the Werewolf.

His hungry eyes followed her as she slipped through the trees and into the dark.

Narcissa moved quickly, not even sure what direction she was going, all she knew was that he was following her, enjoying her fear as she ventured into the unknown. There were all manner of creatures in the forest, and she could happen upon something more deadly than a Werewolf. She briefly wondered if Fenrir would save her, or if she was just one of his games. Just a form of entertainment.

She barely hid her scream as fingers wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back.

"Surely an innocent girl as yourself wouldn't want to walk into that Acromantula's nest?"

"You… saved me?" she whispered. "I offer you a reward."

She hoped the game was over, but his eyes darted north. "In that case, I suggest you run, and trust me, I will catch you."

She shivered at the warning, knowing it would take only minutes for him to catch her - and that was if she was actually trying to get away.

But there was something about the feral Werewolf; something that he had awoken inside her, that made her want him to catch her, drag the clothes from her body on the dirty forest floor, and treat her in a manner she would never see from a Pureblood.

She had offered him anything after all, and he always took the promise to heart.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	7. Oblivious - AliceFrank

**366 prompt** : Mirror

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Single Accessory x2

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- Fairytales Classroom - **Prompts** Unknown, Care.

* * *

 **Oblivious**

Alice/Frank

* * *

Alice sighed and stared at Sirius doing his utmost to impress an oblivious Remus Lupin, only for Remus to pat his arm, as a boy would pet an over-excited dog.

What was wrong with men?

She pulled her small mirror from her pocket, running a hand through her hair, and checking her eyes, hoping no make-up had smudged. She was trying something new with her hair and make-up, taking extra care, and hoping Frank, the handsome seventh year (and her best friend) would notice her in more than a 'lets study, and yes I mean study, rather than get my hand up your skirt in the back of the library' kind of way.

Did he ever consider that maybe she wanted him to put his hand up there? Why was he such a gentleman?

She sighed. The most she had gotten was their knees touching when Frank had insisted on reading her a fascinating article from his book, his eyes wide with delight at the spell or the information, and she could only mirror the smile and wish that she was the one that fascinated him so.

"Alice," he said, the bag hitting the table with a thud, making her jump. "Do you fancy studying with me after classes? I have a horrible potions assignment and I need your help!"

Alice turned her kohl lined eyes on him and fixed him with her best, most alluring smile. "And what do I get out of it?" she asked, trying to sound flirtatious like she had heard Lily Evans do in the past.

"You'd be helping your best friend pass potions and not fail, so he can become an Auror next year," Frank whined, unaffected by anything Alice was offering.

She sighed. "Sure. I'll see you up there."

"Thanks, Alice. You're the best," he announced, ruffling her hair, grabbing his bag and disappearing.

It was only a minute before the seat next to her was occupied.

"Men?! Am I right?" Sirius asked.

She nodded, glumly. "If it makes you feel any better, your muscles look great. and Remus should really notice."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Your hair looks pretty and so do your eyes."

"Why don't they notice?" Alice muttered.

Sirius merely shrugged. "For some unknown reason, they are oblivious to our beautiful looks! I'd have to walk around the dorm-room naked to get his attention... actually, I haven't tried that."

"I can't really walk around the library naked," Alice grumbled.

"No, but you can be found by Frank in the library in a very compromising position, one intended to make him jealous?" Sirius offered.

"And when I'm studying with Remus, I'll mention how sexy you are, and hasn't he noticed how good you smell?"

"Alice, I think this is the start of something beautiful. I think we're going to make a great team."

"If it works."

"It'll work," Sirius offered, confidently. "Have faith in the plan." He glanced up the table. "Quick, Remus is looking. Pass me your mirror! How's my hair?"

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	8. The Start Of It All - MeropeTom-Senior

**366 prompt** : Hidden

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Single Accessory x2

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- Defence Against The Dark Arts - Write about a character which has failed to cross the hurdle or obstacle in their life, goals, or dreams. The character must experience being a setback in their plans.

 **Bad Movie Tuesday -** [Plot Device] Unplanned Pregnancy

Chocolate Frog: (Silver): Laverne de Montmorency: Challenge: Write about the effects of a love potion.

* * *

 **The Start Of It All**

Merope/Tom Riddle Senior

* * *

Merope had thought that they would be together forever. She kept herself and her love hidden from the eyes of her father and her brother, scared of what the pair would do if they were to find out that she loved a muggle - that she was in a relationship with one.

That she was bearing the child of one.

The word 'muggle' didn't sound filthy as it rolled from her tongue, as it did when it was her father or brother that uttered the word. Their funds didn't matter, nor did the hole in the roof. All that mattered was the love they shared; the utter devotion in his heart, for her.

And the baby, growing in her stomach.

...oOo...

Merope hadn't expected it all to come crashing down around her so quickly. One moment, her and Tom were in love, and she was considering taking him off the potion, knowing that he would never leave her, that he would still love her just as deeply. No-one could fake that sort of love, even on a potion.

The next moment, he was acting like he hadn't taken the potion just that very morning, spewing hurtful words at her, calling her evil and a witch and accusing her of placing him under an evil and twisted spell, all because he had been kind to her just once.

That wasn't true at all. She merely gave him the potion to show him how he truly felt about her - she knew that he only stayed away before, because of her scary brother and terrifying father. She could barely do magic, bordering on the line between Witch and Squib, barely considering herself a witch - as her father often told her.

Her Tom didn't seem to care about that, rushing off back to his parents, leaving his pregnant ex-girlfriend to fend for herself, leaving her with a baby, alone and scared.

As Merope tidied the tiny, cold, damp place they had been living in, she found a small vial under the table. She opened it and sniffed, taking in the scent of the antidote to the love potion which she had been giving Tom.

She frowned, wondering who could have supplied it, her thoughts turning to her father and her brother - it wasn't like she had anyone else that knew about antidotes - but she decided not to dwell on it. Tom would come running back once the baby was born. How would he be able to resist his son?

She swept the floor, trying to calm herself. She would find a way to get Tom back, and she would get him back on the potion. Clearly he wasn't ready to stop taking it.

Her hand flew to her stomach as she felt pain. Not knowing what to do, she left, trying to find a safe place to give birth. That wasn't with her family, as they would most likely try to kill her child.

But she knew from that first pain, that something was wrong.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	9. Over Hot Chocolate - AudreyPercy

**366 prompt** : Together

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Single Accessory x2

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge** \- (Bronze): Audrey Weasley

* * *

 **Over Hot Chocolate**

Percy/Audrey

* * *

 _Note: I've borrowed Rayniekinnz's head-canon over Audrey's identity. Please go and check her works out, she's a brilliant writer (and a lovely person!)_

* * *

Audrey pulled her coat tighter around her, as she walked. She swept her light brown back, fixing her hat to keep her locks in place, so the wind didn't keep pushing it towards her face.

She arrived at the coffee shop.

Audrey was of no use in the mornings without a hot drink, though she was always running too late to make her own. She stopped in line, recognising the man in front of her with red hair and glasses.

The same man she usually ran into on the way to work each morning. Though this morning he looked distracted, frowning at the board.

"The hot-chocolate is really nice," she murmured, blushing when he jumped and turned. A shy smile crossed his lips, and he reached up to adjust the horn-rimmed glasses.

"I've never had one from here," he replied. "I usually get a coffee, but this morning doesn't feel like a normal morning."

"Maybe something good is going to happen today?" Audrey suggested. "You know, sometimes people just get a good or bad feeling about days."

He nodded. "Possibly. I'm Percy. Percy Weasley."

"Audrey Moon," Audrey replied.

"Moon? That sounds... familiar?" Percy frowned as he thought about it.

"Well, I have a little sister, but she's... away at school, so you probably don't -"

"Scotland?" Percy asked.

Audrey went silent before nodding. "Yes actually."

"Lily Moon?"

"That's her," Audrey said, suspiciously.

"I remember her being sorted." He lowered his voice. "Muggleborn?"

"Yup, I'm her sister, unfortunately for you, I'm just a muggle," she said softly, disappointed. Spotting Percy each day had been the highlight of her mornings, but if he was part of the magic world, than she had no hope.

"Really? My father finds Muggle's fascinating. I live in a muggle apartment," he offered. "Why is the fact that you're a muggle, unfortunate for me?"

She opened her mouth, before closing it again. "I don't know," she lied.

He responded by smiling. "Audrey, would you like to go to dinner with me? I know a nice muggle restaurant that a friend recommended. I like spending my time in the muggle world, and if you say yes, I think I'll be spending even more time in it."

She managed to nod.

"I think you were right about today being a different day," he said, looking quite pleased. He took a step forward. "A hot chocolate please, and whatever this lovely lady is having - to go."

"Oh - a hot chocolate please?"

"I notice you walk the same way as me. Maybe we could walk together?" Percy suggested.

"I'd love to," Audrey replied, following Percy as he moved further along to collect their drinks.

"And I'll have to get your number so I can give you a call - unless you don't mind owls?"

"I happen to love owls," Audrey replied. "I have my own to use to contact my sister at school."

"Perfect," Percy replied, holding the door open for her. Audrey had a feeling he wasn't just talking about the owls.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	10. Prefects - AntoninMolly

**366 prompt** : Filthy

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Single Accessory x2

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge** \- (Bronze) Antonin Dolohov - Challenge (2): Write an Antonin/Molly story. BONUS = 7 knut prize

* * *

 **Prefects**

Molly Prewett/Antonin Dolohov

* * *

 _I've put Molly as a Hufflepuff just because I always picture her being in a different house than Arthur - especially after Arthur tells his story, about how he would go on walks with Molly and get back late and be locked out of his common room (and it sounds like he's locked out alone)_

* * *

Antonin Dolohov had only fallen in love once in his life. He remembered the first time he saw her, and wondered how he had never noticed her before. The girl - a Hufflepuff prefect, had been put on patrols with him, her red curls pinned to the back of her head. She wasn't stick thin like the other girls, instead, had some curves to her, but Antonin found he preferred the curvy girl to the ones that starved themselves.

The new prefect schedule allowed for him to patrol the corridors twice a week, and Antonin found himself looking forward to those moments that he would meet her in the entrance hall and begin their rounds. At first the conversation had remained halted and awkward between them, but after the second week, conversation replaced the silence.

Antonin was the one to draw her out of her shell, taking about whatever popped into his head, though avoiding mention of his friends and the rumours that were starting to appear - a muggle disappearing here, a pure-blood being found there. He didn't want her to see the dark side of him.

All he knew was that he was in love, and she was a pure-blood - a Prewett. The family were neutral... for now.

Molly in return began to talk about her family - her parents dying, just months before, and her raising her two younger brothers - ones that Dolohov vaguely knew of. Twins, he recalled. Gryffindors.

He kept his thoughts to himself. They could be swayed if their sister was. He wondered whether Molly would prefer a courting bracelet before he officially asked her out, or further into the relationship he was sure they would have.

...oOo...

He glared at the back of Arthur Weasley as the other boy danced with Molly on the dance-floor. His request to take her to the Yule Ball had come too late. She already had a date, though she looked saddened at the fact that she had to turn him down. Dolohov just hoped that she had a terrible time with Arthur and came running into his arms.

His own date had disappeared with her friends to the bathroom, and Dolohov wondered - not for the first time - how to get Arthur out of the way.

By the end of the night, his thoughts had shifted. Molly was the one to choose Arthur over him. Molly was the one who hadn't even looked his way, not even offering him a dance. Where was the friendship he had worked to build? She was choosing a filthy blood-traitor over him?

He resisted reaching for his wand to teach the redhead a lesson. If she ended up with Weasley, she would be on the other side of the war - she would also be a filthy blood-traitor. He would get his chance to get his revenge. His gaze moved to the sixth-year twins that were nearby, watching Arthur and making sure he didn't make a move on their sister.

He would definitely get his revenge.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	11. The Cure - LyallHope

**366 prompt** : Curiosity

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Single Accessory x2

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -** Alchemy - Task: This weeks task will have you to make your own creation myth. It doesn't have to be creating life, however, you could write about creating anything. Be creative! (I've chosen the creation of a potion.)

 **Acrostic-y Challenge** \- T = Thrilled

* * *

 **The Cure**

Lyall Lupin/Hope Lupin

* * *

The parchment shook in Lyall's hands, he couldn't believe it! He couldn't bring himself to utter the words, knowing that Remus' hearing was just too perfect, too clear.

His wife looked up from her book, where she was sitting with Remus cuddled against her, his own book in his hands, and he smiled nervously.

"How about we get dinner started a few minutes early? I was thinking a casserole?"

Hope's eyes moved to the parchment in his hands, before nodding and untangling herself from Remus' grip. He leaned against the other side of the sofa, barely distracted by her leaving, his eyes moving across the words.

The pair went into the kitchen, not noticing Remus' eyes following them. As the door shut behind them, Remus silently got up from the chair and followed, his ear pressing against the door.

Lyall turned to his wife, grabbing her and kissing her in excitement. His hands wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly.

"We've done it," he whispered, thrilled at the news. "The potions master that we've hired... he's created a potion. As long as Remus takes it each month, he won't turn."

"What do you mean won't turn? Do you mean if he misses a potion -"

"It's not a permanent cure, but the potion will work per transformation. He's listed the ingredients, and the cost is manageable. We can afford this each month and Remus... Remus will be better."

"But we want something permanent," Hope argued, her smile dropping. "Having to force him to take a potion each month -"

"Is better than what usually happens each month," Remus said, pushing the door open. "And isn't the fact that it stops me turning into the... thing great? It means that in the future, other potions masters could advance that work and maybe find a way to make it permanent?"

Hope gathered the eight year old in her arms, sobbing. "It is wonderful," she said, cuddling him.

"Remus, were you listening at the door?" Lyall asked.

Remus looked bashful. "I was curious. We don't usually have dinner early, so I knew... sorry Dad."

Lyall couldn't be mad at his son, he offered the boy a smile, ruffling his hair. "This time, I'll forgive your curiosity," he said. "But remember, what is said behind closed doors isn't for your ears. It could have been bad news for all you knew. In the future, wait for us to come to tell you."

"Do you think this means that he could..."

"I'll send this on to the Headmaster," Lyall replied. "But let's not get out hopes up. Dumbledore is a great wizard, but he may not be able to do anything."

Remus nodded again, but couldn't help but get his hopes up. There was a potion that would stop him changing into a horrible monster, and with that potion, he could finally be normal. Maybe even go to Hogwarts.

"Can you owl him tonight?" Remus asked.

Lyall looked at his son, before nodding. "Of course," he replied.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	12. Opposites Attract - PenelopeAudrey

**366 prompt** : Diagon Alley

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays:** Blind-Date

 **Ultimate Battle:** Surprise Bag!

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Arithmancy:** **Task:** We are going to focus on that mutual exclusivity of opposites. For this assignment, write about something being completely one thing or another, never both.

USED: Hot/Cold

 **Speed Drabble:** tease, demanding, "You really do frustrate me."

* * *

 **Opposites Attract**

 **Penelope/Audrey**

* * *

Audrey pulled her red coat tightly around herself. Winter was freezing. She adjusted the black hat on her head as she waited for her blind-date to arrive.

It had been her older sister that had organised the date in Diagon Alley, helping her muggle sister into the Alley barely fifteen minutes ago. Lily had stated, slyly, that the pair had so much in common. This had been after Audrey had sworn off men forever, after her unfortunate relationship with Percy Weasley - if she could call it that.

She glanced around Diagon Alley, shivering.

"Excuse me? Are you Audrey?"

Audrey turned to a blonde with soft curls, which she pushed back with a smile.

"I'm Penelope, an old school-friend of Lily's."

"Yes, I'm Audrey." Audrey was quite relieved that Lily had set her up with a woman instead. One that was very attractive.

"That's great. Lily didn't tell me what you looked like."

"So you were going to approach every girl here?"

"I was starting with the pretty ones," Penelope replied, blushing slightly.

"Tease," Audrey grinned. "So, what should we do?"

"We could walk, perhaps?" Penelope suggested, pushing her blonde hair back once more. "So, tell me about yourself."

...oOo...

Audrey was disappointed. They had walked the length of Diagon Alley, but found nothing in common. Penelope liked to read, where Audrey preferred to listen to music. She was a dancer, Penelope worked in an office.

They were completely different.

"You really do frustrate me."

They both froze at the sound of the voice, turning to look at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"You know these are my best robes, yet you continue to -"

"This way," Audrey said, grabbing Penelope's hand and rushing away.

...oOo...

"You knew him?" Penelope's tone was curious, demanding.

Audrey sighed. "We broke up a month ago. I was sick of coming tenth in his list of priorities. He cancelled our dates, he turned up late or not at all. I convinced myself that he's having an affair with the Minister."

Penelope snorted. "I broke up with him about a year ago for the same reason. I understood that he had important things in his life, but I clearly wasn't one of them. We were together all through Hogwarts, yet he didn't consider it 'important' enough to introduce me to his family as his girlfriend."

Audrey frowned. "What an arse. If we were dating, I'd definitely introduce you to my family when you all came to one of my dance-shows."

"And I'd never not to turn up to one of our dates," Penelope replied. "I've only got two priorities: my job and my family, and my job rarely has me working overtime. So... dance-shows. Tell me about them?"

Audrey smiled. "Well, it's mostly ballet performances, but I've been known to do a little bit of tap."

"We don't focus much on those styles of dance in the magical world," Penelope said. "That sounds fascinating."

"Well... you could... you could come and watch sometime. If you want?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	13. Geeks Make Sirius Hard - SiriusRemus

**366 prompt** : Shatter

 **Ultimate Battle:** Black Market - Fluff

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Astronomy:** **Task:** Write about someone who cannot see their own beauty, be it inner beauty or outer beauty. **Prompt:** Mirror

 **Stratego:** "Sirius… oh for the love of—FINE."

* * *

 **Geeks Make Sirius Hard**

 **Sirius/Remus**

* * *

"Remus, come here," Sirius demanded, rushing over to Remus and grabbing his hand to haul him from his chair. Sirius' other hand reached for Remus' book.

"Sirius, I'm almost finished the assignment," Remus muttered, not taking his eyes from the page he was reading, and somehow managing to elude Sirius' grabbing hand. "Just a few more minutes."

"But I need you to see this," Sirius whined. "Please. Just come and look." He pulled at Remus, making it impossible for him to concentrate on anything except Sirius.

"Sirius… oh for the love of—FINE." He knew that there was no stopping him when he was pushing like that. Remus knew he should be used to it by now, because that was what Sirius was like and he wouldn't have him any other way.

They walked over to the corner to where the mirror stood and Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus.

"What am I looking at?"

"You - us," Sirius said, smiling soppily.

"You look quite handsome. You're hair is looking particularly… soft," Remus offered, wondering if it was time for Sirius' hourly compliment that the Animagus seemed unable to live without.

He nodded. "I know," Sirius replied, vainly. "But I wanted you to look at you, not me… for once."

Remus began to roll his eyes and turned his gaze to Sirius once more. "Careful, I might make the mirror shatter," he muttered.

"No. I said you," Sirius said, his tone losing the playfulness. "Don't you see how perfect you look?"

"Yeah. So perfect, if you consider too skinny, too scarred and overly geeky as perfect."

"Who said that?"

"You did. You're always teasing me about being 'tall and slim' and always touching my scars and kissing them and your constant reminders that _geeks make you hard_."

"Not all geeks," Sirius replied, defensively. "Just you."

Remus sighed. "Sirius, can I go back to my book now?"

"Remus, just... just look again. I want you to see what I see. I want you to see someone beautiful and smart. Someone who looks handsome and with scars that make him look sexy and dangerous. Someone who is geeky, but the type of geeky that makes people have to take cold showers because they just can't handle it."

He reached out a hand, tracing Remus' face. "Unusual amber eyes, kissable lips. You're beautiful, Remus."

"I'm not -"

Sirius frowned, pulling away. "And what if I told you that I wasn't good looking?" he asked.

"But of course you are. You're the best looking guy in the school, no-one even comes close to how beautiful you are - both inside and out," Remus said, not quite understanding why Sirius was saying that.

"Exactly. You don't get why I'd put myself down like that because you see me as the best looking guy in school. So why don't you understand that it works both ways - when you put yourself down, I don't get it, Remus. You're beautiful."

"Maybe to you."

"One day I'll get you to see it," Sirius insisted.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	14. Eavesdropping - HarryTheo

**366 prompt** : Silly

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Arithmancy - Extra Credit:** **Task:** For extra credit, let's look at the idea of things existing on a spectrum. Write about something being partially one thing, and partially another.

 _I've gone with Open/Closed. The door is closed over, but not closed properly, therefore still open_.

 **The Valentines Making Station -** Red: Write about a Gryffindor.

 **The Chocolate Frog Challenge -** (Gold): Harry Potter (5 Knut Bonus!) Challenge: Write about Harry Potter

* * *

Eavesdropping

 **Harry/Theo**

* * *

Harry stood as still as possible, barely even breathing as the Slytherins passed. He couldn't risk being caught by the Inquisitorial Squad - even if there were only two members. It was easier to stay silent and wait.

He listened as they opened a door and walked through, pushing it behind them. The door closed over, but didn't shut properly, but Harry heard mention of his name.

Before he knew it, he was on the other side of the door, listening.

"Theo, I think we're both screwed," came a voice that Harry recognised as that of Blaise Zabini.

"You're telling me," Theo muttered. "You've only got the golden girl to worry about, what have I got -"

"Golden girl?" Blaise scoffed. "Muggleborn Princess Know-It-All. My mother will go mad."

"Better than... than who I have. Imagine. The same guy that my father is trying to kill is actually my soul-mate."

"Did you tell him? Maybe he'll -"

"Yeah. What a brilliant idea, Blaise. No wonder I keep you around. 'Hey Dad, can you stop trying to kill Harry Potter? Why, you ask? Oh, because me and Blaise did some soul-mate spell that we found in the library. Yeah, turns out Harry is my soulmate. I'd rather you not kill him. Don't be silly."

Blaise sniggered. "Might work."

"My father wouldn't care. He would state that it is the ultimate sacrifice I could make to... _him_ , He'd actually make me do something twisted like torture Potter before _he_ kills him."

"And you wouldn't do that?"

"I wouldn't in the past, so why would I now?"

"Draco -"

"Draco is a fool who needs to stop trying to follow in his father's footsteps. I want to keep my head down, avoid becoming one of them, and maybe after Potter wins, I could... do something."

"I'd like to do _something_ with Granger," Blaise murmured.

Theo laughed. "Well, Potter _does_ have a nice arse!"

Harry shifted uncomfortably by the door, not certain what to do with the information.

"Did you hear that?" Theo said. "There was a noise by the door."

Harry took that as his cue to run.

...oOo...

"Look," he murmured. "That's what he said. Soul-mate spell."

Hermione looked disbelieving, looking over at the pair of Slytherins at the next table.

"What book do they have over there on the side?"

"Charms, I think. That'd be the Practical Applications in Charms."

Harry nodded. "Just… let's see." He stood up and walked over as Blaise looked up and nudged Theo hard. "Fuck, you just… Potter?"

Harry bit his lip. "Could I borrow that book? Saves me going back to get my own copy. I'll only need it for a few minutes to check something."

Theo nodded.

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Theo." He winked at the Slytherin and walked away, knowing Theo's eyes were on his arse.

"So?" he asked Hermione as he sat down.

"I believe you. So what are we going to do about this?" Hermione whispered, sneaking a look at Blaise.

"Have some fun," Harry murmured.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	15. Wait For Me - BlaiseHermione

**366 prompt** : Crush

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Defence Against the Dark Arts -** **Task:** Write about a character of your choice being shocked in a situation in which they are unable to move. Whether it be out of happiness, surprise, anger, fear, pleasure or whatever your minds can come up with, its entirely your choice.

 **The Valentines Making Station -** Green: Write about a Slytherin.

 **The Chocolate Frog Challenge -** (Bronze) Caradoc Dearborn - Challenge: Write about an escape.

* * *

Wait For Me

 **Hermione/Blaise**

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but enjoy the way Blaise's eyes lingered on her. If what Harry was saying was true, it meant that the universe had decided that Blaise was her soul-mate - her perfect match.

She finished her Transfiguration essay, laying it out for the ink to dry, before sneaking another look at Blaise from across the library. He glanced up at the same time, and their eyes locked.

He smirked at her, and she raised her eyebrows back. She wasn't going to look away from him like some embarrassed little schoolgirl with a crush.

He was the one after her... or so Harry said.

...oOo...

Hermione ran away from the Room of Requirement, hearing footsteps close behind her. Everyone had scattered in each and every direction, and Hermione only knew she had to get to the Common Room, or somewhere safe. She couldn't worry about her friends now.

But where was safe these days? Hogwarts was becoming less and less so.

She turned down another hallway, casting a hasty silencing charm on her feet, but it didn't help. The footsteps were gaining on her now, and it was seconds before her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into an alcove.

"Secret group? What were you thinking?" Blaise hissed.

She defiantly met his gaze. "I was thinking that we need to be smart and learn to defend ourselves."

"By going against the Ministry? There are better ways." Hermione shifted, but his hands remained on her forearms. "Stop being so stupid," he warned.

"Stupid? What happens when he returns, Blaise. I can't stick my head in the sand, I'll be a target, I am a muggleborn after all."

She could see the cool façade slipping. "I'll think of a way to protect -"

"You? Why you? You don't owe me anything," Hermione said. "You're neutral, and if you're found protecting me..."

"My mother would be at risk," he muttered. His face lit up, a wide smile on his lips. "You really think that you-know-who can handle my mother? Maybe setting her on him is the way to defeat him?"

"So, you believe he's back?"

"I do," Blaise said. "I'll draw them away. Stay here for a bit, as they'll be patrolling. I'll come back when it's safe and I'll get you back."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked, softly.

"Why indeed? I've just stopped you getting caught. I'm not going to force you to wait here."

"Why do you even care?"

"I care," he murmured, closing the distance. Lips brushed hers, as though expecting her to pull away. When she tilted her head to give him better access, he deepened it, learning her mouth, memorising how soft her lips were and the perfect noise she made as her breath hitched.

All too soon it was over and he was gone. Hermione stood, frozen in shock in the alcove, unable to believe what had just happened.

...oOo...

"You waited," he said, smiling widely. "I wasn't sure if you would." Lips found hers once more.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	16. Goodbye - RemusTonks (mentions WolfStar)

**366 prompt** : Genius

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Care of Magical Creatures - Extra Credit:** **Task:** Write about someone who's lost someone very close to them. **Notes:** Please include the funeral in your story.

 **The Valentines Making Station -** Heart w/ Arrow: Write about your NOTP. Convince your readers that you ship it.

 **The Chocolate Frog Challenge -** (Silver): Cyprian Youdle: Challenge: Incorporate a tragic death into your story.

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays -** [location] Funeral

* * *

 **Goodbye**

Remus/Tonks (a bit of WolfStar snuck in there)

* * *

Remus held his young son tightly in his arms, much to Andromeda's disapproval. The boy was too small to know what was happening that day, but Remus felt that Teddy should be there to say goodbye.

He didn't care that some people thought that Teddy was too young, it wasn't their call to make. Andromeda was his grandmother, and where he did value her input, her insistence that Teddy be left with a sitter was too much.

Remus felt that the only thing that was keeping him together was the young boy in his arms, and he barely caught a single word of the service, too focused on the coffin that held her body and on the cerise gerbera that he had placed on top. Tonks hadn't been one for the classic roses or lilies after all.

Remus felt Teddy shift, and pulled him closer, thankful that Teddy existed - his life had been one loss after another, starting with the loss of his humanity. His friends, the order, his parents.

Then when he finally found Sirius again, he lost him too. He gave in to being happy with Dora, but now he was standing over her grave, where he was supposed to say goodbye and move on.

He should be used to it by now, but the pain was almost overwhelming him. He didn't know how to carry on. The war was over, and had it not been for Teddy, he would have willingly thrown himself in front of a curse for someone - anyone. Selfishly of course.

Or he would have gone through the veil after Sirius. He was sure that he could have convinced Kingsley to let him into the Ministry, somehow.

The tears began to roll once more as Teddy noticed Hermione, his straight hair turning into tiny curls, and he couldn't help but smile. This was his love's son. He would always have a part of Tonks, and it gave him a reason to carry on.

...oOo…

The service was over and finally Remus was alone with his son.

It was only when Teddy fidgeted, wanting to be fed, that Remus realised he had been standing there for an hour, and he turned, his gaze falling on a black dog.

He stepped back. It couldn't be Sirius, so it was the grim. He shielded his son's gaze from it, but the dog just tilted its head, whining as it looked at the grave and at the boy in his arms.

It didn't take a genius to work out that this wasn't a grim.

"Padfoot?"

Moments later, a man stood where the dog had been.

"Sirius?" Remus whispered.

Sirius rushed forward, pulling Remus into his arms, being careful of the small boy that was almost identical to him (apart from the now grey eyes).

"You loved her?" Sirius asked, hugging Remus, trying to offer comfort. He could feel Remus nod against his shoulder.

There was nothing Sirius could do but hold him as he let his emotions out.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	17. Six Months - JamesLily

**366 prompt** : Craving

 **Ultimate Battle:** Western!AU

 **The Valentines Making Station -** Conversation Hearts: Pick your favorite (or multiple favorites): Ask Me: Write about a proposal.

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays -** Western!AU

* * *

 _A/N: This can be read with my 'In The West' story from my profile, but can also be read alone._

* * *

 **Six Months**

James/Lily

Western!AU

* * *

James couldn't wait to see Lily. It was like a constant craving, to spend more time with her.

He had never felt such a connection to anyone in his life. He had courted in the past, but he had never even considered giving something as valuable to him as his mother's coin as an intent to court.

Not like he had with Lily - she was special.

Having left the Sheriff's station in the capable hands of Remus Lupin, his deputy, he had headed to the school-house as class finished for the day.

Lily smiled upon seeing him, fixing her skirts and pushing her hair back as she stood from her chair and moved around her desk, dismissing her class. "James? I wasn't expecting you today."

The students left, greeting the sheriff on the way out.

James removed his hat as he walked in, grinning at the sight of her. "You never expect me," he replied. "I know it's very short notice, but I was hoping you would come to dinner with me on this special occasion."

"It's been six months since you presented me with the coin," she said.

James nodded. "It has. Sirius has reserved us a table in the hotel, should we choose to use it," he replied.

"He's finished the work in the new dining room?" Lily asked, tidying her desk.

He lowered his voice in case anyone over heard him. "Two days ago, though he kept it closed yesterday because he wanted to celebrate with Remus."

...oOo...

James paced the entrance to the hotel nervously as he waited. Remus had seen him coming in, and headed back into their rooms to notify Sirius, before going to the Jail.

Even the sight of his best friend sickeningly happy and content, since Sirius had chosen to stay in town to be with him, didn't have James feeling content and calm.

He was too nervous.

"I want your approval to marry Lily," he blurted out, the second Sirius walked over.

Sirius watched him in amusement for a moment. "Sure."

"It's that easy?" James asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I'm not her father, James. You're a good guy and you'll treat her well, why would I say no?"

"Well, you're the closest thing to family that she has, that's what she told me. So that makes you the one that I need to ask."

Sirius' smile widened. "She said that?"

James nodded.

"Plus, that Snape guy has been paying her a lot of attention. I don't like it. You'd better marry her quickly before he tries to win her over."

...oOo...

James had planned to wait until after dinner, but it was seconds after they sat down that he leaned over the table.

"Lily, these six months have been amazing, but I want more." He held the ring out nervously. "I want to spend my life with you, you're the most amazing -"

"Yes," she interrupted. "Of course I will."

He sighed in relief. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, James."

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	18. Escape - Sirius&Regulus (not a pairing)

**366 prompt** : Tall

 **Ultimate Battle:** Surprise Bag!AU

 **The Valentines Making Station -** Conversation Hearts: Pick your favorite (or multiple favorites) - Hug Me: Write about a sibling relationship.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- **Task:** Hansel and Gretel are both ingenious children and if they hadn't had each other, they would have surely perished. Write about two characters working together in a situation where they would have failed without the other. **BONUS five points** if they're siblings.

Prompts used: (emotion) fear, (colour) white

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge:** (Gold): Regulus Black: Challenge: Write about Regulus Black.

* * *

 **Escape**

Sirius & Regulus (not incest)

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Regulus whispered, meeting Sirius in the dead of night in the library, away from their parents watchful eyes.

"I don't know," Sirius admitted, tugging at his white t-shirt. "I'm a prisoner here until the transfer comes through. Mother and Father think sending me to an all-boys school is the way forward? They're only doing it because I'm dating another boy -"

"You've made it obvious how much Lupin means to you," Regulus interrupted. "You're willing to turn your back on everything for him. That's dangerous talk. I would assume that they think that Lupin is the problem, rather than your sexuality."

"Being gay doesn't bother them?"

"Father may have been lenient with you, picking you a wife that would allow you to have a private affair once a heir had been born, but you've made it clear that you won't marry and produce an heir as long as you're together. They're doing this to split you up."

"What do I do? I love him, Regulus. We have a bond - a special bond with each other, I can't explain... but I would do anything for him. I'd die for him."

"You'd die for _him_?" Regulus asked, bitterly.

"I'd just as much die for you," Sirius added. "You're my brother, and you always will be, no matter at what names are on the tapestry."

Regulus' fingers drifted to his left arm, which was thankfully still blank.

"Even if we fight on different sides?"

"I can't leave you and allow them to do that to you. The Potters will take you in. Come with me. I've got a plan."

...oOo...

Regulus quickly cast a disillusionment charm over Sirius, before shrinking Sirius' trunk and his own. He slipped his into his pocket.

He left the room, feeling Sirius slip out and move to the corner of the hallway, just in time, as Walburga walked up the stairs. Regulus reined in the fear that they would get caught and severely punished.

"He was talking about the half-blood," Regulus drawled. "Again."

Walburga's eyes narrowed, as she looked at the door. "I'll -"

"I've already taken care of him, he's unconscious," Regulus said. "I didn't want you to have to waste your time and energy on the likes of _him_. "Mother, if you would drop the wards for a moment, I have a standing invitation to escort Flora Greengrass to Diagon Alley. If that is acceptable of course?"

Walburga was pensive for a moment, and Regulus almost held his breath. He wanted to keep things simple, rather than spin a tall tale.

"The Greengrass family is pure enough, and Flora is a beautiful girl, able to produce beautiful children."

Walburga turned her wand on Sirius' door, locking it, before heading downstairs. "Be back by dinner-time, we have some... important guests."

...oOo...

Dorea smiled at the pair. "I'll have the house-elves set up an additional bed. Put your belongings upstairs and go outside. The boys are all in the garden. Regulus… I'm glad Sirius brought you."

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	19. A Good Son - Bill Weasley

**366 prompt** : Dare

 **The Valentines Making Station -** Orange: Write about the Weasleys.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- **Task:** In Hansel and Gretel, there is a preoccupation with food and eating. The stepmother sets her plan into motion through fear of starvation, the Witch lives in an edible house and she wants to eat the children. Recreate this element - through a character/family that's not got enough food, a character/family that always has had food and is now struggling or vice versa, or some other preoccupation - either in your main Assignment story or in an additional story.

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge:** (Silver) Bill Weasley Challenge: Write about Bill Weasley

* * *

 **A Good Son**

Bill Weasley

* * *

Bill Weasley sat down with a quill and parchment, slowly outlining all of his costs. He counted out what he'd need for clothes, for toiletries, books, parchment and ink and anything else he'd need for the month.

After all his careful calculations, he set his quill down on the paper. He could give half of his wage.

...oOo...

 _Bill looked around the dinner table. Though all of their plates contained a nice quantity of dinner, their parents had less on their plates than the others._

 _The gnomes had destroyed quite a few of the crops that Molly had planted - not that she had many, she didn't have a lot of time to deal with crops now that the twins were getting bigger and needing all of her attention, as did Ginny, who was just starting to crawl._

 _Bill picked at his food, before pushing the plate away. "I'm full," he said, looking at his mother._

 _"Are you sure, you've not had much -"_

 _"I'm not feeling too good," he lied. "Maybe someone else will finish that up?"_

 _"Oh, I'll get you a pain -"_

 _"I'm not in pain," he said. Another thing that his parents spent money on. "Just a bit drained. I think I'll take a nap, I'll probably feel better afterwards."_

 _She nodded. "Call down if you need anything. Now, do any of you want extras?"_

 _There was no reply, the children tucking into the food that they already had, and Bill watched in satisfaction as Molly began to share the food between her and his father._

 _Bill knew his parents were putting away every last penny they could due to the costs of buying everything he needed, but at least when he was there, they would have one less mouth to feed. They didn't dare spend a single knut they didn't have to, because money was too tight._

 _Especially if he stayed at Hogwarts for all of the holidays._

...oOo...

Bill headed into his small vault at Gringotts after working.

Though money wasn't as tight as it had been before he went to Hogwarts, as a lot of his siblings now attended, he knew things were still tough due to the costs of books and equipment. His parents still saved throughout the year for the costs.

Bill had been lucky to get work straight out of Hogwarts for Gringotts bank. For now he was working in England, and one day he would travel the world. He couldn't wait.

..oOo...

The next morning, Bill offered to escort his mother to Diagon Alley with all his brothers and his sister. Relief turned to shock as Bill used his money to pay for the new textbooks for everyone. It wasn't a lot - just half of his wage, but the look on his mother's face told him it was worth it.

That night, he noticed a little bit more food on their dinner plates, and a relaxed expression on his mother's face - an expression that was rarely seen, and his father shot him a proud look.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	20. The Marriage Law - BillHermione

**366 prompt** : Buzz

 **The Valentines Making Station -** Lacey: Write about a wedding.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- **Task:** **Task:** Human's mature at a much slower rate than Puffapods. Write about one of the moments in your chosen character's life that signifies their transition to adulthood. _(I chose to write about marriage)_

Prompt: Shining

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Surprise Bag - Marriage-Law!AU

* * *

 **The Marriage Law**

Bill/Hermione

* * *

Hermione looked around the room. Most of the Weasleys were staring at her, except for Ron who was glaring at each of his brothers in turn.

"So Kitten, who is it going to be?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," she whispered, "I don't know if I can do this. I only turned seventeen last week and I was planning on working -"

"Hermione, breath," Bill said, moving forward, and putting a hand on her arm. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Each of us are willing to marry you -"

"But I don't want to be a burden, you have your own lives and -"

"I don't see why it can't be me," Ron muttered.

"Because you're not the right age," Charlie explained. "And if we wait, she'll be married to a Death Eater."

"Hermione, you're a beautiful girl, and we may not be a desirable lot, but whichever one of us you choose, would treat you well," Bill assured her. "None of us will be offended if we don't get picked."

"You are a desirable lot, you're all so wonderful," Hermione said, looking between the twins before ruling them out due to their constant pranking.

Percy would make a good match. He was wonderful to converse with, though she wanted something more than a good conversation.

She looked between Bill and Charlie, her eyes lingering on Bill's scars.

He leaned closer. "I won't hold it against you if you choose Charlie over me, his scars aren't so ugly."

"But they're not. You're… handsome. I chose you," she murmured, blushing and looking away.

"And we have a winner," Charlie grinned, standing up and clapping Bill on the back. "Well done Bill, you've hooked yourself a beautiful girl."

Bill smiled, taking the shining ring Arthur offered, that had belonged to his mother, and slid it onto Hermione's finger.

...oOo…

"Hermione," Kingsley said, slamming the parchment on the table. "In a week, a marriage law will be introduced. They'll be matching people, and your match is already chosen."

"What?" she whispered faintly.

"It's Thoros Nott the Death Eater."

"But I can't -"

"You need to get married - today if possible," Kingsley explained. "It's the only way to keep you safe."

She looked around at the rest of the order, and one by one, each of the Weasley men made her an offer.

All except Ron, who wasn't yet seventeen. He was too young.

So Kitten, who is it going to be?"

...oOo…

"Bill's a lucky man," Sirius whispered, as they walked up the aisle.

"He's doing this to help -"

"Than why is he looking at you as though he would do anything for you?" Sirius whispered, cutting her off. "Trust me, Kitten. It may be the law, but that doesn't mean it can't be something real too."

She looked at Bill as they approached., and he smiled. A buzz of anticipation replaced her panic as Sirius took her hand and placed it into Bill's. Bill brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

She was ready.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	21. An Observant Professor - Remus & Neville

**366 prompt** : Patronus Charm

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- **Task:** This weeks task will be to write a story in which the character realizes how important air is. For example, they could be having a panic attack and realize that they can't breathe. I want you to be creative in this task, and let your imaginations go wild!

* * *

 **An Observant Professor**

Remus and Neville (not romantic)

* * *

"What is it?" Neville asked, looking at the box.

"It's a boggart," Remus explained. "It'll change into a dementor, and I'm going to use it to teach you a patronus."

"No, I'm fine. My boggart doesn't turn into a dementor."

"Well, I've had another student in here, and his does. I also have a spell that will keep the creature trapped in that one form for a while."

Neville backed away from the box nervously.

"Neville, I know about your parents - I knew them both from my days at Hogwarts. We were friends."

"But I've never seen you at the hospital?"

Remus smiled sadly. "Let's just say that I've a lifetime ban from St. Mungo's. I'm not allowed there, otherwise I would have been there. I also fear what you hear when a dementor comes near you, and the least I could do for them is to help you. Now, copy me. _'Expecto Patronum'_."

Neville stared at him. How had the Professor known that Neville could hear his parents screams as they were cursed over and over again? He hadn't told a soul - not wanting people to pity him even more.

...oOo...

The trunk burst open. For a moment the boggart flickered between the image of Bellatrix Lestrange and the dementor as it tried to shift forms, but it was stuck.

The screaming began, both of his parents voices ringing in his ears, and Neville froze, unable to breathe as panic washed over him. He felt faint without air entering his body, and thought he was going to pass out. His arm shook, the wand lowering.

"You can do this," Remus assured him.

Neville pushed away the screaming in his head as much as he could, and tried to pull together a happy memory. He thought about his last grade in Herbology, the praise Madam Sprout held for him over his work, telling him that it wasn't often that she saw someone with such a natural gift with plants.

He had received a letter from his grandmother. She had been proud of him.

A wisp came from his wand - barely there, but it was something.

...oOo...

Remus handed Neville a chunk of chocolate. "This will make you feel better."

Neville ate the chocolate. "My Gran doesn't like to talk about them, it makes her sad. Do you have any stories?"

Remus smiled sadly. "I do," he said. "But I'm afraid there isn't much time to tell you. It's almost curfew. I can however, tell you that your father was a good man, and that you remind me of him so much."

"Gran says that I'm not like - my father was an Auror -"

"It wasn't Frank's Auror skills that I was talking about; more his loyalty and compassion and how he'd always do the right thing, even if he bent the rules to do so. I know if he was in better health, he would be very proud of you."

Neville moved towards the door.

"Same time next week for your next lesson."

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	22. The Yellow Tulip - NevilleLuna

**366 prompt** : Cut

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- **Task:** According to the HP wiki, Air is the element that represents Ravenclaw. So write about a Ravenclaw student. Max 700 words.

 **The Valentine-Making Station** \- Moon: Write about Luna.

* * *

 **The Yellow Tulip**

Neville/Luna

* * *

Luna hummed as she moved around her father's flower shop, checking the water of each of the plants. She was distracted by the bell on the door ringing, and moved behind the counter to see who had just come in.

Luna watched as the man pushed his hands into his pockets, his head bowed, not looking in her direction. He was someone who expected not to be noticed. Her gave followed him, watching as a hand withdrew reaching for the nearby roses.

Luna moved out from behind the counter.

"Can I help you?"

He turned, and she smiled warmly at him. There was something about his shy smile that captivated her.

"My mum - she's in hospital. I used to go to Rose's flowers but that closed down," the guy explained softly.

"What flowers does she like?"

He gave a small shrug, looking anywhere but at her. "She's been there a long time... she... she doesn't talk, she just looks happy no matter what I bring. I just want something special - something different."

Luna spun around, her gaze moving over the flowers. "Is there anything that catches your eye?"

He walked past her, his gaze on the plants. "I'd like a plant, but I'm not sure that she'd manage one," he muttered, more to himself.

"I have some beautiful Day Lilies, they mean mother," Luna said. "Some white heather for protection -"

"Protection?"

"Protection from whatever has her in there," Luna replied, softly. "Pnk roses are for thankfulness and grace."

"Do you know the meaning of all types of flowers?" the man asked.

Luna smiled. "I do."

"Well, I'll trust your judgement if you can make me something up. But tell me... is there... is there a flower that means /you have a beautiful smile/?"

"Yellow tulips," she promptly replied. "They mean ' _there is sunshine in your smile'_."

He picked one up and brought it to the counter, watching as Luna moved around, collecting flowers and expertly arranging them into an unusual but beautiful bouquet.

Finally Luna had it ready, reaching for her favourite off white ribbon. She cut a generous piece and wound it around the stems of the flowers, and presented them to her customer, with a smile.

...oOo...

"Can you make these up weekly for me? Should I pay in advance?"

"I'll make them up," she said. "Just pay on collection. I'll need your name."

"Neville," he said, holding out the tulip to her. "It's probably really stupid to buy a girl in a flower shop a flower," Neville muttered, blushing. "But you have a really pretty smile and I think sunshine describes it perfectly."

She took the tulip, winding the flower into her hair and fixing the stem with a hair-clip. "Thank you, Neville. My name is Luna. You know, no-one's ever given me flowers before," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Well... maybe next time, I could buy you more?"

"Or we could meet for dinner?" She held out a card with the shop's phone number on.

Neville grinned. "Sure."

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	23. Not So Meet Cute - Unrequited HarryGinny

**366 prompt** : Hush

 **The Valentine-Making Station** \- _Text Me: Write a Muggle!AU._

 **Stratego** \- Write a story based off of the generic romantic comedy plot. The pair cannot end up together. _I was a bit stuck on this, but just went with the meet cute idea from basically 90% of rom-coms._

* * *

 **Not So Meet-Cute**

Unrequited Harry/Ginny, brief Harry/Draco

* * *

Harry pushed open the door of the newsagents. He headed over to the counter, grabbing a bar of dairy milk from the selection underneath the counter. "Can I have ten Superking black and The Sun?" he asked.

The cigarettes, chocolate and newspaper were handed over, and Harry took them and handed his money over. He turned, almost bumping into a redhead.

"Oh, sorry," he said, smiling politely at the girl. She returned his smile.

"That's okay," she replied. Harry nodded and turned to leave the shop, and the girl moved to the counter.

The next stop was to pick up some lunch, and Harry headed over to Greggs as he did every Saturday morning. He grabbed two sandwiches from the top shelf and a couple of drinks, before moving to join the short queue. In front of him was the same redhead from the newsagents.

The girl turned to smile at him, and Harry smiled back politely, before looking away. He focused on the front counter where all the baked good were, along with the cakes.

"Two sausage rolls and a box of chocolate ring doughnuts," Harry decided, as he reached the front. He handed over the money, took the carrier bag, and turned around, only to find her gone.

The last stop for Harry was the nearby supermarket - the main reason for him coming out. Sunday dinner would be a roast and the meat needed to be as fresh as possible. So that meant coming in the day before for it.

He glimpsed red in the distance and saw the girl heading to the supermarket also. What were the chances that they would end up in the same queue again?

Pretty high, he assumed, heading in the same direction.

He was getting tired of it all. These meet-cutes weren't cute in the slightest. In fact, they were down-right annoying. He knew that once they met in the supermarket queue which would no doubt be longer than the others, she would try to engage him in conversation.

He wasn't wrong, but thankfully the next queue opened up and Harry took the opportunity to slip to the front of that queue. The girl moved too, but someone else got there before her, and thankfully that person was in the way of the conversation.

...oOo...

The blond looked up as Harry walked into the room.

"What meat did you get?"

"Gammon. They had just put it out this morning. Do you want a sausage roll?"

Draco grimaced at the sight of the greasy bag. "No, but I'll share the doughnuts with you," he replied. "Was she there again?"

There was a short hush before harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I think she assumes if she continues to go into the same shops as me, she'll get my attention. Maybe I should switch my routine, or go out earlier next Saturday?"

"Or I'll come with you," Draco replied with a smirk, reaching for the cigarettes. "Let her see that you're not available."

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	24. A Trip Back Home - Charlie Weasley

**366 prompt** : Reality

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Option 1 - Write about someone who is happy being single.

* * *

 **A Trip Back Home**

Charlie Weasley

* * *

Charlie watched Bill roll his eyes as his mother reached for her wand. "Just a little trim, it's too long," she stated.

"Mum, I like it this length," Bill pointed out.

She sighed, her hand moving away from her wand again. "It looks so nice when it's short," she said, before turning to Charlie

He mentally braced himself. "So, Charlie, have you met a nice girl yet?"

Charlie shook his head. He had already learnt that 'I'm too busy with work' or 'I don't find myself attracted to anyone' were not suitable responses in Molly's eyes.

As much as he loved his mother, he hated this part of the visit, where she sat him in the kitchen and quizzed his love life (or lack of). "I haven't yet."

"Are there no girls working at the reserve?" she asked. "I've heard about a nice girl in the Welsh reserve -"

"There aren't any close to my age," Charlie explained, cutting off her matchmaking. "But if I find someone that I'm interested in and can see a future with, you'll be one of the first to know."

"Charlie." She slipped into the seat facing him, looking quite serious. "You've never brought a girl home and I think you're as far from marriage as… as you've ever been. The same with becoming a father. Tell me - are you… it wouldn't change how we feel about you - you're our son and we love you no matter what, but are you gay?"

Bill choked on his sandwich and Charlie leaned over, slapping him firmly on the back. "Mum, I'm not. I just haven't found anyone that really interests me. If I do, I'll make sure to let you know, but for now, can we drop it?"

"Molly dearest," Arthur said, walking into the kitchen. "Time is getting on a little bit, so would you like me to help you with dinner?"

"Dinner?" her eyes widened. "I should have already started."

"I'm happy to help you," Arthur assured her. He placed a kiss on her cheek and gestured for the pair to leave the room.

...oOo…

"You should have just told her you were gay," Bill muttered, once they had joined the rest of the family, due to time constraints as it was approaching dinner time.

"Good idea in theory, but in reality? It's the worst idea ever because it's mum! She'd want me to bring home my boyfriend and she'd talk about us adopting. It wouldn't make her take it easy on me at all. I'd still be in the same boat."

"Fair enough," Bill said. "So… things are still the same?"

Charlie nodded. "I don't think there's anything wrong with liking being single. I don't want a relationship and certainly don't need one. I'm not attracted to anyone, male or female. I'm happy with my job and my life, so what could be wrong?"

"Mum is scared that you'll be lonely."

"With the size of this family?" Charlie scoffed. "Who could be lonely as a Weasley?"

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	25. Tonks - NymphadoraCharlie

**366 prompt** : Wishing

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays:** Star Trek: Insurrection - [dialogue] "It's a wonder you don't trip over your own feet." "Sometimes I do." [dialogue] "I kiss you, and you say 'yuck'!?"

 **The Valentines-Making Station:** Rainbow: Write about Tonks.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Alchemy Assignment - Write about a Hufflepuff student

* * *

 **Tonks**

Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

Nymphadora wished that she didn't agree to help Charlie with his latest prank. The tunnel was too cold!

"Come on, Dora." Charlie took her hands in his. "I know you can do this!"

His lips brushed hers, and she nodded, pulling the robes on. Seconds later, a sour-faced potions-master stood in her place.

"Brilliant," Charlie said, laughing at the sight of him.

"Obviously," she drawled, raising an eyebrow, before shifting closer to Charlie. He backed into the wall, looking slightly repulsed.

"Ewww not when you look like Snape," he said, his face paling slightly as hers/Snape's came inches from his.

She started laughing at the look on his face. "Serves you right, putting me up to this!" She swooped in, landing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yuck!" he exclaimed. "Dora! We need to get the last ingredients and Snape has the whole potions storeroom on lockdown since last time. We can't even get near it. The only other way is to buy it from the shop. This isn't the time for joking around!" He looked relieved when she backed up.

"I kiss you, and you say 'yuck'!?"

"I don't mind /you/ kissing me. I just don't want Severus Snape kissing me!"

She sniggered. "Okay. What do we need?"

He tapped her throat with his wand, to help change her voice, before handing over a list. "I wrote it down, so you won't have to do much talking."

She nodded, starting forward and stumbling over the robes.

"It's a wonder you don't trip over your own feet."

"Sometimes I do," she sighed. "Know any spells to stop it happening?"

...oOo…

The door chimed and she walked in, heading straight to the counter. "I require these ingredients," she said, pushing the parchment towards the man. She couldn't help the nerves - what if the man saw through her disguise somehow?

Thankfully, the man didn't see anything amiss, but nodded. "Twelve sickles," he stated, turning to get the requested ingredients from the shelves behind him.

She reached into her pocket and internally panicked. Charlie still had the money! She frowned, searching to see if she had brought her own, when the door opened quickly, the bell chiming.

"You… dropped this… uh, Professor," Charlie said, handing the pouch over.

"Thanks baby," she muttered quietly. "Are you going to wait and walk me back?"

He nodded, quickly leaving. Dora turned back to the counter where the man was looking between her and Charlie with his mouth wide open in shock.

She placed the sickles on the counter and gave the man her best glare. The man quickly looked away.

...oOo…

Once back in the tunnel, she began to giggle.

"What? What's so funny?"

"He thought we were together. Not me and you… you and Snape," she laughed, wishing Charlie had seen his face. "His face was priceless! He thinks Snape is having an affair with a student!"

"That's not funny," Charlie muttered.

"Oh but it is," Dora laughed. "Just wait till the rumours that he's gay start!"

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	26. Studying - Charlus PotterTom Riddle

**366 prompt** : Nostalgia

 **The Valentines-Making Station:** Sun: Write about a leader.

 **Raising a Witch/Wizard:** Write a Slash Pairing

* * *

 **Studying**

Tom Riddle/Charlus Potter (unrequited)

* * *

Tom sighed as he looked at the books. He hated the implication his Transfiguration Professor gave that he was behind the other students. He knew that he wasn't - he knew it was Dumbledore's attempts to make him feel like he wasn't brilliant at everything, but Dumbledore had suggested a tutor.

To get the Professor off his back - considering the... incidents with his beloved pet - he knew Dumbledore had his suspicions. The Transfiguration Professor was the only one who wasn't fooled after all, and clearly wanted him to spend time outside his own house with a person of his own choosing to tutor him and not a Slytherin.

A scrape of a chair drew his attention, and he found himself looking into the brown eyes of Charlus Potter. The older boy ran a hand through his dark, messy hair, before smiling at Tom. "Riddle," he said in way of a greeting. "Dumbledore's asked me to go over things with you. Are you free now, or would you like to tell me when you want to meet?"

A sigh and a glance at his timetable before the pair made their studying arrangements.

...oOo...

Two months of tutoring and Tom had no idea at the end of the night why he had behaved in such a way. It could have been the way Charlus liked to run his hand through his hair when he was thinking or when he was nervous, or the way his brown eyes lit up when he got passionate about explaining something.

But for some reason, Tom's lips found Charlus', and Charlus hadn't pushed him away. The kiss hadn't been long enough and it had been Tom who had run, looking back at the library table from the door, to find Charlus staring after him.

Weeks later, and Tom hadn't broached the subject. He knew Charlus had hinted at it, hoping Tom would talk, but he had nothing to say. He didn't want to have a conversation about the kiss that probably meant nothing to the older boy.

His fears were confirmed when Charlus gave up trying to find out about it, instead taking Dorea Black to Hogsmeade. Tom glared after the pair, as they passed him, Charlus not even noticing he was there.

Tom realised that his attention had moved too far away from his goal. It was time for him to bring out his faithful pet. He planned to be powerful and Dumbledore had dangled Charlus in front of him like a carrot for a donkey, but Tom was no-one's donkey. Dumbledore would one day find out that he wasn't to be toyed with like that.

He pushed away his resentment and nostalgia during each tutoring session. Eyes that had seemed only for him, now stared dreamily after Dorea Black. It was too late now, he could see the weakness of love in Charlus' eyes. He hoped to never feel that himself.

Well, never again.

He excused himself from the tutoring session, heading to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	27. Muggle Contraptions - Arthur&Hermione

**366 prompt** : Stranger

 **The Valentines-Making Station:** Stars: Write about a platonic friendship between a man and a woman.

 **Raising a Witch/Wizard:** Write about a Weasley

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge:** (Gold) Arthur Weasley - Challenge: Write about Arthur Weasley

 **Stratego** : Getting a snack/drink from a vending machine.

* * *

 **Muggle Contraptions**

Hermione and Arthur Weasley (non-romantic)

* * *

Arthur looked at the large object taking up space in the small staff room. "Hermione, what is it?" he asked.

Hermione grinned. "This is what I called you in here to see," she said. "We'll have people to show all the Ministry staff how they work, but I thought I'd show you now, give you a chance to get the first look at it. I know how much you love muggle contraptions."

Arthur moved closer. "Muggles use these for… there's chocolate in there?" His eyes moved eagerly over it, working out its purpose. "It's one of the more stranger items I've seen."

"This is a vending machine. It gets filled with snacks like crisps, chocolate or fruit. You place the money in the coin slot, press the number written underneath your desired item and it'll fall out of the bottom."

"Ingenious," Arthur murmured, still examining the machine. "Where did you say the prices were?"

"Under the items, next to the code," Hermione explained. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sickle for a demonstration. "You see, this states that the a chocolate frog is one sickle, and the code is 01." She slipped the coin into the coin slot, and pressed the number. They watched as the chocolate frog fell down and Hermione reached into the flap and grabbed it.

Arthur quickly took her place, reaching into his pocket and checking what coins he had. He took his time, deciding what to start with, before spotting the pumpkin pasties.

"Number 04," he murmured, pushing his sickles into the machine. "I just press it and wait, right?"

Hermione wanted to laugh at the eager look on Arthur's face, but resisted. She nodded her head. "That's right," she confirmed.

Two chocolates and a cake later, someone else walked into the room.

Hermione turned around, having heard the footsteps, to see Remus Lupin looking eagerly at the vending machine.

"Hermione, Arthur," he said in greeting. "Is that a vending machine?"

"It is," Hermione said.

Remus fished around in his pocket, withdrawing some coins. "Wonderful idea," he said. "It saves me having to go downstairs for some chocolate."

Hermione watched as Remus fed a handful of coins into the machine and wondered if getting the machines into the Ministry had been a big mistake.

"So, how comes they are here?"

"Kingsley wanted to make the Ministry friendlier to the Muggleborns," Hermione explained as he started pressing the numbers with chocolate after chocolate dropping down.

Once Remus had collected his chocolate, Arthur was pushing more coins into the machine, muttering about how clever muggles were.

Hermione grinned and left the room, knowing Arthur had gotten the hang of it.

She headed towards the maintenance office to get them to check the machine on a daily basis, rather than every three days like they had previously discussed. She realised that with Arthur's love of muggle things and Remus' love of chocolate, the machine would most likely be empty by the end of the day.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	28. Tusks - Sir Nicholas & Lady Grieve

**366 prompt** : Heartbeat

 **Russian Roulette:** Nearly Headless Nick

* * *

 **Tusks**

Nearly Headless Nick/ Lady Grieve

* * *

Sir Nicholas bowed in the presence of Lady Grieve, before straightening and meeting her blue eyes as she regarded him in amusement.

"Sir Nicholas, it is an honour," she said, offering her hand. Sir Nicholas took it, brushing his lips along the back of it. "Walk with me?" she requested, gesturing towards the gardens.

A strange request as he did not know the Lady. Though it was safe to take a walk - the gardens were open, and as long as her chaperone could keep sight of her to know that she was in trusted hands. He didn't want rumours to spread.

"Of course, my dear Lady," he replied, bowing slightly once more before offering his arm.

...oOo...

"There is talk," she began, after a few minutes of exchanging pleasantries. "Talk of magic within these walls. Though people fear it, my Uncle believes that you aren't dangerous. He has told me of all the power you possess. I have to admit that I was eager to meet the man who made my uncle talk with such awe!"

"I like to think of myself as doing good," Nicholas replied, knowing that Grieve wouldn't be satisfied if he tried to pretend that he didn't have magic, and that it was easier to talk about it. "If I give people no reason to harm me, then they will come to accept me… though not many people are privy to the knowledge that I have magic."

"Of course you have my discretion," she insisted. "My Uncle talked highly of you after all, I would not pass your secret to others."

"Me?" Sir Nicholas exclaimed, surprised. He was often overlooked by any ladies in the court, and Lady Grieve was an a pretty woman, yet there was no mistaking the look she was giving him..

She nodded, giving him a sweet smile. "I was rather hoping your magic would help me."

"My dearest Lady," he began. "I will do what I can to help you."

"It's my teeth - they've been the source of cruel ridicule. I just want them to be straight. I hate the sight of the crooked teeth."

He glanced at her teeth but saw nothing wrong with them.

"Please, Sir Nicholas. Would you help me?"

He pulled out his wand. "I will do what I can."

...oOo…

He heard the clunk of the executioner's axe against the floor and knew his time was coming. He was sure everyone could hear the rush of his heartbeat in anticipation of what was about to come.

He heard the scrape as the axe was dragged off the floor and lifted into the air, as his eyes made contact with a hooded woman. From his angle he could make out the tusk protruding from her mouth.

He had insisted he could fix it back, but she hadn't listened. He had pleaded for his life, but his words only fell on deaf ears. He wasn't ready for his life to end, he had just tried to help people.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**

 **Thanks to FF for betaing**


	29. Runaway - James&Remus (no pairing)

Written for:

 **Bad Movie Tuesday** \- North: [plot device] Running away from home.

 **366 Prompts -** Bitter

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -** **Task:** A friend is like the aether because in peoples lives they fill a huge part of their hearts. This weeks task will be to write about the importance of friendship. **Notes:** Friendship should be the main genre of your story.

* * *

 **Runaway**

James Potter and Remus Lupin (friendship)

* * *

Remus fiddled with his jumper sleeve nervously as he waited for an answer. He had no choice but to come here; he had nowhere else to go.

He listened to the sound of footsteps, before James the door swung open.

"That bad?" James whispered, looking him over.

Remus merely nodded, the tears threatening to spill.

"How long do you want to stay?"

"He said… he called me a soulless monster," Remus admitted, his voice shaking. "Said that creatures like me should be put down."

James' eyes widened. Remus had always had trouble with his father, but his father had kept these views to himself before. It had only started when Remus had started dating Sirius, had his father began to act this way.

James wondered if it was because _mates_ were a Werewolf thing, or if it was because Sirius was male.

"I'll talk to my mum. Sirius is out with my dad at the moment… but he'll be happy to see you."

Remus nodded as James' arms slipped around him. James wasn't the most affectionate of the group - that was Sirius - but he knew what Remus needed and didn't hesitate in holding Remus tightly and giving his friend a minute to compose himself. Apart from the slight shake of Remus' body, there was nothing much to give away that he was crying.

"I don't care what your dad says," James told him. "None of us think that. We all think you're great. There wouldn't be a Marauders without you - we wouldn't be Animagus or have made the map if it hadn't been for you. Sirius loves you, I've never seen him happier than when he's with you. You need to remember that Sirius is your mate - mates are soulmates and how could you have a soulmate if you didn't have a soul? Forget what he said, because he's full of shi…"

"James, who is at the... Remus?" Dorea interrupted. She took one look at Remus and pulled him from James' arms into her own. "How about a cup of tea and a slice of chocolate cake?" she asked, half dragging Remus towards the living room. "Are you staying? I'll have James make up another bed in the spare room for you. You are welcome to stay as long as you need of course."

She glanced back at James, who was shutting the front door and he nodded, confirming her worry.

Dorea already knew what Lyall Lupin's views on both sexuality and Lycanthropy were, and knew this day would come ever since Sirius sent a letter to her stating that he was in love. Lyall was a bitter man, blaming the world from what happened to his son, hating his son for what he was, even though it was Lyall's actions that led to it.

Though part of her was glad that Remus had finally left. At least in the Potter home, he would have a loving family there for him, rather than a father that barely tolerated his existence.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **500 words**


	30. Trying Out - OliverHarry

**366 prompt** : Rules

 **Valentine Making Station Challenge** : Balloons: Write about any kind of flight.

 **The Game Is On Challenge:** The Red-Headed League: Write about quidditch.

 **Raise a Witch/Wizard Challenge** : Harry Potter

* * *

 **Trying Out**

Harry/Oliver

* * *

Harry tightened his grip on his broomstick as his gaze fell on the snitch. He wasn't the only Seeker on the pitch; there were three others trying out for the team and from the corner of his eye, he spotted someone else flying in that direction.

Leaning forward, Harry sped up. He had been circling the pitch with two sightings so far. His eyes were locked onto the snitch, watching it carefully to make sure it didn't disappear from sight once again.

The other Seeker reached the snitch at the same time as Harry, but the snitch had already dived for the ground. Harry and the Seeker quickly followed. Harry was reminded of his first Quidditch match as the other Seeker pulled up, and he followed the Snitch into a low dive, pulling up at the last moment, almost skimming the grass as he followed.

He knew that the other Seeker was flying just a little higher, and had to catch the snitch before it went skyward once more, as the other Seeker would have a chance once again.

Relief flowed through him as his fingers closed around the small ball.

 _...oOo..._

"Well done, Harry," Oliver said, landing next to him and and ignoring the rest of the players.

"Hey Oliver," Harry replied, smiling at him. "How did I do?"

"I think you've gotten better since Hogwarts, impressive. With you on the team, we could get to finals this year!"

"You talk like I've already got on the team," Harry said, grinning as Oliver threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Well... rules state that we have a team meeting after the match, but you were much better than the rest of them," Oliver said, leading him from the pitch. "I wouldn't be surprised if my team wanted to sign you today."

Harry grinned. "I hope so," he said.

"I could see they were all impressed with you," Oliver replied.

"I'm going to go and change now," Harry replied, noticing the team looking over.

Oliver's arm dropped and Harry felt Oliver slap his arse as he turned away. "Good game," he said. Harry turned to look at him, but Oliver had already started to walk over to his team-mates.

Thankfully Oliver hadn't see the blush that had appeared on Harry's cheeks.

Puddlemere weren't the only team with a Seeker spot open but it wasn't just the position that Harry was after. He was after something else! Ever since the twins mentioned that Percy and Oliver had dated for a month back in school, Harry knew he could be in with a chance… hopefully.

But, Harry knew he had to get Oliver's attention and the number one way to do so was through Quidditch. Sirius had been the one to suggest that Harry join the same team and Sirius was the relationship expert, he had been in a relationship for forever, after all.

All Harry knew was that if he made the team, he'd be spending a lot of time with Oliver Wood.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**


	31. Undercover - BillTeddy

**366 prompt** : Fake

 **Valentine Making Station Challenge** : Teddy Bear - Write about Teddy Lupin

 **The Game Is On Challenge:** The Crooked Man - Write about somebody who has a secret

 **Raise a Witch/Wizard Challenge** : The Burrow

 **Bad Movie Tuesday Challenge:** "I haven't _played_ it, but I'm aware _of_ it."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- Transfiguration - **Task:** Consider a character who is not an animagus in canon and write about their animagus form and what they would use it for.

 **Friends Challenge** \- Write a next-gen era crack fic

* * *

 **Undercover**

Teddy/Bill

* * *

Bill looked down at the tank.

He didn't know why Sirius had slipped a few Galleons into his pocket and winked at him. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with the tank and the chameleon either. Was he supposed to babysit it? Sirius could have said something - anything - to let him know.

He didn't even know that Sirius _owned_ a chameleon.

...oOo...

The tank was placed on the desk in his old bedroom. The lizard stared at him as he examined the tank. He wasn't the expert on lizards (as that was Charlie's department), but did they really sleep on something that closely resembled a miniature human bed?

...oOo...

Bill left the chameleon with Roxanne whilst he ate dinner. He said nothing about her naming it Rainbow and feeding it from her plate. He was glad she had found something it would eat.

"So Bill, you've joined a muggle football team?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. Some muggles that live near the cottage have invited me to play with them." As he told his father about it, he could see the chameleon watching him in fascination.

No. He was just imagining the look.

...oOo...

"How was he? Did he behave himself?"

"Uh… yeah," Bill said, passing the cage over. "Cute, isn't he?"

"I bet Charlie loved him. I mean… lizards aren't a far step from dragons."

"Charlie isn't here, but Rainbow wasn't any trouble." He reached in, running a finger over the chameleon's back and missing Sirius' narrowed gaze.

...oOo...

"So it was a bust?" Sirius said as the chameleon transformed into his eighteen year old stepson.

Teddy stretched out. "Actually, it went well. He didn't know I was a fake."

"It did?"

"Yeah. Have you ever noticed how beautiful Bill looks - especially with those adorable scars?" Teddy asked. "I just want to kiss each and every one of them."

"Oh trust me, I know all about the joys of scars," Sirius replied. "But… wait, I thought you said Charlie was your soulmate?"

"It's Bill," Teddy assured him. "I'm sure of this!"

"Do you want to go back in?" Sirius offered. "I can drop you back there?"

Teddy shook his head. "It'll be too suspicious if you did that. What's next?"

"Well, did you learn anything about him?"

"I learnt that he looks sexy when he gets naked," Teddy said dreamily. "I bet our babies would be beautiful."

...oOo...

Bill smiled as Teddy slipped into the seat next to him. Sirius and Remus were further down the table, talking to Arthur and he hadn't seen Teddy in ages.

"So, I was thinking of taking up muggle football," Teddy stated. "Do you have any tips? I've heard you're the expert!"

"Have you played before?"

"I haven't _played_ it, but I'm aware _of_ it."

Bill was certain he was imagining the fascinated look on Teddy's face as his hair turned a familiar blue.

He wasn't certain, but it looked a lot like the blue of the chameleon that Sirius had dropped over the previous week.

* * *

 **500 Words**

 **Review Please :)**

 **Any pairing requests that I haven't already featured - let me know.**


	32. Her First Day - Padma&Draco (friendship)

Written for:

 **The Mystery Competition** \- Cryptic Liza, you will be writing about Draco Malfoy and Padma Patil. You must write about these characters becoming friends, and you must have the word 'canorous' in there somewhere.

 **Hogwarts May Event: Flowers** \- _Cornflowers_ \- easily recognisable thanks to their blue colour, the colour of Ravenclaw. Write about a teacher who was in Ravenclaw. **10 Points**

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays -** The Room [Object] Candle

 **Hogwarts May Event** \-  Symbols of May (3) May's birthstone is the Emerald - Write about a Slytherin Character Week Long Events (7) National Teacher Appreciation Week (US) - Write about a Hogwarts' Professor Silly Holidays (29) Geek Pride Day - Write about a Ravenclaw character

 **The Valentine Making Station** \- Ribbons: Blue: Write about a Ravenclaw.

 **366 Prompt** \- First Day

* * *

 **Her First Day**

Padma and Draco (friendship)

* * *

Padma straightened the cutlery on the table, trying to find something to do that didn't involve looking out at the students. She knew that she wouldn't recognise any of the faces, but she was terrified at sitting on this side of the Professor's table.

She remembered the first time she had ever entered the hall, her twin at her side, fascinated by everything: from the ceiling to the candles. She had been just as in awe of the hall as she was at that very moment, and it was a feeling that she knew she would never get over.

Realising she couldn't look at her plate all night, Padma glanced up the table, her eyes metting Hagrid's. She returned his welcoming smile before her gaze drifted to the silent blond next to her.

He paid her no mind as he drummed his fingers against the table, staring intently. She followed his gaze, noticing the Headmistress placing the stool and the hat for the sorting.

She zoned out slightly at the canorous sound of the sorting hat singing, her eyes moving slowly across the tables. She jumped at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice, having not realised that the hat had stopped singing.

"Atkinson, Jonathan." A small boy stepped through the crowd, his eyes on the sorting hat.

"A sickle says he's a Hufflepuff," Draco muttered, almost causing Padma to spill her drink in surprise. She stared at the boy, who looked both scared and determined.

"Gryffindor," she replied, instead of telling Draco that she wasn't interested in betting.

He raised an eyebrow. "You sound so certain."

They watched the hat eagerly as it was placed on the boy's head.

"Gryffindor," it shouted after a moment, causing Draco to pout slightly.

"Barnes, April," Professor McGonagall called as the boy walked over to the Gryffindor table, and the cheering settled slightly.

"Okay, but this one is definitely a Hufflepuff," Draco stated. Padma watched the girl.

"Ravenclaw," Padma settled on.

"Gryffindor," the hat announced.

"I bet that the redhead at the back is a Gryffindor," Draco muttered, eyes scanning the crowd as the Gryffindors cheered for a second time. "The boy with brown hair on the far right, he's a Slytherin."

"You're on. I think the blond boy at the front, shaking, is a Ravenclaw," she replied. "And…" she looked around, her eyes settling on first-year. "The redheaded boy on the right - he's a Ravenclaw too."

"You're on. A galleon for each correct guess?"

Padma grinned. "That sounds fair."

...oOo...

"I bet Slytherin gets to 500 points before Ravenclaw!"

She laughed at Draco. "You seem so sure," she repeated. "I think Ravenclaw will hit 500 points before Slytherin gets to 400."

"You're on." He shook her head, grinning. "But Slytherin will win the Quidditch Cup."

"Ravenclaw will win the house cup."

He snorted. "We'll see. Well, goodnight. Good luck with your classes tomorrow."

"And you," she replied. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Padma."

She smiled as he walked away, glad that she had made a friend already.

* * *

 **Thanks to Firefly for betaing. :)**


	33. Two Letters - Neville&Lily (no pairing)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- Arithmancy - Task: For this assignment, I want you to write me a story about the differences between a pureblood receiving their Hogwarts letter, and a muggleborn.

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays Challenge** \- Legally Blondes - [action] Yawn

 **Hogwarts May Event** \- Day Long Events - **6** \- Commemoration Day of Fallen Soldiers - Write about a character who died during the Wizarding Wars, as a direct result of the war. - **18** \- Day of Youth - Write about a child.

 **The Valentines Making Station** \- Sprinkles: Write about getting good news.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** _Friends and Family Vocab Prompts:_ Father, Home, Mother, Uncle, Sister, Friend

* * *

 **Two Letters**

 **Neville and Lily. Not a pairing**

* * *

Neville sat quietly at the table, listening to his Grandmother talking about the charity work her ladies group were currently working on. He tried to remember everything she was saying in case she questioned him - it had happened before when he had lost focus or started day-dreaming.

He reached for the glass of water at the table (his Grandmother thought that pumpkin juice was bad for him) and took a sip, before turning back to his toast and taking a bite.

"Elbows," Augusta said, pausing in her story about her group to chastise her Grandson.

Neville quickly pulled his elbows from the table, and turned his full attention to his Grandmother.

"Now, as I was saying -"

Neville never did find out what she was saying, as a large owl swooped through the window and landed in front of him.

He untied the letter, eager to find out who had written to him - after all, it wasn't often he got a letter. Sometimes his Uncle write, or when he was away from home, he'd hear from his Grandmother - but never had a bird come straight to him.

The letter was removed, and Neville mourned the roast that the owl began to eat, before turning it over.

"Hogwarts," he murmured, loud enough for his Grandmother to hear. He looked across the table to see a wide smile on her face. "You got in?" she whispered, seemingly shocked.

Neville knew that she had been concerned that he wouldn't be accepted - that his magic wasn't strong enough. They had feared for a long time that he was a squib.

But this was proof. He could go to Hogwarts and make his parents proud.

* * *

Lily Evans stifled a yawn as she listened to her sister brag about her grades in her first year at High-School. Petunia had been bragging about it for the whole summer - just because her grades were better than Lily's upon leaving school, there was no reason to be mean.

She had said as much to her mother when Petunia had been out of the house, but her mother had just told her to allow her sister the happiness that came with the good grades.

She scooped up some of the soggy cereal, her eyes finding the clock on the wall, wondering how much longer before her sister left.

A knock at the door had Lily jumping to her feet, eager to get away. Her father sent her back to the table with just one look, and she slumped down once more.

A couple of minutes later, her father walked in, a curious expression on his face. "Has everyone finished?" he asked. "I think we all need to go into the sitting room."

Lily followed her sister and mother from the room, curious to find out what was happening.

Walking into the room, Lily's eyes fell on a woman in a strange hat and even stranger clothes. She wondered if this was what Severus had told her about - he had mentioned the strange ways that wizards and witches dressed.

But why was one in her house?

"Is that… am I going to Hogwarts?" she asked, her heart beating hard against her chest. She had doubted Severus' words about a school of magic, having not read anything about it in any of her books. She had even looked it up in the yellow pages - nothing.

But a witch was in her house, that meant something.

"You are. You know about the school?"

"I do. My friend - his mother is a witch - he told me all about Hogwarts and witches and wizards," Lily said eagerly. "I didn't know how much was true, but I know I can do things - I can make flowers bloom."

The witch nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She produced a prospectus from nowhere, handing it to Lily's gobsmacked parents.

"A school of magic?" Petunia replied, doubtfully. "How comes I didn't get told about this."

Lily looked at her sister for a moment, taking in the frown on her face, before turning back to the Professor. "So it is real?"

"It is. Magic is real, and you've got it inside of you," Minerva stated. Lily believed her, there was something in her no-nonsense tone that told Lily that she could trust what the woman way saying. Professor McGonagall didn't look the sort to lie about something like this. "Here is your welcome letter."

Lily reached out for the letter, taking a moment to run her finger over the seal on the back. She turned it over, her own name shimmering on the front.

"Thank you," she replied softly.


	34. Blood Roses - MrsZabiniOC, Blaise

Written for:

 **Hogwarts Funfair** \- Haunted House: Write about stopping to smell the roses.

 **Hogwarts Funfair** \- Carousel: _(spell) Sectumsempra_

 **Hogwarts Camp:** Bi-weekly Relay Races - "Didn't it occur to you that you're hurting me, too?!"

 **Bad Movie Tuesday:** The Swarm - [plot device] Character death

 **366 Prompts Challenge** \- Roses

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge** \- (Gold): Occamy **-** Challenge: Write about an overprotective mother.

* * *

 **Blood Roses**

 **Mrs Zabini and Blaise**

* * *

Mrs Zabini stood up from the ground and cast a cleaning spell on the area around her. She had been busy pruning and admiring her prize-roses.

She carefully removed the dirty gloves from her hands, dropping them down onto the ground nearby. She carefully dusted her trousers off, though no dirt clung to them, before reaching up to fix her hair.

"Looking as beautiful as ever, Mother."

A smile pulled at her crimson lips and she turned, her eyes falling on her son. She hadn't been expecting him that day, though there was nothing she would rather do than see her little boy. Blaise walked over, his lips meeting her cheek for a moment. "And the roses are blooming perfectly, I see."

She tilted her head. "I'm sure you had no doubt in my roses?"

"Of course I have no doubt, Mother. You have the most beautiful roses - we all know that the ladies at the Ministry are jealous of your garden. How do you manage to get them that deep shade of red?" Blaise knelt down by the flowers, taking a deep breath. "I've never seen a garden with that exact colour roses before."

...oOo...

 _"I'm leaving," the man spat. "Does this marriage mean nothing to you? Merlin, we have a son, yet all you care about is how your hair looks or what clothes you're wearing. Don't you even care about him?"_

 _"Do not even attempt to say that I would ever put anything above my son," she hissed. "You know I would do anything for him!"_

 _"Maybe I should take the boy with me," the man shouted. "He would be happier living with me, than me leaving him with you! You're just poison."_

 _"You... you wish to hurt me and take my son?" Fury built up inside the woman at the very idea. "You would take my son away from me?"_

 _"Didn't it occur to you that you're hurting me, too?! When I married you, I agreed to become a father to Blaise, not just a husband to you. He'll be better off in my care, rather than with a cold, twisted -"_

 _Her wand was in her hand before the man could finish speaking._

 _"Sectumsempra."_

 _The spell shot towards him three times in quick succession, before he could even get his own wand in hand._

 _"I was rather fond of you," she mused, moving towards the body. Blood coated his throat, making him unable to scream. "But you threatened to take my son away."_

 _When the blood stopped running, the body was transfigured into a stick and thrown in the fireplace with all the rest. She allowed the blood to soak into the ground, where the seeds had been planted._

...oOo...

She moved away from the flowers, Blaise pulling his head from the one closest to him and standing up to follow.

"Those were my reward for keeping you safe," she replied. "Are you staying long enough to have a cup of tea?"

"Of course, mother," Blaise replied, following her into the house.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **506 words**

* * *

Gringotts Prompt Bank

Descriptors: Shouted

Prepositions: Above, Falling, Following, Nearby, Towards

Nature Words, Flowers, Trees, and Plants: Roses

Sex and the City: Threatened

Various Prompts: Genre Specific: object - Wand, Flowers, Roses

Charmed (episode 4): Flowers

Phantom of the Opera: Plot point: a murder, Emotion: Anger

All Colour Prompts: Crimson, Red

Object Prompts - Magical Objects: Wand

HP Prompts: Spells, Charms, ETC: _Sectumsempra_

Friends and Family Vocab Prompts: Mother


	35. Safe - ViktorCedric

Written for:

Weekly Pairing Challenge - Slash \- Cedric/Viktor - Optional Prompt: (Genre) Hurt/Comfort

Restricted Section Challenge - Write something in the Trio Era but you cannot include or mention the characters Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger.

Bad Movie Tuesday - Emotion: fear

366 prompt - Unconscious

* * *

Safe

* * *

Viktor couldn't help but fear the worst. There were murmurs about something wrong, even before Cedric turned up. He himself had suffered from an unforgivable in the maze and he knew something dark was going on. He feared that Cedric was in worse condition: maybe even dead!

He rushed forward, pushing through the crowd that began to appear around them, dropping to his knees next to an unconscious Cedric.

Viktor took the suddenly vacated space next to Cedric, grabbing his hand, just as Madam Pomfrey arrived.

As she cast diagnostic spells, another man dropped down next to Viktor.

"Cedric, son?" the man called, his voice sounding hoarse as he looked at the pale, unmoving body. The man didn't seem to know what else to say.

"Both of you stand back, he'll be fine. He got to us in time."

...oOo…

 _"Good luck today," Viktor began, slowly doing up each button of his shirt._

 _Cedric pulled his own shirt over his head, not taking the time to undo the buttons, just to do them up again. Once on, he buttoned the top three buttons and watched Viktor._

 _"You will be careful? You will not go easy on me?" Viktor asked._

 _"Do you want me to?" Cedric replied, raising his eyebrows._

 _"Of course not," Viktor stated. "I want to ensure we both do our best, despite how we feel for each other. We both want to win and after a winner is chosen, we will be together again?"_

 _Cedric smiled and nodded. His uniform back on, he moved into Viktor's embrace. "Together," he confirmed. "You'll be back at…"_

 _"Yes, but I will be finishing soon. I will travel with my team, but you will get tickets to all games. We will see each other often. I promise you that! I have found you, I will not let you go so easily."_

 _Cedric pressed his lips against Viktor's for a short moment. "I love you," he whispered. "Now, let's get back before anyone starts looking for us!"_

...oOo…

Cedric's head was spinning when he opened his eyes. Immediately, both his hands were grabbed and he turned his head. "Father? Viktor?"

"We're here," Amos said, looking across at Viktor. "Potter said… what happened, son?"

"You-Know-Who… he's back. The cup was a portkey and… he tried — tortured me until I could barely move. I was lucky he left me alive. After all, he only — he didn't want me. The spy at the school cast spells to try and ensure the rest of us wouldn't reach the cup.

"I'm glad you are safe," Viktor responded, noticing how exhausted and sick Cedric looked. "You will take time to heal and must relax. I will be staying here whilst you do. Your headmaster has agreed for me to portkey home once you are better."

Cedric smiled softly at him. "So maybe there is an upside to being injured. I get to spend more time with you!"

Viktor beamed at the words. "I will be outside. I will give you privacy to talk to your father."

He headed out of the hospital wing, knowing that Cedric would explain their relationship. That had always been the plan, and the man had seen Viktor holding his son's hand and already suspected, and hadn't seemed to have minded.


	36. Triumphant - DeanGinny

Written for:

The Pirate Battles - Prompt 1

 _Acrostic-y Challenge - T = Triumphant_

* * *

Triumphant

* * *

The scene was ready, Dean thought, as he nibbled on the end of his paintbrush. He struggled to tear his gaze away from where Ginny was sitting at the Common Room window. She had agreed to be in his painting, happy to sit wherever he wanted, but he insisted she sit back where she had been and continue to read the book.

Finally he had memorised the sight, and turned to the blank white canvas, hoping he would be able to make Ginny as perfect in the picture as she truly was.

His eyes moved between the girl and the painting, adding the smaller details that he had missed. When he stepped back, he realised just how dark it was outside, and wondered how long Ginny had been sitting there, posing for him.

"Gin," he began, setting a charm on the canvas so the paint dried quickly. "I'm finished."

She glanced up, looking slightly surprised. "How did it turn out?" she asked.

"Perfect," he replied with a smile. He leaned in, his lips brushing her cheek for a second. "Thank you."

...oOo...

Ginny headed along to the small show that the art class were putting on. She looked at some beautiful (and some awful) pictures, but nothing in her eyes stood out. As she came to the end, she noticed Dean talking to Seamus, not noticing her approach.

She turned to look at the picture. She knew that Dean was amazing, but he was drawing a picture of her, so she didn't expect too much.

She hadn't expected the way the canvas was brought to life by Dean. The way the sun setting in the picture looked just as it had when she had glanced up from the window, and she almost didn't recognise the girl in the window. Certainly that wasn't her?

Is that how Dean saw her every time he looked at her?

As he came over, arm slipping around her waist, Ginny knew that his picture would win.

...oOo...

Dean walked over, a triumphant smile on his lips. "I did it!"

"Did what? Ginny asked, looking up from the table with a smile.

"I won. My painting won. You helped me, so this is for you. The prize was a gift certificate valid for anywhere in Hogsmeade."

He held out a gift certificate, but Ginny shook her head.

"It was your painting, you keep that!"

Dean hesitated, realising that Ginny wouldn't take it. "How about we split it?" he suggested. "Saturday in Hogsmeade, we can go out for something to eat or something."

Ginny grinned. "I'd like that," she replied.


	37. Her New Favourite Portrait - Dilys

Written for:

 **Quidditch League** \- round 10. Chaser 1: Dilys Derwent (Portrait)

Prompts used: 7. (word) tree. 8. Image of handmade flower. 15. Picture of someone holding a violin.

 **366 Challenge:** (Word) dark

* * *

 **Her New Favourite Portrait**

* * *

Dilys listened attentively as Albus Dumbledore mused over his latest and most ongoing issue: the position of the DADA Professor. She hadn't much advice to give him as the rumoured 'curse' was not something she had to deal with in her time, but she approved his suggestion of hiring a Werewolf to take the position.

The reasons were excellent after all, and surely the Lycanthropy could be hidden. After all, Albus _had_ said the man in question had attended Hogwarts as a student whilst having the condition. He had hidden it back then, and could surely hide it now.

It wasn't like there were many people lining up for the position. In fact, Albus had set out to find this man himself. The man would be willing to protect Harry from the dangerous man that had escaped Azkaban. All he had to do was send the job offer.

Albus finally made his choice, writing on the parchment before thanking the portraits. Dilys stood up and walked through the other portraits, not ready to head back to St. Mungo's just yet. After all, Albus may still need her for something.

Dilys made her way calmly through the portraits, greeting the now familiar faces. She remembered having talked to them when she was the Headmistress at the castle herself.

She walked down the flight of stairs to the beautiful portrait with the sun blazing down, where a large sycamore tree provided some shade. Dilys headed to the trunk of the tree, removing her heavy robe and carefully hanging it over a low branch. She settled down on the grass, marvelling at how real it felt under her fingers.

"You're early."

Dilys opened her eyes, watching a man approach. He held a basket of food and a pair of wine glasses. She eyed the bottle of wine sticking out of the basket. "What if the students see us?"

The man chuckled as he lifted the blanket draped over his arm. "The students won't be returning for a few weeks," he assured her. "You worry too much, Dilys."

He smiled at her fondly.

"Two former headmasters of the school indulging during the day would set a bad example," Dilys replied, accepting a glass from his hand. Giffard, you've outdone yourself again!"

Giffard finished laying out the food he had brought, before opening the wine. He settled next to Dilys. "Only the best for you, dearest." He poured the wine into his glass. "Do you have long before you must return to the hospital?"

"I have a few hours," she replied, bringing the wine to her lips.

...oOo...

Bidding farewell to Giffard and promising to return the next day pleased her gentleman friend and he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I await your return," he murmured. They walked together through the portraits until they were outside of the Headmaster's office, where Giffard kissed Dilys' hand, then turned and left her.

The relationship between Dilys Derwent and Giffard Abbott was something they kept very private. Others knew, but the pair didn't like to flaunt what they had together.

...oOo,,,

Dilys looked at the waiting room, searching for signs of someone contagious or having downplayed their symptoms, but didn't see anyone that required her to notify a mediwitch. She began to walk through the hallway, checking each room to make sure there were no emergencies.

It was a rare day where nothing was happening.

The only person that needed her that day was a young girl who was upset that she didn't get to have flowers in her room. The girl had confessed to an allergy, causing Dilys to find some parchment. She spent some time teaching the girl to fold the parchment into a flower shape, causing the tears to stop as the girl realised she could have flowers after all.

Happy that she could assist someone, even if it was just a child upset over flowers, Dilys quickly looked over the children once more. She had a soft spot for the younger patients in the hospital, which was one of the reasons why she had become Headmistress of the School. Helping children—whether it was making them feel better, telling them a story or teaching them—was what Dilys had lived for.

Dilys finished her walk and headed to the empty room at the end of the hall that she favoured. There was a picture with a comfortable armchair by a roaring fire in one of the private rooms. It was her favourite portrait to visit, besides the one with the tree back at Hogwarts.

Sitting down, she found her gaze drawn to the newer painting across the room. A man with a violin in a dark painting. She couldn't see his face properly, just his hands and the instrument.

She saw the movement of his head as he glanced up at her, and the bow began to move over the strings, playing a song Dilys had never heard before.

She stared at the painting, transfixed by the beautiful melody that filled the room. The new painting had been there for three weeks now, and each time she had visited the armchair portrait (as the wizard who originally occupied the painting was never there), she would be seduced with the sounds of the beautiful music and watching the bow move so expertly.

As the notes died, she rose from the chair as she always did, but instead of leaving, she found herself going in the opposite direction, working her way through the portraits in the room until she reached his.

She stepped into the darkness, her heart fluttering in excitement.

"My Lady," came a deep voice from further in the room. "You've finally come."

"I have. You play so beautifully." She moved towards the voice. "I wanted to come and tell you."

"Seeing you in the nearby painting inspired me to play," the man replied, moving through the darkness. As he moved towards her, the light from the next portrait showed Dilys what her violinist looked like, and her eyes widened.

The man was tall, dark hair heavily streaked with silver, and small glasses resting on his nose. She admired the strong, square jaw and the soft lips, curved into a smile.

He took her hand and kissed it, bowing slightly. "My Lady, would you care for another song?"

She allowed the man to take her hand and lead her to a chair that had been hidden in the darkness, and he brought up the bow, a soft song filling the portrait.

Dilys smiled as she closed her eyes and listened. She had a new favourite portrait to visit.

* * *

Review please :)


	38. Gossip and Revenge - Pansy (Drarry)

Written for:

 **Astronomy** \- Assignment 2 Task: Write about someone being pretty, but has a terrible personality. Extra Prompts: (Extra 5 points if all are used) (AU) Slytherin!AU, (action) pretending to listen, (character) Ginny Weasley, (object) nail file, (word) whatever

 **Pokemon Go -** Attacking Hogwarts gym.

 **Lucky Ducks** \- Slytherin Common Room

 **366 Challenge** \- Space

 **Around the Globe Challenge -** Set your story at a busy place, but not at Diagon Alley.

 **Pokemon Trading Cards -** Task: Write about someone plotting revenge.

Chocolate Frog Trading Cards - **(Silver):** **Sacharissa Tugwood -** Challenge: Write about external beauty.

* * *

 **Gossip and Revenge**

* * *

Pansy lounged on the sofa in the Slytherin common room, a nail-file working slowly over one of her nails as she listened to the gossip.

Draco was nearby, after all, and he had a habit of getting dramatic and raising his voice constantly. Sometimes she'd get lucky and catch a bit of gossip before his friends interrupted, trying to get him to quiet down.

"But did you see Potter? Walking around with that stupid scarf?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at the now frequent subject, before turning her attention back to her nails once more. More often than not these days, Draco would be complaining about Harry Potter. She was in two minds to just hex Potter on his behalf. It was the best way to a Slytherin's heart after all, a spot of revenge. She moved onto the next finger as she listened, hoping for something interesting or juicy.

Maybe Draco would talk about Pansy instead? Now, that would make for much more interesting gossip.

"And he kissed Weasley on the cheek! The red-haired harlot. How dare he act that way?"

Pansy froze, the nail-file stopping against her nail. Surely Draco didn't have his attentions set on Ginny Weasley—blood traitor— of all people? It all made sense, she supposed, connecting the dots. He was constantly complaining about Potter after all.

Just because Draco had been… love-potioned by the weasel! That had to be it, there was no other explanation. He was love-potioned by the Weasley-harlot and was now jealous of Potter!

She pocketed the nail file—her nails would have to wait—and headed to her dorm room. She needed a quiet space so she could make plans on how to get Ginny Weasley out of the picture. Draco was hers.

...oOo...

Draco glared at Ginny Weasley as she took the seat next to Potter. With a flick of his wand, he sent a stinging hex in her direction, feeling it bounce off the shield.

Bloody Potter.

"I think Draco is jealous."

"Oh? Why's that?" Ginny asked.

"Three stinging charms already. I think he's trying to wear the shield down."

Ginny snorted, turning around to look towards the Slytherins. "That's not all. Pansy seems angry for some reason. Do you think we have to watch out for her?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Draco thinks she's obsessed with him. He told me to watch out for her. She'll work out I'm dating him soon enough, then it'll be hell!"

Ginny nodded, reaching for the glass in front of her. Across the room, Pansy grinned widely. The 'harmless' potion in the cup would have Ginny distracted for long enough to get the love-potion from Draco's system.

Then Draco would be hers.

She eagerly watched the commotion at the Gryffindor table as she ate her dinner. The female Weasley rushed out, her brother and his friends right behind her. Once finished, she ignored the whispers from Draco and his friends, running her fingers through her hair.

"What was that about?" Daphne said from next to her. "Did you see—"

Pansy pretended to listen as she thought about her next move, nodding in agreement with whatever Daphne was saying. After all, the girl could talk for England.

Pansy knew that she was one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts, if not the prettiest and it was only a matter of time before Draco would be hers!

* * *

 **560 words**

 **Thanks to Dina for betaing**

 **Review Please :)**


	39. Unexpected Kindness - Gaunt Family Fluff

Written for Quidditch League - Round 12 - Covering Seeker position. Prompt: Write a FLUFFY SLICE OF LIFE story about THE GAUNT FAMILY

* * *

 **Unexpected Kindness**

Family fic - no pairings - Gaunt family

* * *

Merope wasn't expecting this reaction when her family found out she was pregnant.

* * *

Merope listened to the faint sound of a horse leavng their property and she sighed to herself, running her hands over her pregnant stomach. It had recently become noticeable and her father and brother would be back from their trip at any time.

They would know she was pregnant. They would force out the name of the father.

The only reason Merope didn't have Tom in the house anymore was because she was certain her father and brother would kill first and ask questions later. Even if they were willing to ask questions first, Tom wouldn't have left their little hovel alive.

She put dinner on, her worries for Tom and about what her family would do never completely leaving her.

Her evening was spent cooking dinner and listening for the sound of her family returning. As the time passed, she grew more and more anxious. Different scenarios ran through her mind.

What if her father made her give her child up? What if they threw her out?

What if they got rid of the baby… that same day?

The thoughts made her shiver. She knew already that she would protect the baby with her life, but if she left now, where would she go?

She had no other place to go, and Tom's family had talked about disowning him were he to stay with her, so his home had never been an option.

No, she would stay and face her family. She would tell them the truth, and she would protect her baby. If they made her leave, she would. She'd find a way, somehow. Weren't there places for pregnant women? Didn't the muggles look after people in her condition?

Dinner was finished and she covered it to keep the heat in. She knew her father would be able to warm it when he returned, as long as it was kept fresh, and the next half-an-hour was spent cleaning up and picking flowers for the table.

Half-way through picking, she heard their return and rushed inside to put dinner onto the plates and everything was set as the two men walked into the house.

She turned and there was a long silence as her father's eyes moved down to her stomach. Merope felt like time stood still, and with each moment that her family stared at her, she felt it harder and harder to breath. She clutched the counter behind her, struggling to even stay upright.

"Merope? Sit down before you fall down." She felt arms pulling at her, guiding her to a chair. She glanced around, her eyes meeting her brother's concerned gaze.

"What?" she whispered.

"Better eat a bit more than that," her father stated gruffly. "You're eating for two. Morfin, you don't need all those potatoes."

Merope watched, open-mouthed, as her brother started shifting some of his food onto her plate. She briefly wondered if she had passed out and hit her head, because this was her father and her brother—two people that had treated her as little more than a slave for most of her life.

Now they were treating her with an unknown kindness.

"Morfin, fix the girl's chair." She felt her chair being pushed in, and her father tapped the table with his wand, causing all of the food on the plates to heat up. He glanced at his plate and the flowers.

"Looks good."

Merope wondered if it was a trick, and ate slowly, just in case her brother was going to ask for the potatoes back, but the way he was looking at her—the way they were both looking at her—told her that this was really happening. She quietly thanked her brother before clearing the rest of her plate.

Morfin cleared the plates away; a job which was Merope's.

She glanced around, noticing her father's gaze on her. His fingers were steepled together under his chin.

He didn't speak until he had her full attention.

"Who?"

He didn't need to be clearer than that. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that her father was aware that Merope didn't know any wizards or witches.

"A boy in town."

"Did he…" Marvolo waved his hand. "I mean, a young girl like you left here alone—"

"No," she quickly said. "I… I made a love potion."

"You made a love potion?" Marvolo murmured. "It worked?"

"It did."

"Thought you were a Squib. Squibs can't make potions." He turned to Morfin, and Merope thought that she detected the tiniest bit of approval in his voice. Or had she just imagined that? "She's got magic. We should get her a wand."

His gaze moved down to her stomach. "As for that…"

"I want to keep it," she blurted out, knowing that her voice sounded pleading, whiny. Merope knew her father hated hearing those tones, but she couldn't help it.

"'Course you're keeping it. We have to keep the bloodline going. If anyone asks… you've got a cousin, and—"

Merope tuned out at those words. She was allowed to keep her baby. Her family weren't angry, they weren't making her leave.

"Morfin, you help around here. Don't let your sister do anything too strenuous. You look after her."

"Thank you, Father," she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

He nodded stiffly. "If we're saying he's a pureblood, he needs a good pureblood name. Marvolo is a strong name."

"It is," she agreed standing up. She walked around the table, hugging the stern man. After a moment of shock, he returned the hug, and Morfin followed, wrapping his arms around his sister.

"I can't wait to be an uncle," he murmured.

Merope didn't move from the embrace. She had thought that her life would be over when her family found out.

But it seemed that having this baby meant that for the first time, everything was working out for her.

She couldn't wait to become a mother.

* * *

 **Thanks to Carmen and Emily for the help.**


	40. Betrayed - CharlieHarry

**Betrayed**

Written for Drabble Tag: Harry/Charlie. Prompt - Suspicious

* * *

Ginny watched Harry carefully. Ever since they had broken up, she had waited for him to return to her. With the war and then the recovery as Hogwarts was rebuilt, she never brought it up, never pushed him.

She waited, knowing that he would return to her when the time was right. Though she didn't understand why it was taking so long.

What concerned her though was how he kept disappearing. She couldn't work out a pattern, and it was clear he wasn't going to the bathroom as she had excused herself from the room and checked there a minute after he left.

She just couldn't work out what was going on.

If she had been a suspicious person, she would have thought for sure he was seeing someone. But Harry wouldn't do that to her. He'd never betray her. Harry was destined to be with her.

...oOo...

"Charlie," Ginny said, catching her older brother alone in the kitchen. He was the best choice to ask advice from. Bill was with Fleur and the twins were at the shop. Percy wasn't much use, which made the logical choice Charlie.

"Ginny?" Charlie asked, turning away from the sink, glass of water in hand. He brought it to his lips, taking a deep gulp. "What's wrong?" She wrung her hands nervously. "I just need some advice," she admitted. "It's about Harry."

Charlie's hand jerked slightly, the water splashing against the side of the glass, a few drops ending up on Charlie's shirt, though he barely noticed. "Harry? Why would you ask me? I don't know much about him."

Ginny watched her brother suspiciously. Perhaps Charlie knew what was wrong with Harry and why he was holding back and not rekindling their relationship?

"I want him back," she stated firmly. "Charlie, I've waited long enough. I love him and I want him back."

Charlie paled at the words. "You still love him? I thought... all of these months and you never said anything, and I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"I thought you were over him," Charlie muttered. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand guiltily. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Ginny watched her brother rush from the room, baffled at what had just happened.

...oOo...

Ginny looked around the dining table, wondering why it was so silent. Both Harry and Charlie looked pale and she wondered if something was wrong. The sound of cutlery against plates echoed throughout the room and all attempts at conversation seemed to die.

Slowly, Ginny picked up on the tension, noticing that everyone seemed to be glancing her way more often than usual.

"What?" she finally asked, frowning as she looked around.

"Ginny, I think we should talk," Harry murmured, struggling to meet her gaze. Ginny wanted to get excited - she had been waiting so long for those words... but there was something about his tone that told her something was wrong.

"Let's talk here," she replied, not moving from her seat.

"I think we should talk alone—" Harry tried.

"Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of my family," Ginny insisted, watching Harry carefully. With each second that passed, she was more and more convinced that it was going to be bad news. This way, she'd at least have her family around her for it.

"Okay. Ginny, I'm sorry. It's just... I'm in love with someone else."

Ginny stared at Harry in shock, the ticking clock on the wall the only noise in the room. "You're... in love with someone else?" she repeated.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry Ginny. After the war, there never seemed to be a good time for me and you to be together. I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't... I thought you had moved on. You never said anything, and—"

"And I was waiting for you to be ready," Ginny said, feeling the tears build in her eyes, though she forced herself to not let them fall.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Harry said. "I care about you..."

"That isn't enough," Ginny whispered. "Who do you love?"

She looked around the table, noticing that no-one could meet her gaze, all except Charlie who looked at her as though he wanted to ask for forgiveness. It was that moment that it clicked.

Her family all knew.

Harry was in love with Charlie. Her own brother.

"If you'll all excuse me," she muttered, pushing her chair back. She rushed to the front door and outside with Charlie calling her name, shouting apologies. She didn't stop to listen.

She needed to get away.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	41. His 'Boyfriend's' Shirt - Teddy&Charlie

Written for Daily Prompt - Boyfriend Shirt (and it wasn't Sirius or Remus' shirt!)

* * *

 **His 'Boyfriend's' Shirt**

 _Teddy/Charlie (one-sided)_

 _Sirius/Remus_

* * *

"Remus, can we have an intervention?" Sirius hissed as the pair sat at the dinner table with Teddy. "He's wearing the shirt again."

"What is that shirt? Why is he wearing one that doesn't fit?" Remus asked, taking a good look at his son as Teddy turned his head, sniffing at the collar. "Why is he sniffing it?"

"You haven't noticed that he's worn it for three days?" Sirius replied. "It's the same shirt. Remus, I don't know why he's wearing it over and over but we have to do something."

Remus looked at his son and cleared his throat. Teddy stopped sniffing the shirt and looked at his father, his amber eyes wide. "Did I miss something?"

"Teddy, we need to talk about the shirt," Sirius began.

"Teddy, where did you get the shirt?" Remus asked, cutting Sirius off.

"This? Oh, it's my boyfriend's shirt," Teddy said, wrapping his arms around himself, the sleeves of the shirt falling over his hands. Remus turned back to Sirius, his eyes wide.

"Boyfriend?" Sirius mouthed at Remus.

"Sirius, may I remind you that you slept with my cardigan for a month."

"But it was under my pillow," Sirius insisted. "I didn't wear it for three days!" He turned back to Teddy. "You're seventeen. You're too young to have a boyfriend!"

"You used to sniff it too. I remember, I caught you doing it," Remus muttered under his breath as Teddy glared at Sirius. Sirius called seventeen too young? Well, Remus wasn't getting involved in this.

...oOo...

Charlie searched through the wardrobe, looking for his favourite shirt. "Mum, are you sure it's not downstairs?" he called.

"When did you last see it?" Molly asked, heading into the room.

"A few days ago," Charlie replied. "I'm sure I hung it up before I went to the dragon-convention."

"Oh yes, Teddy stayed over. I let him sleep in here," Molly replied.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, he left his boxers. I threw them in the washing basket."

Molly moved across the room and grabbed the basket. "What a nice clean boy. He must have brought clean underwear with him," she said approvingly.

Charlie slammed the wardrobe shut. "I still can't find the shirt," he said. "I'll go and see if it got mixed up with Dad's clothes."

He left the room and Molly headed off with the washing basket. She wasn't going to mention spotting Teddy having a cuddle with the shirt when she checked on him during the night. No, it was best that Charlie thought the shirt was missing.

In fact, she still had the shirts Charlie gave her a few days before to give to charity. Maybe Teddy would like those too?

* * *

 _Review please :)_


	42. No Princess Required - CharlieTeddy

Written for: Convince Me Challenge - Charlie/Teddy

* * *

No Princess Required

 _(and no, I'm not referring to Sirius Black when I mention a princess...)_

* * *

"I think it needs more sequins," Sirius said, staring at the material.

Teddy nodded his head. "Lots more. I think I don't have that many left though."

"Remus," Sirius called, turning his head. "Love, can you do us a favour?"

Remus looked up from his book, his gaze falling on his partner and his nineteen year old son. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Dad, we're out of red sequins," Teddy replied, holding up the tub with a few sequins littering the bottom. "Can you go and get me some more? I bought them in Diagon Alley, and—"

"Yes, I remember," Remus muttered. "I was there for three hours whilst you chose the perfect colour."

"It wasn't three hours," Sirius replied, shaking his head. "It was—"

"Three hours and nine minutes," Remus argued, standing up and setting his book aside. He walked over, trying to get a look at the outfit his son and partner were making, but they blocked his view. Instead, Sirius held his hand out with the receipt for the sequins.

Remus glanced at it and back at his son before his eyes widened and he looked again. "You spent _how much_ on sequins?"

"I think, two boxes," Sirius murmured, already turning away.

"You're right Pops," Teddy agreed. "Dad, two boxes please."

Remus sighed and shook his head as he walked over to the fireplace. "I'm not sure why you've picked a dragon," he said.

"Simple," Teddy replied. "Everyone keeps saying that Charlie likes dragons more than dating. Dressing as a dragon is the best way to get his attention."

...oOo...

Teddy fixed his costume, pleased with how the sequins reflected the light perfectly. He glanced around everyone at the costume party.

His mum was in the corner dressed as a fairy with pink curls down her back as she chatted to Fred and George, who were dressed as the twins from Alice in Wonderland. Luna was dressed in some strange purple outfit, humming as she made her way through the party with a camera in hand. It looked a little bit like a picture he had drawn for her when he had been five.

His Dad and Pops were wearing costumes that made Teddy not want to look in their direction. Did all cowboys wear clothes as tight as his Pop's outfit? At least his father's wasn't so tight… thankfully.

Finally he found who he was looking for: the man standing and talking to his Uncle Harry. He snorted at the pirate outfit as he approached, smiling widely.

"Teddy!" Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "What an amazing outfit. Where did you get it?"

"I made it myself," Teddy said. He turned adoring eyes on Charlie Weasley. "I'm a dragon. You like?"

"I'm impressed!" Charlie said, his eyes moving slowly over the costume as he took in every detail. Teddy felt thrilled. Was Charlie actually checking him out?

"We totally should take a picture together," Teddy blurted. "You're a knight and I'm a dragon after all."

Harry raised an eyebrow but Charlie grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, Teddy." He glanced around. "Fleur!"

Fleur headed over, smiling at the three men. "You called?"

"Yeah. You're a Princess tonight, so you should be in the picture."

"Picture?" Fleur asked.

"Teddy is a dragon and Charlie is a knight," Harry explained, waving Luna over.

"Oui, and you need a princess to complete the shot?" Fleur headed over to them as Luna arrived, camera in hand.

"Wait," Teddy said loudly. Everyone turned to look at him and he struggled for something to say. He couldn't tell Fleur that she wasn't allowed to be in the picture—that there was no princess required. That would look suspicious. He bit his lip. "I want to be in the middle," he muttered instead. Perhaps he could get away with cutting Fleur from the picture?

The other two just smiled and went to stand next to him. He slipped an arm around each of them and Fleur's hand went around his waist and Charlie's around his shoulders.

"Maybe take a couple in case they don't come out right," Teddy ordered, shooting his Pops a look from across the room. Sirius was there in a second, plucking the camera from Luna's hand.

"Mind if I take the shot?" he asked smoothly, grinning widely at Luna.

"If you make sure to capture the nargles," she murmured, a knowing tone to her voice. Sirius held the camera up and snapped a shot of the trio, before discreetly snapping one without Fleur in it.

"Great shot," Sirius replied before handing the camera back. "We'll need a copy of both of those," he ordered.

As Charlie turned back to his conversation with Harry, and Fleur headed back over to Bill, Sirius slipped his arm over Teddy's shoulder and led him away.

"But, I was going to talk—"

"Don't rush these things," Sirius murmured. "You got his attention. Now, remember the plan?"

"If I follow the plan, I'll get Charlie; just like you got Dad," Teddy replied, nodding his head. "But—"

"Just give it time," Sirius assured him. "You got your picture, didn't you?"

Teddy grinned, looking back over his shoulder. He met Charlie's gaze and the older man shot him a wink before turning back to Harry.

"And he winked at me," Teddy whispered. "This is the best night ever!"


	43. Satisfied - RosmertaRosmerta

**Written for the Weekly Character challenge. Character: Rosmerta**

* * *

 **Satisfied**

 **Rosmerta/Rosmerta**

* * *

Rosmerta rolled over in bed, away from the body that was clutching at her. She swung her legs over the side, slipped out, and grabbed her clothes.

She let out a tired sigh. He had taken almost an hour to fall asleep deep enough for her to get out of his grip. An hour of laying there with that sweaty body pressed against her. She felt disgusting, but didn't want to risk taking a shower there in case he woke up.

Stuffing her bra into her bag, she quickly pulled her knickers back on, before tugging the dress over her head. She carried her heels as she snuck from the room, finding her coat near the door where she left it.

With a whispered spell, the front door opened and Rosmerta left, closing it quietly behind her. She walked until she was outside the wards and away from the gate of the house.

She disapparated.

...oOo...

Her clothes were quickly thrown in the washing basket and Rosmerta climbed into the bathtub, enjoying the feeling of the hot water, soothing her muscles. She sank down, letting her hair get wet, before sitting up and adding the shampoo, slowly massaging it into her scalp. Another dunk in the water and she added the conditioner, using it to pile her hair on the top of her head.

She leaned back against the edge of the bath and closed her eyes.

The man—nameless, ordinary, the same as the rest—who she had spent the night with had been… unsatisfying to say the least. She could barely remember the last time she had sex and the guy had actually satisfied her!

Picturing some of her more outstanding sexual encounters, she poured some body wash onto a sponge and slowly began to wash herself, working her way down her body until the sponge was discarded and her fingers were dipping lower and lower.

Thankfully, she could do a much better job of satisfying herself.

* * *

Review Please :)


	44. The Plan - GreybackLyall

Written for: Weekly pairing challenge. Character: Greyback - paired with: Lyall

* * *

 **The Plan**

* * *

Lyall sensed the man before he even heard a sound. He was light on his feet, but what did Lyall expect, considering what he was.

"I told you, I wasn't the one attacking the children," Greyback murmured, approaching him slowly.

"You said that before," Lyall said, turning and meeting Greyback's gaze. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because you wouldn't be with me if I was as much a monster as you made out earlier. Because you trust me. Because you love me?"

Lyall tore his gaze away. "True," he admitted. "But you said you'd deal with the pack-member that's been—"

"And I did," Greyback assured him. "Clearly someone else in my pack is going against my orders. I'll deal with them." The man hesitated, inches from Lyall. "Nothing has changed."

"I think it has," Lyall muttered, not able to meet Greyback's eyes. "I've been thinking… Hope—"

"Doesn't matter," Greyback finished.

"She does," Lyall insisted. "I want to be with you… but I have a son. I still love my wifer, despite what I feel for you. I can't abandon my family like this."

He jumped as Greyback growled low in his throat. "Watch yourself, Lyall. It sounds like you're going back on the plan—our plan—and breaking your promise. You wouldn't do that, would you?"

Lyall ignored the threatening tone of Greyback's voice. "I have no choice. I'm doing it for my family. Remus needs me there with him. I have a son to raise, Fenrir. I can't… I'm not going to abandon him. My father left and I told myself I'd never do that to my own child. I think you should leave."

"This is not over," Greyback warned.

...oOo…

Greyback slid through the boy's window, taking advantage of having been added to the wards back when the affair with Lyall had started. He was glad it was a warm evening, as he didn't want Remus to wake up and see him before necessary.

He advanced on the bed and waited for the moon to rise and allow his other form to overcome him. Because, when that happened, he'd turn Remus into a werewolf.

And once Remus was a werewolf, Lyall wouldn't even think twice about leaving his wife. Lyall would need _him_ instead. He'd need Greyback to help raise his son and to accept the boy into a pack.

And that way, Lyall could be with him, _and_ also raise his son.

Once he passed his wonderful gift of Lycanthropy to Remus, everyone would be happy.

* * *

 **Thanks to Raybe for betaing :)**

 **Review please.**


	45. Ghosts Make Better Lovers - SiriusRemus

**Written for:**

 **Weekly Pairing Challenge** \- Remus/Sirius

 **Hogwarts** \- Home Economics - Write about a ghost (it has to be a character who isn't a canon ghost)

 **Jewel Day Challenge** \- Sapphire Necklace: Write a Ghost!AU

 **Valentines Making Station** \- Write about two ghosts in love

* * *

 **Ghosts Make Better Lovers**

* * *

"Hello."

Remus sat up quickly, pulling the blankets tightly around him. He started to panic - someone had worked out the tunnel and found him.

"Well," the voice said, taking on a haughty tone. "You could say hello back. It's not often I make an appearance after all, only to the privileged few."

Remus looked around fearfully, hoping that whoever it was didn't get a peek at his naked form. The scars were a dead giveaway.

"Don't worry about the blanket. I've seen it all before." Remus' gaze drifted up to where a ghost was watching. The ghost gave Remus an obvious wink. "Though not something like that. Almost makes me forget that you didn't greet me."

"H...Hi," Remus offered nervously, ensuring the ghost couldn't see _anything_.

The ghost's smile widened even more.

...oOo...

"Did you know that ghosts make the best lovers?"

Remus didn't open his eyes, he only smiled. "I'm sure they do."

"Yeah! I read it in a magazine. The Quibble or something. Some man wrote the article. Kinky stuff!"

Remus believed Sirius upon hearing the name of the strange newspaper that had started up. It would be just like the Quibbler to have that article.

"Very kinky."

"I knew you were the kinky sort," came a whisper in his ear causing Remus to chuckle. "Want to see if the article is telling the truth?"

"If I could actually touch you, I'd consider your offer," Remus replied, grinning at the ghost he had made friends with during his time at Hogwarts.

...oOo...

His first transformation after loosing his parents in a Death Eater raid. The wolf ripped Remus apart and he was too weak to even try and stop it.

As darkness took over, he heard his name being called frantically. It sounded… sounded like Sirius Black.

He'd give anything to see Sirius once more.

...oOo...

"Open your eyes, sleepyhead," came a whisper. Remus frowned and did as he was told, his eyes falling on Sirius. Was he in the shack?

No. Hogwarts was over for Remus. He tried to sit up but lost his balance and realised he hadn't actually been laying on anything in the first place.

"You can actually touch me now. Want me to prove that ghosts make the best lovers?" The heavy flirtation was there, but it didn't mask Sirius' upset.

"How?" Remus croaked out.

"Moony, you're dead," Sirius whispered, deciding to abandon all pretence. "You tell me."

"My parents… I lost them that morning and the wolf just ripped me to shreds."

"This morning…" Sirius hesitated. "Hope? Lyall?"

"You know them?"

Sirius' face lit up. "There were two ghosts here, searching for someone. That's how I found you. I didn't know they were your parents, I'm so sorry. But on the bright side, they're in the castle somewhere and we can finally touch." Before Remus could even reply, Sirius' body was against his and their lips were pressed together.

Well, being dead had its advantages, Remus decided, melting against Sirius' lips.

* * *

Review Please :)

500 words

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing!


	46. A Job To Do - AmeliaJohn

Written for:

Shop for a Prompt - John/Amelia

Camp Potter - Campfire - I tell myself that you're no good for me./I wish you well, but desire never leaves. - Halestorm - Familiar taste of Poison

Every Character Weekly challenge - John Dawlish

Hogwarts - Lithomancy: Present Stone: Carnelian: Write about someone who is blindly courageous.

* * *

 **A Job To Do**

John Dawlish and Amelia Bones

* * *

 _~.~_

 _I tell myself that you're no good for me._

 _I wish you well, but desire never leaves._

 _Halestorm - Familiar taste of Poison_

~.~

Amelia smoothed down her work robes as she walked through the Ministry. She didn't make eye-contact with anyone. In the past, she would have a smile for people as she walked through the halls and she would hold the lift and even stop for a quick chat—as long as she wasn't busy of course—but those days were over.

These days she didn't know who at the Ministry she could trust, apart from the obvious one or two she had seen at the Order meetings. There was no smiling and no stopping for a chat. Ministry workers were being forced out all of the time and replaced with what _she_ considered to be undesirables.

These were the true undesirables, not Potter and his friends, though she forced herself not to think of them. She had her own work to do.

Her low heels clicked against the floor as she stepped into the lift. Her body tensed as she turned and noticed another witch follow her in. Amelia kept her gaze forward as she pressed a button.

"Amelia, how _delightful_ to see you."

"You too, Dolores," Amelia said, forcing a smile onto her face and turning to the other woman. She internally winced at the baby-pink ensemble that Dolores Umbridge was wearing and her eyes lingered on the oversized bow. "Is that a new outfit?"

The woman giggled girlishly which was a horrible sound because there was _nothing_ girlish about her. Amelia kept the smile on her face whilst on the inside she was cringing.

"It is. You're the only person that has commented on it. I—" The doors opened and Amelia began to step out. "We should sit down for tea one day?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Amelia agreed, despising the idea immediately. "I'm sure we'll find time in our schedules where we could manage to have that tea." Amelia was certain they wouldn't, but it was best not to make an enemy of Dolores at the current time.

Umbridge nodded her head and Amelia turned and began down the hallway. The lift closed behind her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She walked into the Aurors office and through the wizards and witches that were working there, straight to John Dawlish's office. Her heart skipped a beat as she approached and her teeth pulled at her lip slightly before she stopped herself.

When she approached the office, the door was already ajar and she pushed it and stepped in, expecting the familiar sight of John sitting behind his desk, reading reports. She was already pushing the door closed when she realised that his chair was empty.

Amelia wasn't sure if she was relieved or not by his absence. Before everything had started to take a turn for the worst, Amelia and John had shared a few romantic dinners. John would stop by her office and it would just take one of his grins to cause her to sigh and drop what she was doing and go to lunch with him or for a walk. But when the Ministry was compromised, she was appalled to find out that John was sympathetic to Voldemort's cause. He may not have been a Death Eater, but he _understood_ what Voldemort wanted.

And Amelia believed she knew John well enough to know that this was the truth. She had learnt, in their years long friendship, to be able to tell when John was lying… and in this case, he wasn't. She felt like the man she had known since school, the man who had taken her to dinner and who had _finally_ started courting her—after years of dancing around their attraction and growing feelings—before the Ministry was corrupted, was not who she thought he was.

She still felt the same about him. She couldn't turn her feelings off for him, but it hurt all of the same. So when she found the office empty, she was glad not to see him, yet disappointed because work was the only way she could catch a glimpse of him. There had been no more dinners since he had shown his true colours.

She walked over to the desk, intending to leave the report she was supposed to deliver, but as she set it down, her eyes fell on an open report.

She knew that even with John's usual laid-back attitude, he would never leave a report out like this, or his door ajar, so something important must have come up mid-read. She leaned over to put her own report down and her eyes found the top sheet again.

A word stood out to her and it drew her attention. Amelia quickly realised who the report was about.

The Dursleys.

She moved around the desk, glancing at the closed door, before her eyes skimmed quickly. The report was dated that same day, showing that the location of the Dursleys had been found and that John needed to get a 'special' team together to take care of the situation.

A cold dread settled inside of her and before she realised what she was doing, Amelia had used a spell to duplicate the file and had hidden it within one of the ones she was holding. She quickly moved around the desk and headed towards the door.

She knew that there were Order members keeping the Dursleys safe. It was an important part of the mission, keeping Harry's family from coming to harm. If they were found… well, there would be five deaths. Three being the muggle family that raised Harry and the other two being Order members. Her actions, though risky, could save five lives, possibly more, and it was a risk she had to take.

Just as she reached for the handle, the door opened and Amelia almost reached for her wand, but stopped herself. Drawing her wand would make her look guilty or jumpy. She had to look natural. She pulled her hand back and waited.

"Amelia?" John's frown faded at the sight of her and a soft smile appeared on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a report to deliver," Amelia said, smiling brightly at him. "'M sorry, I waled in before even realising you weren't here."

John looked at Amelia for a second, the smile and soft look turning into something more curious. He glanced towards his desk and on the file that sat, open.

"Melly?"

She thrust the file at him. "John, I have more to deliver," she said.

He didn't take the file that was pressed against his chest, but straightened up. Amelia resisted biting her lip. He knew. She wasn't getting out of the Ministry. He was going to turn her in.

"Did you… how long have you been in here?"

"Only a minute," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "Why? Is something the matter? Did you need me for something?"

His eyes moved between hers for a moment. "You read my report." He took a step towards her, whilst blocking the door. "Why?"

"I…"

"I can read you too easily, I'm probably the only one who can. You can't read my reports. Did you take a copy?"

His eyes moved to the rest of the files in her left arm and the single one that was in her right hand, still being offered to him.

She lowered her hand. "I don't know what—"

"I should turn you in."

She paled. "John? Would you really do that?"

John stared at her for a long time before letting out a sigh. "They'll know," he replied. "But I can't do that to you. You'll have to make me forget I found you in here."

"You want me to…" Amelia was watching him in shock.

John nodded and stepped forward again. "Of course. You know how I feel about you, Melly." His fingers reached up to stroke her cheek and she frowned.

"And you know how I feel about that nickname," she replied.

The fingers traced her jaw and John watched her sadly. "You liked it, once."

"Once," Amelia whispered.

John took a deep breath and moved his hand away. "Do it now."

Amelia nodded as John walked around the desk and took his seat. His head fell into his hands and his fingers wound tightly in his own hair as he waited, unable to look at her.

She took out her wand and stared at him for a long moment.

This wasn't what she expected. She had truly thought he'd turn her in. She thought that Voldemort's ideals were more important to John than anything - even the relationship they had developed and the friendship before that. But his actions showed her that maybe she meant more to him than she realised.

"Obliviate."

She watched him work through his daze before his gaze fell on her. "Amelia, what are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I brought you a report. I did knock…"

He glanced down at his desk, at the open report. "Ah. I may have been distracted." He quickly closed it and stood up as she approached the desk. This time, he took the report.

"Thank you," he said, his voice slightly stiff. Amelia just nodded and turned to leave.

She didn't look back, feeling a faint hum of guilt for having to remove the first noble deed John had done since the Ministry was taken. She had a job to do.

* * *

 **1587 words**

 **Thanks Lizzy for the help! :)**


	47. Zero - TonksFleur

Written for:

Hogwarts Weekly character - Fleur/Tonks

Word Count challenge - 300 words - Prompts: Fleur, Soulmate!AU

* * *

 **Zero**

Fleur/Tonks

Soulmate!AU

Based in a no-Voldemort world.

* * *

Sirius leaned over the counter, his eyes focused on Remus as Remus leaned over to put books away.

Tonks sat on the counter, bored. She had given up trying to have a conversation. Sirius would just mutter about Remus' arse and zone out and, though it was a wonderful arse, there was only so much they could discuss it.

The bell jingled as the door opened and Tonks looked at Remus and Sirius before rolling her eyes. How the pair of them managed to stay in business was beyond her. Feeling helpful, she turned towards the door and smiled at the blonde who had just walked it. "How can I help you?"

As the words left her lips, she felt a heat coming from her wrist. She yanked her sleeve up, noticing that her counter had reached zero. She gasped, looking up at the girl who was checking her own arm.

Tonks quickly strode over. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but everyone calls me Tonks."

"I believe I 'ave seen you at ze school," the girl replied, her french accent soft and alluring.

"I've been there. I'm security for the tournament. I'm an Auror," Tonks explained with a smile. "You're a Triwizard champion, aren't you?"

The blonde smiled. "I'm Fleur Delacour, and yes, you are correct."

Tonks grinned. "Well, it's going to be hard to root for Hogwarts to win now. Are you in Hogsmeade long?"

"Ve 'ave been allowed to visit for ze day," Fleur answered.

"If you get a free moment, maybe we could go for coffee if you'd like?"

"I'm free now," Fleur insisted. "Would you like to escort me to ze cafe?"

Tonks turned to where Sirius was watching them. He winked at her. "Good luck, Luv," he called.

"Who eez zat man?" Fleur asked as they headed out of the door.

"My cousin. You'll get used to him."

"I expect I will," Fleur insisted, reaching out and entwining their fingers together.


	48. Living Together - WolfStar

Written for:

Hogwarts Funfair - Smells like teen spirit (lyrics in between sections do not belong to me)

Sink that Ship - Unbelievable

OTP Prompts list - Trope: Bedsharing

Ultime AU Promptathon Challenge - Bedsharing!AU

* * *

 **Living Together**

 **WolfStar**

* * *

 _~It's fun to lose and to pretend~_

* * *

Sirius sat on the floor next to the coffee table and sighed. His cards were good - really good, but Remus looked desperate. Hell, Remus _was_ desperate. Sirius knew that look. It was the look on Remus' face when he was considering bringing some of his valued first editions to the bookshop to sell.

And Sirius would have to go and buy it back under the ruse that he had seen it in a shop and thought of Remus. Just because he knew how much Remus valued the books.

"I fold," he said, putting his cards down. They were good enough for him to have continued, but not so good for Remus to realise that he was throwing the game.

James had folded a couple of rounds ago. He had lost to Remus already, allowing Remus a big score of money.

Truthfully, Remus was pretty bad at poker. He wasn't even that interested in gambling. It's just that Sirius and James insisted on the game-nights once per month to stop Remus from selling his books and things that meant something to him. Remus had so little already.

Remus was grinning widely as he put his cards on the table. Sirius glanced over and let out a loud sigh. He would have been able to win that hand. He hated losing, but this losing was for Remus. Sirius and James were pretty well off and this was the only way for Remus to take their money - if he won it. He'd never take a hand-out.

* * *

 _~And for this gift, I feel blessed~_

* * *

Sirius was fixing tea when he heard someone come up behind him.

"I know that you did that on purpose."

He snorted as he turned. "Remus, you know I hate to lose," he said, truthfully. "I wouldn't throw a game like that."

"I've known you for… nine years? It must be about that now. I know when you're lying. I'm not that good at Poker and on the hands I'm out, I see how you and James finish the hand. It's different when I'm playing. You and James play well, but you tend to throw more money into the game and then fold a bit too easily. If it had been you and James, you would never have folded on that hand."

Sirius shook his head, hoping to deny things, but he could see by the look on Remus' face that Remus wasn't having any of it.

"I'm not taking the money," Remus decided. "Sirius, you're unbelievable. You know that?"

Sirius quickly moved forward at Remus' tone. "Take it. Just this one, Remus. Take it."

Remus shook his head and started to move away. "I can't. It's not really mine. I didn't win."

"One more hand," Sirius insisted, noticing James hovering in the doorway out of Remus' line of sight. "One more hand, winner takes all. Just… please."

James disappeared and Sirius hoped that James was smart enough to fix the deck so Remus would end up with a good hand and they would both fail terribly at the hand.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because nine years is a long time and I'm pretty sure I don't want to be walking down the road one day to find you sitting against a building because you're too proud to ask for help," Sirius said. "Remus, I know that you're selling your books to help with your rent money because you're struggling with getting enough hours at work. We're your friends. We just want to help you."

"I get why James does it, but you seem to go further out of your way to check on me." Remus stared at him, hoping to find an answer. "Why?"

Sirius managed to keep his face straight and hide his emotions and he could tell that his expression infuriated Remus. What could he really say?

'I'm completely in love with you and can't bear that you're struggling?'

'If only you'd come and live with me?'

No. Remus never dated. That wouldn't go across well at all.

"Because I care," Sirius finally said, turning his attention back to the kettle. "Fancy making mine? It always tastes better."

Remus silently moved beside Sirius and began to make his cup whilst Sirius made the other two.

* * *

 _~Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile~_

* * *

Remus won the hand with two high pairs, and he looked pleased with himself, pocketing the money. He also looked extremely relieved and Sirius was glad that Remus had won around three month's rent. Usually they did about a month's money but with Sirius' bonus that month, he had wanted to do something a bit more than usual.

The cards were cleared away and the television was turned on and snacks brought out. James dropped down into the armchair and the other two on the sofa.

"This will fix the leak," Remus muttered to himself, deep in thought.

Sirius and James looked at each other in panic. The leak would take up a big portion of that money.

"Or you could just move in with me," Sirius blurted out.

"But… you only have one bedroom?" Remus asked, confused.

Whoops. Sirius bit his lip. "Oh yeah. What was I thinking?" he muttered, turning his gaze back to the television.

"Remus, the place you're in is falling apart. There is always some sort of repair and your landlord should be fixing that, not you. He's basically charging you full rent and making you fix everything. It's not fair. Sirius has a good idea. Why not move in here for a few weeks. You can halve the rent and bills and you'll be saving a load."

"I… maybe," Remus murmured.

"Sirius will be able to start saving for that motorbike," James continued slyly.

Remus was silent and James gave Sirius a pointed look.

"Moony, it'd be nice to have you here. This isn't a charity thing because I know that's where your mind goes. No. This is about me wanting you here and that's it. Why not? Move in with me."

Remus smiled. "How can I say no to that?" he asked, knowing that Sirius was being honest with him. Well, somewhat honest. Sirius was still holding something back… well, Remus hoped he was.

* * *

 _~And always will until the end~_

* * *

You know, you have some nice furniture. It's very… homey. If you're planning on staying a while, we could just sell some of mine and mix the furniture up?" Sirius suggested.

Remus looked around and slowly nodded. He had been in contact with a storage company and they had been pretty high prices, but if stuff could go to Sirius' place, then it saved him money. He could get a cheaper storage unit… and… well, maybe sell some. Sirius was giving off the impression that this was a permanent thing.

"Am I moving in for a few weeks or for long-term?" Remus asked. "If it's long term, I can sell some stuff too and have a cheaper storage. I just need to know. I don't want to sell things if I move out in the next three or four months."

"Well, if you put it that way… yeah, a few years or something sounds good," Sirius said, blaisely. Remus almost snorted. Sirius was clearly trying not to sound eager.

"Right, so that means we're going to be old men, sharing a flat together? Sure I won't cramp your style?"

"Moony, two eligible bachelors together. What could go wrong?"

"Oh, so you think I might help with the ladies or blokes?"

"No! I didn't mean… I just meant… I don't know what I meant. Will you still steal my chocolate when you're ninety?"

"Yeah probably," Remus admitted, unable to keep the smile off his lips at the idea of living with Sirius forever. After all, Sirius _had_ said ninety.

"Sounds good. We'll be in a routine by then," Sirius agreed, with a wide grin. He threw an arm around Remus' shoulders. "Let's do it."

Remus shifted slightly closer to Sirius. He _liked_ having his own place too much, loved having his own space.

But he'd give that up for Sirius. In fact, he'd give up anything for Sirius.

Plus, maybe once they were living together, he could find out if he was right about knowing Sirius' true feelings towards him. Living with Sirius could _maybe_ one day progress into something more.

And the idea of being _with_ Sirius was worth giving up his own space. Because he would be sharing with Sirius.

* * *

~My libido~

* * *

"Oh. I think the sofa is broken," Sirius muttered, trying to pull it out and failing. "I can take the floor and you can have my bed and tomorrow—"

"Don't be silly," Remus replied, shaking his head and frowning at the sofa. "Look, you have a big enough bed. We can share tonight and fix the sofa tomorrow?"

Sirius almost caught his hand in the metal attachment on the sofa and swore. "Wait, you want to…" he coughed, forcing his voice to sound normal. "Yeah. We can share."

Remus grinned at him. "I hope you don't hog the covers, Padfoot," he said. "I'm going to get changed for bed."

Sirius nodded. He watched Remus leave the room and he said a silent thank you to the sofabed. Though he wasn't sure how he'd manage to control himself whilst in bed with the love of his life.

It was like a dream come true.

He waited until Remus was out of the bathroom before heading in there to brush his teeth and tie his hair back to avoid knots. He threw his clothes into the washing basket, feeling satisfied when seeing them with Remus' clothes, and pulled on his pyjama bottoms.

He walked into the bedroom and caught the look in Remus' eyes when his gaze moved down his body. It lasted only for a second, but Sirius saw that Remus was interested and he found it hard to play it cool as he turned the light off, walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers.

The bed was both too small and too big. The distance between them wasn't much but he needed to be as far away from Remus as possible because he didn't know how to control himself.

"We should talk about bills," Remus murmured. "We _could_ get a two-bedroom place and split the rent like we talked about, or maybe just stay here for a while?"

"You just want to stay in my bed, don't you?" Sirius teased, watching Remus carefully for a reaction.

"The sofa _d_ _oes_ look unfixable," Remus replied with a smile. "So?"

"Yeah. I'm okay with sharing a room… bed," Sirius admitted softly. "You can stay in here with me for as long as you like. Just tell me when you're ready to go and get a new sofa."

"I like the sofa you have," Remus said. "Let's keep it."

"That means you'll be sleeping in here… for good?"

Remus merely nodded at Sirius' comment and Sirius couldn't help but smile widely, feeling confident enough in the exchange to give Remus a hint at how he felt.

"I'm glad you're here," Sirius murmured softly. "Goodnight, Remus."

He leaned closer, letting his lips press softly against the corner of Remus' lips. His heart pounded against his chest as he waited for a reaction. He expected Remus to push him away.

As he pulled away, Remus grabbed him and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together desperately.

It only took minutes for clothes to find their way on the floor and for them to be panting each other's names.

* * *

 _~Bring your friends~_

* * *

"Hey Padfoot," James called, walking into the flat and looking around. "Just here to see if things are working out and if you still wanted to go and look at two-bedroom flats today?" He pushed open the bedroom door before rushing out.

"Perhaps you should wait in the living room for us," Remus called, trying to hide the amusement from his voice.

"Unbelievable," James muttered, grumpily. "Perhaps I should wait outside," James headed towards the kitchen to put the kettle on. Once he had sat down with his cup of tea and his mood and the visions of Sirius naked had left his mind, he smiled. He had hoped they'd get together at some point but hadn't expected the pair to do that on the first night.

They came out of the bedroom, hand in hand and smiled at James.

"So… what should we do today since I'm guessing you don't need an extra bedroom after all?" James asked.

"Anything you want," Sirius said, his gaze on Remus. "Last night was unbelievable."

"As was this morning," Remus admitted. "I'm glad you tried to trick me at Poker. I mean, I was annoyed before… but if you didn't, we may not have ended up here."

"I like to think that we would have, but just not as quickly."

"Right right, you love each other," James sighed. "It only took you like four or five years to admit it. Let's get out of this place and do something. I'll call Lily to meet us. We can go to breakfast or something and celebrate?"

"Sounds good!" Sirius replied. "We should also get that sofa fixed. Not that Remus needs it, but just in case—"

"Oh." Remus went red. "I may know how to fix it…."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Care to explain?"

"I suspected you had feelings for me so I broke the sofa," Remus admitted.

Sirius laughed. "I knew there was something odd about the sofa breaking. I tried it before and it was fine. You're sneaky, love."

"I just wanted to get into your bed," Remus replied, leaning in to kiss Sirius.

James rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you downstairs," he sighed, leaving the two lovebirds alone.


	49. Sirius - Sirius&Harry (no pairing)

**DAILY PROPHET ENTRY**

 **Prompt:** Write a short story (of between 500–600 words) focusing on the Harry Potter scene that you would change.

* * *

 _I chose to change the scene where Harry accidentally summons the Knight Bus after seeing Padfoot. In my story, Harry doesn't summon the bus._

 _A/N - If canon Harry can trust Sirius so quickly after thinking he was a murderer and betrayer, than this Harry can trust Sirius quickly too._

* * *

 ** _Sirius_**

* * *

Harry fell to the ground, his wand dropping next to him and his eyes fixed on the beast. He scooted back, grabbing his wand.

He froze as the dog slipped from its form into a man. "What was that?" he asked, amazed. He recalled Professor McGonagall doing it, but had never seen anyone else transform.

"Animagus," the man explained, his voice hoarse and rough. "Just like your dad."

Harry frowned slightly. "I don't… my dad?"

The man stepped forward and Harry watched him warily. He only reached out a hand to help Harry up. Harry clutched his wand just in case, his eyes moving over ragged clothes, matted hair and stained teeth.

He looked like the sort of man Aunt Petunia would cross the road to avoid. "I saw you on the muggle news!" Harry exclaimed.

The man nodded. "If I'm caught, a fate worse than death awaits me. Just know that I'm your Godfather, Harry. I grew up with your father. He was family."

"If he meant that much, why haven't I heard of you before?"

A few pops sounded nearby and Harry was almost certain the man paled, though it was hard to tell.

"If they find us, you'll be sent back to the Muggles. I've seen how they treat you. I've damn near come close to taking a chunk out of your uncle. You know, I met him once. So did your father. It didn't go well." The man smirked at the memory. "If you want answers, come with me. I'll tell you everything. I'm the only person who knows the truth. Trust me."

Harry hesitated, his gaze turning back the way he had come. He had a gut feeling that this man was telling the truth and he nodded his head, handing over his wand.

The man grabbed his arm and the trunk, and, with a crack, the pair disappeared.

...oOo…

"Where are we?"

"My old home," Sirius replied. "I'm Sirius Black, and I'll get straight to the point." He ran a hand through the ragged hair before passing the wand back to Harry. "Twelve years ago, I was supposed to be your parents' secret keeper. Only four people know that we changed the person. Your parents, me, and Peter Pettigrew. I went to Azkaban for killing him, but he's not dead." He fixed Harry with a desperate look. "He faked his death and he's going to be at Hogwarts in September."

"Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents?" Harry asked softly, processing the information.

Sirius nodded. "Harry, how would you like to live here, with me?"

"Leave the Dursleys?" Harry's eyes widened. "Do I go and unpack now?"

"Not today," Sirius sighed. "I'm a wanted man still. When Peter is captured, I can clear my name and take on the role as your guardian as your parents always wanted."

"You said he's at Hogwarts. How do we capture him?"

Sirius grinned widely. "Peter is an animagus. He turned into a rat and is pretending to be someone's pet. A Weasley boy."

"You're talking about Scabbers," Harry realised. "Scabbers is really Peter?"

"That's the one," Sirius replied. "Now, all we need to do is trap him. Give me back your wand. I can teach you a spell that'll trap him."

Harry handed Sirius his wand once more and the man seemed to light up with it in his hands. "When I'm free, I'm going to teach you everything I know about magic. It'll be you, me and Remus."

"Who's Remus?" Harry asked.

Sirius grinned. "The spell first, then I'll tell you all about the Marauders," he promised.

* * *

 **599 words :)**


	50. Occupied - SiriusRemus, JamesRegulus

Written for Duelling Club Challenge - Prompt Used: Broomstick Cupboard.

* * *

 **Occupied**

* * *

Sirius stifled his laugh as he pulled Remus down the corridor, the footsteps echoing behind them. They were close to the portrait now and they'd be safe once inside. Sirius was certain that the Slytherin prefects were out to get them.

They both came to a stop at the sound of footsteps in front of them and Remus looked around urgently. Sirius rolled his eyes. Getting caught wasn't the end of the world, though Remus acted like it was. He was a prefect that took things like curfew very seriously. Though Sirius found it pretty easy to convince him to sneak out to fool around in various places around the castle.

"Here," Remus whispered, pointing at a nearby door. "This one!"

Sirius didn't want Remus to be upset at getting caught so he quickly pointed his wand at the door. "Alohomora," he whispered and the lock clicked open.

Sirius pulled the door open and slipped inside, Remus coming in behind him and closing the door. He turned, suddenly realising that the cupboard used for storing old broomsticks was rather small.

And occupied.

"We're studying!" James said, hastily doing up his shirt buttons. "We were… flying lessons. We were picking brooms."

"With your shirt undone?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows whilst Sirius stared at the pair in horror.

"It's very hot in the castle tonight," James replied. "So… what brings you two… here? You going back to the dorms at all?"

Remus nodded his head. "Once the hallway is clear."

"That's my brother," Sirius blurted out, his shaking hand reaching up and pointing towards Regulus who was casually fixing his own clothes. "James. That's my _brother_!"

"Sirius, it's okay," Remus said softly. "This means James will be out of the dorm room more often and we'll have privacy. After all, Peter now knows how to get into the kitchens... "

"But it's my brother," Sirius repeated, wide eyes turning to Remus. "Why is my brother in here with James? What's going on? They better not be having sex!"

"So what if we are?" Regulus asked, folding his arms and trying to stare down Sirius.

Sirius let out a roar and dived for James and Remus sighed.

The door swung open and Professor McGonagall looked between Remus and Regulus, before her gaze moved to James and Sirius on the floor.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," Remus said loudly, trying to draw Sirius' attention.

"Just the lady I needed to see. James has deflowered my little brother. He needs to be expelled!"

Professor McGonagall silently watched them for a few seconds before closing the door and walking away.

Remus was certain he heard her mumble something about not getting paid enough, as she left. "They'll be here a while," he said, turning his attention back to Regulus.

Regulus nodded his head. "We've really lucked out with these two," he said sarcastically. "Tea?"

Remus picked up James' cloak from the floor and nodded at Regulus. "Let's go."

* * *

Review Please :)


	51. Blind Date - JamesAlice

Written for Pairing the Character - Character: Alice

* * *

Blind Date

James/Alice

* * *

James shifted nervously in his seat as Alice McKinnon approached the table, a small blue purse in her hands. He stood up quickly, his chair scraping against the floor causing him to wince.

"James Potter. How long has it been?" Alice asked.

"Ah, I know the answer to this. Sirius helpfully pointed out that we haven't seen each other since that time in Diagon Alley a couple of weeks after Hogwarts," James replied.

Alice's eyebrows shot up as James moved around the table, pulling out the chair for her. "Thank you. Did you know this blind date was going to be with me?"

"Not until I saw you enter," James admitted. "I did find it strange how Sirius has brought your name up a couple of times earlier, but didn't connect the dots. Did you?"

"Remus assured me it was someone I'd be able to talk to, but you know how he is - very tight lipped when it comes to secrets."

James laughed. Alice had no idea how right she was. "So, would you like a drink?"

"Wine," Alice replied. "Frank has Neville this weekend so I can allow myself a drink."

"Yeah. It's not my weekend with Harry," James replied. "I have every other weekend. I mean, I'd like more, but… this is how it is."

"It's hard passing a child back and forth," Alice said softly. "I get it. Even though I was looking forward to this blind date because I trust Remus' judgement, I wasn't happy passing Neville over to Frank. Just because he's my little boy and I still find it hard being away from him."

James agreed, feeling more at ease already. He had been wary about the blind date idea, but at least he had common ground with Alice - being a single parent - and that gave them something to talk about.

"It might be a bit forward, or perhaps not forward at all since we grew up together, but perhaps… next weekend when we have our sons, we could take them to the park or something."

"James Potter, you haven't changed at all," Alice laughed, her wide smile drawing James' attention. "We've not even ordered our drinks and you're already asking me out again."

James considered her words. He hadn't meant it as a second date - just a suggestion because it could get a bit lonely taking Harry to the park by himself. But looking across the table at Alice, who he knew very well, yet barely at all, he realised that a second date sounded like a wonderful idea.

"I'm only asking if you're planning on saying yes," he replied.

"I'm only saying yes if you're packing the picnic," Alice retorted with a grin.

"Then it's a date!"

* * *

455 words


	52. Detention - SiriusRemus

Written for:

Assignment 1 - Care of Magical Creatures - Write about a pacifist having to defend someone or something.

1000 prompts - "I pretty much live in detention and you're a straight A student here on your first offense. Wanna add another and skip detention with me?"

365 - Trope - Good Girl/Bad Boy

Resolution - Write a meet-cute

Writing Club - Orc: Book Club: (word) bully, (trope) Change of heart, (word) stupid

Writing Club - Showtime: (genre) friendship

Writing Club - Count Your Buttons: (object) phone, (character) Marlene

Writing Club - Restriction of the month - no characters over 20 (Quote) "The secret to happiness is freedom… And the secret to freedom is courage."

Tea Challenge - Honey Honey - Write about a sweet character OR someone using the pet name 'honey'.

Sticker Challenge - House-Elf - write about looking after someone

Bath Bomb - Write about kissing someone the character shouldn't

Dueling Club - (word) Glasses, (setting) a school other than Hogwarts, (character) Alice

* * *

 **Detention**

* * *

Remus hesitated as he walked to the classroom after school. It wasn't fair that he was there. After all, he had only been involved in one fight. One fight since starting at the school months ago, and it wasn't even his fight.

A boy from another class had been picking on one of the students in the year below because the boy had recently come out as gay and Remus - though he hated fighting and violence - couldn't stand around and let it happen. He had tried to peacefully get involved, but the other student had thrown the first punch.

After that, Remus was defending himself. The bully had assumed that because Remus didn't like fighting, it meant that he didn't know how to fight. Something he found out he was wrong about quickly. Remus hit him for each homophobic slur that had passed his lips and that's how Remus Lupin, straight A student, had gotten himself landed in detention.

He paused by the door, wondering what detention was like. He had never been there before and was worried that it'd be full of the troublemakers.

Though perhaps the teacher would see that he didn't belong there and let him go again. Yes. That's what would happen. Remus would sit quietly and that would stand out against all of the hooligans.

"Mate, you going in or not?" came a voice from behind him. Remus glanced around, spotting one of the guys from his class.

"Yeah. Just…"

"First time?" James asked, pushing up his glasses and grinning. "Don't you worry. Detention is easy." He leaned past Remus and pushed the door. "Go ahead."

Remus stepped into the room, James moving in behind him. He looked around as James walked to the back, dropping down into an empty seat. "Come on, Remus, come and tell us how you ended up in here!"

Remus hesitated for a moment before realising that sitting with James meant he didn't have to sit alone like he did in class sometimes. He turned towards the back, faltering at the unfamiliar face next to James.

"Who's your friend?" the guy murmured, his gaze slowly moving down Remus' body as a slow smile spread across his lips. Remus couldn't help but check the guy out too. He was sure he had seen him around the hall and maybe even in class a few times, but wasn't sure.

"Sirius, this is Remus Lupin. He's from our class, which you would know if you actually bothered turning up once in a while." James smiled at Remus. "Remus, this is Sirius Black."

"Lupin… why does that sound familiar?" Sirius murmured, frowning in thought. Suddenly piercing grey eyes were on Remus again. "Everyone is talking about you."

"Oh?"

"Well, Malfoy called you that little queer," Sirius said, with a shrug. "But other than that, people are amazed that you took down Goyle."

Remus stiffened at the word.

"Honey," Sirius murmured, lifting his legs down from on top of the desk and leaning forward. "We don't care about that sort of stuff. If I had known you were in my class, I'd have actually attended." He winked at Remus before standing up. "So, let's go."

"You're going?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "I was just waiting for James." His gaze moved over Remus' body. "You coming with us?"

"I should stay here," Remus murmured softly, tempted by the offer. There was something so enticing in Sirius' voice.

"Are you sure? You want to be trapped in detention?" Sirius checked. "You should have the courage to be free like we are."

"Okay. Well, if you change your mind, we'll be at Fortascue's Ice-Cream Parlour," James said, grabbing his bag from the table and standing up.

"I'd really like to see you there, lovely," Sirius murmured, leaning over Remus' desk on the way out of the room.

Remus watched them leave, reminding himself that he was a good student and always did the right thing. But as the seconds passed by, he began to have a change of heart. A couple of minutes later, he found himself out of his seat, his bag in one hand and his cardigan in the other. Sirius was gorgeous and it was worth another detention.

Maybe it was stupid, but he really had no choice. This was the first time someone had invited him somewhere.

...oOo...

Remus hovered nervously inside of Fortascue's Ice-Cream Parlour, his eyes on the group. Two girls and two guys. Maybe he had read the situation wrong because for a moment back in the class, he thought Sirius was interested in him.

He was debating whether he could get back into that class before the teacher - perhaps he could lie and say he was in the loo - when he heard his name being called. He glanced over to where Sirius was waving and nervously started over. He couldn't leave now.

Sirius almost fell over James as he climbed past his friend to get out of the booth. "You came." Suddenly Remus was blinded by a beautiful smile and Sirius' hand was in his, pulling him towards the booth.

"Sit down, what ice-cream do you want? My treat!"

"You don't have to—"

"No, I really do. I was the one who asked you on this date," Sirius insisted. "What flavour?"

"Anything chocolate," Remus replied. Sirius turned to walk away and Remus stared after him, the words registering in his mind. "Wait. Date?"

James let out a groan from behind Remus, causing Remus to turn back and slip into the booth. "What was that for?"

"Well, Sirius is a bit… fast. You're dating now."

"But… but I'm…"

"Straight?" James checked, concerned.

"No. I'm not out. My parents… how did he know?"

"He always knows," one of the girls insisted from across the table. "Look, if you're not interested, just tell him now before he gets his hopes up. Sirius moves fast and falls quickly. So it's better to tell him you're not interested now."

Remus glanced towards the counter, his eyes falling on Sirius. Sirius was utterly gorgeous and Remus had felt butterflies in his stomach when Sirius had grabbed his hand. His eyes remained fixed on Sirius until he had returned to the table, setting a chocolate sundae in front of Remus, and throwing one arm over the back of the seat. "Is this okay?" He nodded to the ice-cream.

"Yeah, this looks good," Remus replied. "Sirius…" he glanced at the two girls on the other side, taking in the way Alice had her arm around the blonde. There was no discrimination at this table, he realised. Around this group, he wouldn't need to hide who he was.

"Yeah?" There was concern in Sirius' voice as though he was used to hearing that tone. As though he was really worried about Remus' next words.

"Yeah?" he asked warily.

Remus hesitated for a long moment. Was he going to push away a guy that actually liked him? If he did that now, how would that fare for the rest of his life? He had a chance to date the most beautiful guy he had seen in his life. To make friends with an accepting group. Was he really going to give that up because he was still in the closet when it came to his parents?

"I was just wondering if I could have your phone number," Remus finally said.

The relief on Sirius' face was clear as day. Sirius grinned, the concern and worry quickly fading away as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Remus. "Only if you store yours in here," he said.

Remus took the phone and stored his number whilst Sirius did the same on Remus' phone. They handed the phones back and Sirius quickly leaned in, his lips brushing Remus'. "What time do you go to bed?"

"About ten-ish," Remus said, his hand coming up to touch his lips. He had never kissed anyone before. He had stopped himself in the past, scared his parents would find out that he was kissing the 'wrong' gender (in their eyes), but he realised he couldn't care as long as Sirius' lips kept finding his.

"I'll call you at ten, sweetheart," Sirius murmured softly. His hand slipped from the back of the seat, resting on Remus' shoulders. "You should eat your ice-cream - it's melting."

"This is so cute, Marlene, this is how to romance," Alice insisted, her eyes fixed on the pair.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I can be very romantic," she muttered in return. "Just think about what I did with that chocolate spread yesterday."

Alice rolled her eyes and James shifted closer. "What _did_ you do with the chocolate spread?" he asked.

* * *

1,450 words


	53. A Misunderstanding - CharlieTeddy

Written for:

Hogwarts Forum: Assignment 4 - Write about someone making a false claim or believing something that isn't true.

Pairing the character - Charlie/Teddy (unrequited)

Serpent Challenge - (AU) Everybody lives

Lent Challenge - 501 words

Writing Club - Write about a man with red hair

Showtime - (relationship) father/child

Days of the Month - Write about someone who is happily single

Lyric Alley - I'm a little bit nervous

1000 - Teddy/Charlie

365 - Era - Next Gen

Resolutions - Write a fic set in next-gen era, Write a fic based around a character we don't get to see in the movies, Write a cross-gen fic

* * *

 **A Misunderstanding**

Charlie has no idea why Sirius invited him over.

* * *

"We need to talk," Sirius said, as Charlie stepped out of the fireplace. He pulled Charlie into the kitchen and pushing him towards a chair.

Charlie glanced around in confusion, finding Remus and Teddy sitting at the table. Teddy gave him an eager wave, his face lighting up when Charlie grinned at him. Remus narrowed his eyes and Charlie turned his attention back to Sirius, knowing something was up.

"What are your intentions with my son?" Sirius demanded.

Charlie stared at him for a long moment. Of all the things he was imagining, this wasn't even on the list. "What?"

"Teddy," Sirius said. "What are your intentions?" He gave Charlie a hard look and Charlie couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Sirius was unstable at the best of times… but when it came to Teddy...

He turned to Remus, knowing the mild-mannered man would be more level-headed about whatever this was, but Remus' darkened expression made Charlie all the more nervous than Sirius.

Finally, Charlie turned to Teddy who was beaming at him, waiting expectantly for an answer. His blue hair looked unusually bright that day.

"I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding," Charlie began, turning his attention back to Sirius. Out of the pair, he felt safer dealing with Sirius on the matter. "I'm not involved with Teddy. I'm not sure who told you this, but—"

Sirius silenced him with a look, dropping something down onto the table. It was the birthday card he had given Teddy the week before.

"Read it," Sirius demanded.

Charlie picked up the card.

 _"Dear Teddy, hope you have a wonderful nineteenth birthday and that it's as special as you. Love Charlie."_

"You see," Sirius replied triumphantly. "Now I'll ask you again - what are your intentions with my son, and don't lie to me this time."

"Wait," Remus said, frowning. "Is that it?"

"Yeah. And the hug and gift," Sirius replied, glancing at Remus.

Charlie looked between them. It had just been a general hug which Teddy had been the one to initiate when he had arrived the previous week. The present was a large box of chocolates from Romania because it was well known that there was something in the Lupin blood that craved chocolate.

"Sirius, you said that they were dating," Remus replied. "You said that you had proof. I assumed it was more than a nice message in a card."

"But it _is_ proof," Teddy and Sirius said together.

Remus let out a tired sigh. "Charlie, you can go. We're sorry to bother you."

Charlie didn't need telling twice. He rushed from the room as Teddy and Sirius both began arguing with Remus over the matter.

"So are you saying that when you signed your cards _'love from Remus'_ back in school, it wasn't you declaring your eternal love and devotion to me?" he heard Sirius demand as he reached the floo.

Nope. Charlie was single and he planned to stay that way. Perhaps it was time to go back to Romania.

* * *

 **Thanks to Lo for betaing**

 **501 words**


	54. First Date - Wolfstar

Written for: Assignment 3 - Mythology - Poseidon, God of the Sea: Write a story set on or near a body of water

Lent Challenge - no angst

Showtime - Setting: Hogwarts

Liza's Loves - Write about someone using a muggle item (Sirius using the oars instead of magic)

365 - Action - preparing a picnic

1000 - Remus Lupin

* * *

First Date

WolfStar

* * *

"Sirius, where did you get this boat?" Remus asked doubtfully as he looked around him as they made their way onto the lake. "Where are we going?"

"Out," Sirius said, carefully rowing the boat out further onto the lake. "We're going to relax today on the lake." He moved the oars back and forth, focusing on what he was doing.

Remus glanced at the basket. "What's that?" he asked, hoping it was food and that it contained chocolate.

"Remus, can't I have any surprises?" Sirius asked, frowning slightly. He let go of one of the oars and reached for Remus' hand. "You'll find out soon," he promised.

"Do you want me to row?" Remus asked, but Sirius shook his head as he let go of Remus' hand so he could grab the oar and continue.

Finally they were in the middle of the lake, away from the students and somewhere private.

"Okay, so I wanted to do something special for our first date," Sirius admitted. "A picnic just didn't seem enough so I thought I'd take you out on this boat too!"

"Too?"

"Yeah. I brought our picnic." Sirius gestured to the basket before reaching up and pushing his dark hair behind his ear. "I was thinking that we have something to eat and then we can cuddle and just relax and enjoy being out on the water."

Remus glanced at Sirius' hopeful expression. He didn't want to mention that being out on the water made him nervous because Sirius was trying so hard.

Plus, he felt safe with Sirius.

"This sounds like the perfect first date," he said softly. "Let's see what lunch you made and after, well, we can find a way to pass the time. His gaze fell on Sirius' lips and Sirius smirked.

"I can think of a few ways."


	55. Unconventional Gardener - WolfStar

Written for:

Assignment 3 - Herbology - Write about an unconventional gardener. (extra credit)

Lent - Only Male Characters

365 - No more than 2 people

1000 - An introduction

* * *

An Unconventional Gardener

WolfStar

* * *

Remus peeked over his fence at his new neighbour's garden, wondering why his flowers were so completely beautiful. It really wasn't fair because he worked just as hard to keep his own flowers beautiful but they paled in comparison.

He needed to learn his neighbour's secret but he had been watching out for anyone to come into the garden, but it remained empty.

He hadn't seen his new neighbour once, only the beautiful flowers that grew taller than any other he had seen.

Remus let out a sigh, heading in and making himself a cup of tea. It was cooling on the counter when he noticed movement by the fence. He grabbed the cup up and he headed outside, eager.

But he froze upon the sight of a handsome man with a guitar. He was leaning over the flowers, murmuring as though he was talking to them. After a minute, he sat down on the grass and began strumming his guitar.

"Are you singing Twinkle Twinkle to your flowers?" Remus asked, after the song had progressed into it's third line. Quickly, the man stopped playing and spun around, his eyes falling on Remus.

"You're right, I shouldn't be serenading them," he said, his eyes taking in Remus. "I should be singing to you."

Remus' eyes widened. It was too early in the morning for flirting. "I… I better go inside," he said, blushing.

The neighbour grinned. "If you're sure - though you're welcome to stay out here and listen. I'm Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin." After some hesitation, Remus leaned over the fence a bit more in anticipation.

Sirius grinned. "How about a bit of Aladdin today?" he asked in a soft voice. Before Remus could comment, Sirius began playing the Disney song and sang along. His eyes moved to the flowers. Did singing to the plants really work, Remus wondered to himself.

Maybe it was the way to go - maybe he should start singing to his plants too.


	56. Custody - WolfStar

Written for:

Women's History - Write about a mother fighting to gain or regain custody of her child or children.

Disney - Write about someone manipulative

365 - Plot point - getting a letter from someone important

1000 - 350 words

* * *

Custody

* * *

Remus looked at the letter in his hand and couldn't help but smile. "Sirius, there's a letter," he said, walking away from the postbox and headed in where his lover was sitting at the kitchen table of their cottage. "It says we're finally getting custody of Harry - what happened?"

Sirius glanced at the letter as Remus passed it over. His eyes moved slowly over the words as he tried to focus. "They came to their senses," he muttered, a smile forming on his lips.

"No. It was voted that he would have to stay with Petunia," Remus insisted. "He's been there for four years - why would they change their minds now?"

Sirius smiled. "It says here Petunia is unable to look after Harry anymore," he said. "So of course he'll come to his Godfather - as James intended."

Remus stared at Sirius for a long moment as the man turned back to his tea. "You didn't… do anything, did you?"

"Love, I've been here with you all day every day," Sirius insisted. "How could I do anything?"

"I know," Remus murmured, though he recalled Sirius slipping out of their bed the previous night and not coming home for a couple of hours.

...oOo...

Remus stood in the Ministry next to Sirius.

"Due to the injuries that Petunia Dursley sustained on the twelfth of this month, she's unable to look after Harry James Potter for the foreseeable future. Therefore the five-year-old will be passed into the custody of his Godfather, Sirius Orion Black."

The paperwork was quickly signed and the small boy was brought through. It had been four years since Remus had seen Harry and the boy wasn't recognisable. The once excitable boy now appeared meek and scared and Remus wondered why he had changed so much.

"Petunia and her husband were neglecting him," Sirius muttered, as they left the Ministry with Harry.

"They did?" Remus felt anger stir but pushed it away. He knew without a doubt that Sirius had done _something_ about that. Sirius would never let anyone mistreat Harry after all.

And he found that he was okay with that.


	57. Reunite - WolfStar

Divination - Write about someone turning to dark magic to attempt to raise a loved one from the dead

Serpent Challenge - cauldron

Lent - no romance

Cards - Write about someone from the black family

365 - Item: Blanket

1000 - Genre: angst

* * *

 **Reunite**

Warning for implied suicide (not detailed, just implied)

* * *

Sirius' hands shook as he pressed the knife against his palm, slicing it open quickly. He allowed the blood to flow into the potion and ignored the sting in his hand from his new wound.

The slight pain was worth it.

The potion turned from a pale blue to a deep purple and it shimmered, symbolising it was ready. Sirius stared at it, taking a moment before turning off the fire underneath the cauldron. It was the colour as described in the book.

"Not long now, my love," he muttered, turning his attention to the corner. On a table lay a figure, a blanket covering the body.

The potion was carefully scooped up and Sirius walked over to the body. With one hand, he pulled the blanket aside, his gaze falling upon the lifeless, hollow body of the love of his life. The man who hadn't survived the previous full moon.

Sirius knew he only had one shot at this. If the potion didn't work, then Remus would never live again. He knew he had done the potion correctly, but it stated it only worked on humans. Sirius had to hope there was enough human in Remus for the potion to fix him. The forbidden book from his family's library was very clear on this… though Sirius used the power of blood magic which was heavily discouraged due to the darkness of it, it was never a guarantee.

He reached for his love, pulling his mouth gently open and pouring the potion in. He stepped back, taking one and then another, until he bumped into a nearby table.

He leaned against it and waited.

The clock ticked as seconds turned into minutes. Those quickly became hours and before Sirius knew it, three days had passed.

The potion wasn't supposed to take that long. In fact, it was only supposed to take two hours for the potion to spread throughout the body but Sirius had waited just in case it needed more time to work.

Just to be sure, he did some spells to check Remus' status.

Finally Sirius accepted the truth: the potion had failed and Remus wasn't going to come back to life.

Sirius took a deep breath, turning his attention to the sharp silver knife. Well, it was time for plan two. After all, he planned to be with Remus again one way or another.


	58. An Arrangement - SiriusRemus

Auction - Homeless

Couple Appreciation - Fake-Dating

Writing Club:

Showtime - Write about marrying someone out of obligation

Liza's Loves: Fake Dating, Deaf

Guess the Name - Audrey - Fake Marriage

* * *

 **An Arrangement**

* * *

Sirius glared at his younger brother throughout dinner, not saying a word. When he had arrived at the restaurant, he hadn't expected to hear that his brother was getting married. In fact, that was the last thing he had expected to come from Regulus.

Regulus had always been against marriage so this didn't make sense.

It just made it worse when he saw his future brother-in-law. It was like in the movies where romantic music started playing when their eyes met. This was the most gorgeous man he had ever met in his life. So of course Sirius was angry. His brother was against marriage yet had chosen the man who was clearly Sirius' soulmate.

He watched his soulmate with something close to adoration throughout the meal, not bothering to listen to anything at all James or Regulus had to say. Those two were traitors and he only watched Remus.

...oOo...

"So… dinner the other day didn't go well," James said, whilst Sirius made sure not to look at him, staring at the window instead. He was angry that James had invited Regulus and Remus over because he didn't want to see the love of his life and his brother. "So we've discussed this and decided it was best to iron out some details."

"When is the wedding?" Sirius snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at the reflection of James in the window.

"We were thinking in a couple of weeks," James said.

Sirius stood up and stormed from the room, James rushing after him.

"What's your problem?" James snapped, following him into the kitchen.

"Them!" Sirius snapped. "Regulus never wanted this. I blame you."

"Why? Don't you like Remus?" James pushed.

"He's very quiet. I haven't heard him talk. Regulus wouldn't fill the silences. It'd be really dull. Plus he's wearing a cardigan. You know opposites attract but Regulus and Remus aren't the opposite of each other. This is a terrible match."

James stared at him for a long moment before grinning. "You like him."

"What? No… no of course not. I don't think those cardigans make him look delicious at all."

"You're so obvious. You've been sulking. You are aware that Remus isn't marrying Regulus for real, right?"

Sirius stared at his friend. "What?"

"I told you about two months ago," James explained. "Remus is in bad health and he's having a hard time in America. I want to look out for him but it's hard to do from over here. Solution - a fake marriage."

"You never told me."

"I asked you if you were up for it," James pointed out.

"I'd remember if you asked me to marry your hot cousin."

"I did. Remember, we were—"

"Clearly you didn't. Now get in there and fix this!"

"But—"

"Doesn't Remus deserve to be with someone who fancies him?" Sirius insisted. "I'm pretty sure he's my soulmate, you arse. Don't you dare stop this from happening."

"Soulmate?" James repeated. "You know what, you have to ask Remus. If this is really a 'soulmate' thing, there won't be any problem."

"One more thing. You do remember that I told you that Remus was deaf, right?"

Sirius turned from where he had been rushing towards the door. "What?"

"You can't use that seductive voice you put on when you want to pull and your pick-up lines are useless if you write them down," James warned. "Remus doesn't fall for those anyway."

"I don't need those," Sirius scoffed. "I can do this on my natural charm alone."

"Begging?"

Sirius glared at James. Begging was an excellent idea actually. After all, Sirius was the one ready to find that special someone and settle down. He wanted cuddles on the sofa and someone to make breakfast for in the mornings. Regulus travelled a lot for work - it wasn't fair for Remus to be alone so often.

Sirius could be there all of the time. The moment he had first looked into Remus' eyes he was lost, jealous of his brother.

He strode from the room.

...oOo...

"Can you lipread?" Sirius asked, talking a little slower than usual. Remus nodded, looking slightly unimpressed and Sirius quickly realised that Remus didn't like that he wasn't talking normally.

"Regulus travels a lot for work, did you know that?"

Remus nodded his head.

"He has a crap flat too. His sofa is lumpy and he never had food in the fridge."

Remus' hand began to move before halting and he glanced at James.

"Remus has slept on worse than a lumpy sofa."

"I live near a gym," Sirius continued, watching Remus' expression carefully. "Uh… shops. Supermarket. Cafe?" He looked at James for help as he thought about it. "Sports centre. Library."

The smile widened slightly and Sirius latched onto that. "Yeah, it's a five minute walk. Pretty big one in the leisure centre. We could go there together - I can work out, you can head into the library and then I could come and join you."

Remus looked at James in confusion but Regulus started laughing from behind them.

He strode over, clutching a notebook and handed it to Remus. Sirius leaned over to read the writing, but Remus pulled it where he couldn't see it.

Remus glanced at the words before the smile widened further. He nodded his head.

"Did I mention that I was always interested in… in learning sign language. Oh and I can cook really well and don't snore… sorry, I didn't… usually I don't put my foot in my mouth like that. Cardigans are really sexy, aren't they?"

He watched Remus sign and glanced at James for confirmation.

"He wants you to get to the point," Regulus said.

"Okay. I think you deserve the best. Me."

Remus revealed the notebook, accepting the pen from Regulus.

 _Remus, I think Sirius wants to marry you instead._ The message said.

Remus began writing before showing Sirius it once more.

 _I'd really like that!_


	59. Catfishing - WolfStar

Assignment 9 - RE - Prayer - write about sending a message to someone.

Auction - Remus/Sirius

Couple Appreciation - Catfish

Writing Club:

Count Your Buttons - Celebrity!AU, word: catfish

Lyric Alley - It's the only time that I see your face.

Liza's Loves - Online Dating/Movie Star

* * *

 **Catfishing**

* * *

Sirius laughed when he first came across the profile. Someone out there was cocky enough to use a picture that was someone famous which was ridiculous. Why wouldn't recognise _Remus Lupin_ who stared in that that Welsh show for three episodes and some other sitcom for three minutes a couple of months ago.

His eyes scanned the profile, taking in the information. Anyone could have researched this. Anyone could have gone online and found the very limited information about Remus Lupin, or read that small interview with him back in January of last year when he had written a book.

Sirius owned the first edition of the book of course. He had read and reread the blurb about the author countless times.

The profile offered the same information and it made Sirius mad. After all, who would dare pretend to be Remus Lupin? Who would ever think they could pass for the most gorgeous person Sirius had ever laid his eyes on?

He clicked on the small envelope so he could message the imposter and a plan came to mind. Perhaps he could screw with the guy at first?

A smirk crossed his lips as he began to type.

 _'Hi, my name is Sirius. I just saw your profile and like what I see/read. I'd like to get to know you better.'_

...oOo...

The messages came quickly and with each one, he sent a speedy reply, analyzing every word that came back. There was nothing off about the guy, but the messages were adorable and over the space of the six weeks they communicated, Sirius found himself looking more and more eager to reading the new messages.

It wasn't good at all, because this guy was clearly a troll or catfish (after all, what other reason would he have to pretend to be someone else like this, but that made it complicated. It meant that Sirius was falling for someone who wasn't there to fall in love back.

So he decided it was time to come clean and possibly end it. He forced himself to reply to the last message, before he could talk himself out of it.

 _'Hey,_

 _Six weeks ago, I was looking for love. Or to at least talk to someone that I could potentially have a future with. When I came across your profile, I hesitated._

 _Why? Because I recognised the picture. The picture is of an actor and writer whom I'm a fan of. In his defence, I wanted to expose you as a catfish._

 _But in those six weeks, I've gone from wanting to expose you as a liar to falling for you._

 _I need to know: do you feel the same - can you feel the same? Are you just here to screw with people or do you feel something too? There was something genuine in your messages, I'm sure of it. I believe that I'm falling in love with whoever you are on the inside and I promise you that outside matters very little. I feel like you could be my soulmate and my day revolves around your messages._

 _I hope this can be something real to you too._

 _Sirius.'_

It was an hour before the reply came. With shaking hands, he opened it to read it. Perhaps it would be the troll laughing in his face or something.

 _'Sirius,_

 _I feel like there are no words to express myself right now. Instead, I'd like to propose we finally meet. I've been eager for this day for six weeks._

 _I'll meet you in London. Outside Cafe Nero near Kings Cross tomorrow at seven. I'll answer everything. Please come and meet me.'_

Sirius didn't reply. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet a man (he was assuming this person was a man) who would either stand him up or break his heart.

But as he lay in bed that night, he realised that he would always be wondering. He had to go and meet this person. He could get closure at the very least.

...oOo...

Sirius was there first. He picked a table towards the back, facing away from the door. He didn't want to be distracted by the door opening and closing and the people passing.

He sipped at his tea and nibbled nervously on the cookie as he waited, and, just as the time arrived that the mystery man was to show, his phone beeped.

He glanced at it, noticing a message had arrived.

 _'I've no doubts that you're my soulmate too. It's wonderful to finally meet you. Well, if I could move from the door where I've been standing for ten minutes attempting to get the nerve to walk over to you.'_

Sirius was already on his feet by the time he reached the end of the message. He shoved his phone into his pocket and quickly spun around, his eyes finding the door quickly.

"Remus?" he whispered.

Remus smiled shyly and Sirius rushed across the coffee-shop. He had fallen in love with the person he thought was catfishing the man he had already crushed on. He had fallen in love with someone not knowing who they really were.

Everything in the conversations had been the truth.

No words were needed. When he reached Remus, he crashed their lips together for what he knew would be the first time of so many. A kiss had never felt more right.

The kiss was over way too soon.

"Is it too soon to tell you I love you?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head, grinning. "I'm glad. It means I can tell you that I love you too."


	60. A Fresh Start - WolfStar

Auction - Sci-fi

Pinata - Sci-Fi

Couple Appreciation - WolfStar

Film Festival - Red Scarf

Gobstones - Yellow-survival, accuracy-(word) starry, (word) monitor, (word) exile

Character Appreciation - Trait: Making light of a situation

Amber's Attic - It is untrue that bravery can be measured by lack of fear. It takes guts to tremble. It takes tremble to love.

Liza's Loves - Dystopian and gang

Showtime - Write a fic involving time skips

Count Your Buttons - "That hurt."

Lyric Alley - Full of pity now, but I don't know why

AAA - Write about someone avoiding another person

Assignment 9 - Charity - Write about someone performing a good deed because it's the right thing to do.

Guess the name - Gremlin: Exile

* * *

 **A Fresh Start**

* * *

It was hard withstanding the wastelands for long periods of time, but Sirius was getting used to it. He was starting to get good at recognising the places that were safe to hide. He was good at noticing the bunkers that were abandoned, the ones that had been attacked and the ones that were lived in.

The abandoned ones were the best. Either the people had moved on - perhaps the population in the bunker had decreased and the remaining occupants had managed to contact another bunker and travel to them - or died out. Though word was that less bunkers were dying off now.

That gave Sirius hope. After his exile from his own bunker after he had turned sixteen, he had been searching and he wasn't really sure what for. Somewhere safe from the people who were after him. Somewhere to start a new life. Times were lonely now that he was wandering the wastelands. He had met a handful of people, some good and some bad but nothing had made him stop for more than a night.

He came to a stop, looking around and trying to get his bearings. From the information from the last person he met, there was supposed to be a cabin not far from where he was. In fact, he should have already walked past it, but there was nothing in sight.

"Sirius Black," a voice said. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

Sirius froze at the sound of the voice before considering his options. In his rush to leave home, he hadn't managed to get his hands on anything more than a gun and some ammo in which to defend himself. He had a knife but pulling these wouldn't help him. Perhaps Lucius and the others could be reasoned with.

He turned, his fingers already poised near where his gun was - after all he wasn't going down without a fight - and met the gaze of Lucius.

"I thought the gang had more important things to do than hunt me down," he said.

Lucius smirked. "We can do both," he said. "I've orders to bring you back or make sure you get no further."

"I'm not going back," Sirius said. "No-one will know if you don't complete your orders. For all they know, I'm dead." He took a step closer. "Please, Lucius."

Lucius shook his head. "Orders are orders. Come and join the Death Eaters. I loathe to kill you. We can be together you like you always wanted."

Sirius shook his head, suddenly aware that men in masks were coming out from the trees. He looked around, but there was nowhere to run.

 _"Consider this your warning. You'll see us in twenty-four hours," Lucius said, as Sirius felt himself falling unconscious. "Feel lucky that I care for you still otherwise you'd be another life wasted. Tomorrow you'll understand that you belong with that."_

...oOo...

He drifted in and out of consciousness, the pain in his body too much. He was sure that his ribs were bruised, if not broken, and perhaps his wrist was broken too.

Voices drew him back into the world somewhat briefly and for a moment, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was amber. The most beautiful shade of amber he had seen in his life and he marveled at the colour for a long moment before realising he was staring into someone's eyes.

"We're going to help you," came a soft voice. The person with the beautiful eyes reached out, pushing the blood-streaked hair from Sirius' face. "We were nearby and heard what the man said about returning in a day."

"You can't help. They'll hurt you too."

A gentle laugh followed his words. "We're hunters. We know all about tracks. A fake trail will be left and we'll get you to safety."

"You must be an angel like in the books from my old bunker," Sirius said, not tearing his gaze from the beauty that filled his vision. "Here to save me, protect me."

"I'm all for saving and protecting but I can't live up to the angel thing. For a start, I don't have wings."

Sirius moved to stand up but gasped in pain.

Hands pushed him back down. "Don't. You're hurt - my father will be back soon with help and I'll get you to safety."

Sirius smiled and let his eyes close again. "I'm going to lift your head. I don't like the bleeding." Sirius felt hands gently lift his head and wrap something around it as a makeshift bandage. His gaze shifted and he looked up into the starry sky, but when his head was lowered again, cushioned by something, he found his saviour's eyes again and their gazes locked.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of _safe_ and _calm_ and _protected_ , feelings that he hadn't experienced in so long, Sirius let himself drift out of consciousness.

...oOo...

Sirius fought against the hands on him, thrashing to get up, but shouting out in agony.

"No, stop - it's me," came the voice of his angel. Sirius froze, his left hand coming up to his right, hoping to somehow stop the pain shooting through it.

"My mum is a doctor - she'll give you medicine and she'll treat and wrap your wounds. You need to stay still. Let go of your broken wrist." A hand took his and carefully pulled it away, and Sirius grabbed the hand tightly, holding onto it.

"My friend has gone out to set the tracks in a different direction, but I said I'd stay here in case you needed me."

Sirius tightened his grip. A stranger chose to stay with him. A stranger cared about him more than those in his family or those he once considered friends. A stranger chose to save his life when the man he thought he was falling in love with had come so close to taking it.

"Don't let go," he begged, hating that his voice sounded so needy.

"I'm not going anywhere."

...oOo...

When Sirius' eyes opened again, it was day. Light was streaming through the small windows and the pain had eased to something almost bearable.

He shifted on the bed, feeling stiff and sore, but before he could get up, he heard the door open.

"You're awake! I've been monitoring you but had to grab something to eat. It's typical that you woke up in the five minutes I was gone."

Sirius lifted his head, reaching up with his good hand. "Is this what you wrapped around my head out there?" he asked, touching the bandages wound tightly around his head.

"I'm Remus, and no - it was my scarf," came the reply. "How did you end up out there?"

"I've been on the run," Sirius said as Remus came into focus. "I was in love and supposed to join the group that leaves the bunker. But I found out that they were bad people. I was told I had to join anyway so I left. I've been travelling since I turned sixteen. The leader… I was in love with him. Or I thought I was until I realised that he was a monster."

"He looked quite a bit older," Remus replied.

"Yeah. He just treated me like a kid, ignored me and stuff. He was quick to use it to get me to join them though. My mother is in charge back at our bunker so… she knew what was happening. Don't make me go back."

Remus crossed the room and helped Sirius into a sitting position. "I promise you won't have to. You can stay here."

Sirius smiled, finally getting a proper look at Remus. "Wonderful. This couldn't be more perfect. Well, unless you were single. Are you single?"

"Me? You're… you're beautiful. Why would you want me?" Remus asked, clearly confused. "There are many more attractive people here—"

"Because for the first time in my whole life, someone cares about me. Plus, the only thing that's been on my mind is your eyes," Sirius said, quickly interrupting Remus. "I started to fall for you the moment I heard your voice and saw your eyes. I don't want anyone else!"

Remus blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm single."

Sirius smiled. "I'm going to like it here!" he decided. His hand reached out, clasping Remus'. "Tell me all about this place… please!"


	61. A Change In Future - WolfStar

Auction - Plot point: Not running around on someone.

Chocolate Frog - Write about someone not trusting someone else

Assignment 9 - Write about distrust

Writing Club:

Character Appreciation - (word) first

Disney Challenge - "You said you'd always be there for me. But you're not."

Les Mis - "Men like you can never change!"

Count Your Buttons: "Can I stop pretending that I'm happy now?"

Sophie's shelf - Write about someone competing for the affection of someone who is already in a relationship

Emy's Empourium - Write about someone losing everything they have

Film Festival - Plot: Think a partner is cheating, Emotion: guilty

Photography Month - Write about someone who is downcast

Scavenger Hunt - Write a fic that is incredibly angsty

Cooking - Action: crying, Genre: Angst

* * *

A Change in Future

* * *

 _Sirius, who was that in our bed?" Remus asked, pacing the living room. He had been silent in the fifteen minutes following the half-naked stranger leaving their flat._

 _"Our bed?" Sirius scoffed, heading to the small bar in the corner of the living room and pouring himself a drink. "I haven't seen you in three months,_ Love _. I didn't realise there was an 'our' left."_

 _"You know I've been…"_

 _"What? You've been doing what?" Sirius tossed the glass to the floor, the shards smashing. "You've left me over and over again. I don't know what you're doing or where you are."_

 _"So you bring strangers back to the bed that we bought together?" Remus spat. "The one that was just for us. I can't talk to you about what I've been doing - the things I am suffering through because I'm under orders, but I break those orders and return here because I love you. And for the record, I've never once even thought about doing what you do."_

 _"Oh good. Can I stop pretending I'm happy now?" Sirius asked. "Because I'm not."_

 _"You said you'd always be there for me. But you're not," Remus said. "I'm leaving."_

 _"How long for?" Sirius asked, snorting. "Another three months?"_

 _Remus shook his head. "No. I'm not coming back this time. Consider this over, Sirius."_

 _Sirius stepped towards Remus, panic on his face. "Remus, wait. That's not… don't go. I'm sorry, I'll change."_

 _"Men like you can never change," Remus replied softly. He walked from the room, slamming the bedroom door after him._

 _When he left with his suitcase, Sirius refused to look up from the new drink he was pouring himself. Remus didn't realise it was Sirius' way of hiding the tears on his cheeks._

...oOo...

Six months since the final battle. Over the few years since Sirius' escape, the pair had built up their trust in each other. There were no secrets this time around.

That morning, Sirius had kissed him for the first time since they were twenty years old and it felt as _right_ and _perfect_ as it had when they were younger.

But he had seen Charlie hanging around Sirius a lot and he could see the way Charlie's hand rested on Sirius'. The memories of what Sirius had done found their way back into his mind and he couldn't sit there anymore.

He walked out of the house, sneaking a cigarette - a bad habit he had stopped the day he had left Sirius. The day Sirius had first broken his heart.

"Mind if I have one?" came a voice, as Remus lit his cigarette.

He silently handed his first cigarette over, before taking another from the packet.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. "Talk to me." When silence followed his request, Sirius frowned. "We promised no secrets."

"It's not so much a secret as it is an… insecurity on my part," Remus said, before bringing the cigarette to his lips. "You're awfully close with Charlie Weasley. He's quite handsome and—"

"Let me stop you there," Sirius said. "Remus, I love you. I fucked up when we were younger - I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me, but I was wrong. What I did hurt you more than anything you ever did to me and I hated myself when you walked out. I wanted to come after you… I… I needed time to sort myself out but before I could… well, you know."

"I know," Remus confirmed, slightly bitterly.

"I did something bad that ruined the best thing in my life and I hoped… I hoped that all the time we've just spent getting to know each other again and building trust… Remus, I've wanted to kiss you every single time I've seen you but I've waited until I thought we were at a good place. I believe we're there and I can't blame you for not fully trusting me in that regard."

"So what do we do?" Remus asked. "I don't know how long it'll take for me to trust that you won't hurt me like that again. If I'll ever trust—"

"I deserve that," Sirius interrupted. "But you're doing what you always do and pushing me away. Be jealous all you like, watch my every move and every encounter with another man and I won't hold that against you. If that's what it takes to realise that I'm not going to stray again, I'll not say a thing about it, but I'm not letting you walk away from this."

"And… Charlie?"

"Charlie is great. If he's flirting - which I didn't realise by the way - it's because he won't be aware that we're getting back together. I'll make it clear immediately."

"We might never get back to what we were," Remus pointed out.

Sirius shrugged. "Towards the end, we both had problems and were too stubborn to admit our own faults, blaming only each other. This time we're going into the relationship knowing everything. I know that we won't have the same as before - this time we'll do better."

"Even if I get jealous sometimes?"

"It saves me from always being the jealous one," Sirius pointed out with a smile.

* * *

861 words


	62. A Duty - WolfStar

Auction - Dragon: Welsh Green

Assignment 9 - Write about leaving for something important

Emy's Emporium - Write about warrior princess

Scavenger Hunt - Slash

Chocolate Frog - Write about a unicorn

* * *

 **A collection of stories under 500 words**

* * *

 **A Duty**

* * *

Sirius followed the unicorn as it led him towards the cave. His eyes scoured the ground as he searched for the knights that had gone missing when they had searched for the cave, but there were none to be seen. He wondered what had happened to them.

The unicorn led him to the mouth of a cave and Sirius glanced inside, a little nervous. The unicorn continued to hover, protective of the Omega, but Sirius wasn't going to back down. His kingdom had a dragon problem and he needed to solve what his knights couldn't.

Pushing down his fear, he walked into the cave, ready to fight.

...oOo...

"You shouldn't be here," a man said, rushing over. Sirius stepped back, just as the scent of _Alpha_ and _Mine_ hit him with force. "You need to leave. Now."

Sirius shook his head, stepping forward again, causing the man to halt. He took a moment to admire the Alpha that he had quickly determined was his, his eyes raking over the unusual amber eyes and moving to the dark blond hair falling into his eyes and lips that he wanted to touch.

"The dragon of this cave is causing havoc to my kingdom. I need to protect them."

"I can't let you hurt my dragon," the Alpha said, blocking the way.

"I have no choice."

"There's always a choice. My dragon likes treasure. He's not out to hurt people. Accidents happen, he doesn't mean—"

"And he can't steal treasure from others," Sirius insisted. "He set a cottage on fire. The family barely made it out. A young girl was burnt."

The handsome Alpha sighed. "I know, but I have a duty."

Sirius grinned. "Well, there's got to be a way to both get what we want."

...oOo...

Sirius stared at the dragon as it walked around the underground treasure chamber of the castle, taking in the treasures that filled the room.

"I'll need to get in here sometimes."

"He understands that," the Alpha — Remus — said. "He knows the treasure is yours and he's guarding it for you."

Sirius nodded. "What type of dragon is he?"

"Common Welsh. He's from my homeland."

"Fine. Now… you're relieved of your duty, right?"

"No. I have to watch over the dragon. My family are dragon keepers. So any children I have will need to protect it."

Sirius smiled. "Well you're more than welcome to stay in the castle. Maybe join me for dinner, mating… whatever feels right."

Remus stared at him before smiling shyly. "Let's start with dinner, shall we?"

* * *

426 words


	63. The Bet - WolfStar

Hogwarts Assignment 9 - Mythology - Task 8: Mares of Diomedes - Write about someone who can't talk. Alt: Write about a maneater.

Cooking Club - Cheese: Write fluff

Writing Club:

Character Appreciation - (setting) Hogwarts

Disney Challenge - Write about someone who feels like an outcast.

Shannon's Showcase - 10. Word: moon / Theme: overcoming difficulties

Count Your Buttons - Parchment

Lyric Alley - And so surreal

Sophie's Shelf - Write about someone pretending to be interested romantically in another person

Emy's Emporium - Cloak of invisibility

Debate Club - WolfStar/Fluff - Colour: Amber

Geek Pride - Character participates in a competition

* * *

 **The Bet**

 **WolfStar**

 **Sirius makes a bet with James that he doesn't need his voice to get someone into his bed. It's not so easy, but during his week of silence, Sirius happens across Remus Lupin.**

* * *

"I'll make a bet with you," James said, pulling a tipsy Sirius away from Alice and glaring at him.

"Relax, I'm not chatting her up. I know you had that dream about her the other night and want to shag her."

"Date," James corrected, trying to look at Alice. "Ignore him. He's out of his mind."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Come and talk to me when you're sober," she told James before walking away, leaving the pair alone.

"What's the bet?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"You're so certain that you can pull anyone anywhere, but that's because you can talk your way into people's beds. Your challenge is to pull someone without saying a single word."

"Easy as… well, nothing is as easy as that."

"And to make sure, I'm going to put a curse on you. It'll only allow you to talk to professors." He paused as Sirius opened his mouth. "No, you can't try and get McGonagall."

Sirius pouted and sighed. "Fine," he muttered.

...oOo...

The next morning Sirius woke up and couldn't utter a word. For a moment, he felt panic wash over him but James' challenge echoed in his mind and he let out a sigh.

The deal was that he had to get someone whilst not saying a word.

The day went worse than expected. The girls he spoke to that usually fluttered their eyelashes at him were expecting compliments and sweet words. They didn't hold much interest once they realised he wasn't going to give them the attention they wanted.

The second day, Sirius changed tactics, searching out guys he knew were good for a hookup.

And somehow he managed to fail.

Not wanting James to win, he headed to the one place that was made for quiet people. The library, though only the nerds hung out there. Maybe he would be able to pull someone quickly and beat James.

He found a full table and grabbed a random book from the nearby shelf to make himself look busy whilst he scoped out the group at the table.

Hufflepuffs. He had landed on a table full of dorks in yellow who wouldn't tell him how to get into the kitchen. This was a bust already because Hufflepuffs were quiet usually. That meant that they wouldn't talk and he wouldn't talk and it'd just be awkward and silent. At least Gryffindors like to hear the sound of their own voice and Ravenclaws like to prove they were smarter. The Slytherins would know within minutes what was going on and would boycott him and plan revenge.

He was about to stand up, when he noticed someone sitting on the other end of the table, away from the other puffs.

The guy was staring down at his work and Sirius took a moment to examine his features. Dorky. Cute. Shag-worthy. He straightened up - he could do this.

He began to slide down the table, when he felt fingers wind around his arm. He spun around, giving the guy a questioning look.

"I wouldn't bother. He doesn't talk to anyone."

Sirius glared at the guy before pulling his arm back. He continued up the table, meeting the gaze of the guy who had looked up for the altercation.

Sirius smiled and opened his book, getting a reluctant smile in return. Curious amber eyes watched him for a long moment before returning to the books and Sirius began to read, sneaking glances over his book.

The looks were returned and the Hufflepuff's cheeks reddened.

...oOo...

 _'Tonight my dorm? Sirius,'_ he wrote on a slip of paper. He slid it across the table, certain that this guy was totally into him.

 _'Sorry. Want to get dessert in the kitchen after dinner? I'm Remus,'_ came the reply on the same slip of paper.

Sirius considered it. It was the best offer he had gotten plus it meant he got to know the way into the kitchen.

 _'It's a date!'_ he wrote. He picked up his book, winked at Remus and headed away from the table.

He was going to win the bet by the end of the night.

...oOo...

Dinner was slow. Sirius was eager to get Remus to break his silence and scream Sirius' name, so once the food switched over, he looked over at Remus for the hundredth time, expecting him to stand and leave.

Remus reached out, taking a slice of chocolate cake and putting it onto his plate, so Sirius turned his attention back to James and Peter.

"Managed to pull yet?"

Sirius glared at James before sneaking a glance at Remus. He saw Remus putting a third piece of cake onto the same plate so turned his attention to the chocolate cake. He never really had a sweet tooth for chocolate and didn't know what the fuss was - he had never been allowed it growing up -but if Remus was taking three pieces, then it had to be nice.

"You never eat chocolate," Peter commented as Sirius took a small piece.

And after it was gone, he couldn't help but take a second piece, enjoying the flavour. Where had this cake been all of his life?

When he finished, he looked over towards the Hufflepuff table, only to see that Remus had already left.

He rushed from the room, not wanting to miss his chance.

….oOo...

Sirius wasn't sure why his fingers shook as he brushed the crumb from Remus' lip, bringing it to his lip and licking the crumb from it. Remus' eyes followed his movements. Not knowing how else to get Remus to follow, he reached out his hand, gently taking Remus'. He laced their fingers together.

It felt nice. As a rule, Sirius never did things like holding hands, but it was a means to an end. It's not like it meant much more than sex.

Remus smiled down at their joined hands. It wasn't the uncertain smile from the library. No, this smile was brighter than that. This smile lit up his whole face in a way that had Sirius captivated. Remus pulled him down the hallway, but all Sirius could focus on was how Remus' hand felt in his.

...oOo...

That night after dessert, he walked Remus to the end of the corridor. Remus let go of his hand and there was a moment of hesitation before Remus leaned in.

Sirius smirked. This was it. He was going to pull Remus and get this blasted hex off him. For the second it took for Remus to lean in, Sirius had considered all of the ways to do this. Soft and gentle with fingers winding in Remus' hair. Rough, spinning them around and pressing Remus up against the wall. Maybe just a rushed kiss and he could seduce Remus in a nearby cupboard.

Before he could make any sort of move, Remus' lips had pressed gently against his and Remus was gone. Sirius couldn't even call down the hall after him.

He smiled, watching Remus until he turned down a hallway.

Maybe Remus was more than a shag after all.

...oOo...

It was the last day of the Easter holidays and Sirius hadn't gotten more than a single kiss on his cheek. He had all but forgotten the bet now because time flew in Remus' company. They hadn't uttered a single word to each other, but had taken quiet walks together, sat in the library together studying, and even snuck away for extra dessert. Sirius quickly learnt not to leave before Remus had demolished every bit of chocolate on the Hufflepuff table and even snuck a bit of chocolate cake out just because he loved seeing the way Remus' face lit up.

"Who is it?" James pushed, following Sirius out of the hall on the last day of the holidays. "This was fun at first, now it's just sad, Sirius. You disappear daily trying to beat me in our bet and there's been no progress. You're not going to win and I think we both know it. So just give up so I can restore your voice."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius spotted Remus. He usually waited leaning against the wall behind the doors and James hadn't noticed him. His smile faded with each of James' words and he looked at Sirius, hurt.

Sirius began to shake his head. This was more than just a bet - surely Remus realised?

"At least this way you can get back to shagging your way through the castle."

Remus stormed past them, determined not to look at either of them and Sirius reached out, grabbing his arm. Remus pulled away, ignoring him and Sirius glared at James.

"Lupin? I mean, he's not really your type, is he?"

Sirius turned away from James and rushed after Remus whilst pulling his bag open and removing some parchment.

He cornered Remus just outside of the hallway Remus usually headed towards when going to his common room.

 _'The bet is over tonight,'_ he scribbled down.

 _'Your dorm or mine?''_ Remus wrote in reply.

Sirius stared at the words for a long moment. _'What?'_

 _'Well, it'd be a shame if you lost your bet. We're closer to my dorm - should we do this now?'_

Sirius' gaze moved to Remus' face and he couldn't help but stare. Remus looked hurt, defeated. He could barely meet Sirius' gaze and Sirius hated that he had hurt Remus.

He scrunched up the parchment and left. This was more important than the bet.

...oOo...

Even though the spell was broken, Sirius didn't say a word all day. He hated being back in classes and unable to spend his day with Remus, but he had a plan.

He wasn't going to talk until he had won Remus over - and this time it wasn't a bet, it was him showing Remus that this was bigger than anything. Because he liked the silence between them. There was never any urge to fill it with unnecessary words or brag about his skills at Quidditch. Their silence was simple, just sitting together, enjoying each other's company and sharing smiles.

Unable to find Remus at dinner, Sirius headed back to the dorm and retrieved the map he had made with James and Peter.

He watched Remus leave the castle. He would head down and catch Remus upon his return.

He watched Remus head across the grounds. Fine. That gave him more time to get downstairs.

He watched Remus disappear off the map.

...oOo...

Sirius huddled outside under the cloak as he watched Remus return. It wasn't that dark out due to the season but it was clear that Madam Pomfrey and Remus were trying to stay hidden.

He watched as Remus climbed out from underneath the Whomping Willow, somehow causing the violent tree to freeze up. He recalled how someone in the upper years had mentioned that the tree was planted just before Sirius and his friends started Hogwarts.

Slowly he began to put the pieces together. Remus was clearly hurt, Remus didn't talk and was withdrawn from everyone. Remus left the castle and had to hide away.

He watched as the pair headed into the castle, considering what he had seen.

...oOo...

When Remus woke up in the hospital wing, he found that he wasn't alone. Sirius Black was curled up in the chair reading his Muggle superhero comic with fascination.

Remus stared at him blearily. He couldn't understand why Sirius was there. After all, it was just a bet. James Potter said it himself and Sirius had looked guilty and Remus just knew that it had to be true. After all, Sirius had a reputation around the school, but Remus had thought this was different. Sirius had never been known to study with someone, hold hands and take walks. He was known for using his charms to get someone into bed.

Why would Sirius ever want him? It was for the best.

Sirius' head turned, his eyes meeting Remus' and he smiled, his eyes lighting up. Remus wished it was real because the way Sirius looked at him made him feel special, as though he mattered.

Sirius slipped a piece of paper over to Remus.

 _'I wanted to talk to you last night so I watched you. It was a full moon. I remember seeing it in the sky. I saw you this morning leaving the tree.'_

Remus stared at the words. Suddenly he couldn't breathe, and Sirius reached out and turned the parchment over to reveal more words.

 _'It doesn't make a difference to me though. I promise to keep your secret.'_

Remus stared at Sirius. Sirius rose from the chair and walked around the bed, climbing in without an invite. Remus shifted over, giving him a bit of space, and was surprised when Sirius cuddled up against him, his head resting on Remus.

It wasn't long before Sirius was fast asleep, and Remus couldn't help but feel hopeful once more as he let out a wide yawn, allowing himself to drift off.

...oOo...

He woke up to Sirius' beautiful face watching his own.

"I love you," Sirius uttered softly. "I don't regret taking the bet because if I didn't, I may never have found you. Please give me another chance."

Remus' lips parted. He hadn't spoken much since the incident when he was five years old. He sometimes called out for his parents whilst having a nightmare, or a whisper of comfort when his mother was upset, but nothing else broke his silence because he never had anything that was important enough to express before.

"I love you too," he whispered.


	64. Naked Confessions - WolfStar

Written for:

Sherlock Holmes Challenge - (word) enthusiasm

Photography Month - Write about someone being caught in the nude or semi nude

Assignment 10 - Women's History - Write about someone making an important discovery

Disney Challenge - Write about a moment where things change forever

* * *

 **Naked Confessions**

* * *

Remus was tired after a long day at work. He had been throwing himself into his job rather than face the sad reality that he was failing at relationships. These days, the only thing he had the energy for was talking to his friends. Sirius always wanted details, but Remus didn't want to discuss why his relationships were terrible (how could he tell Sirius that they failed because none could compare to Sirius himself?). It had been a long time since he had sex. Longer still since that sex happened during one of his heats and he was ready for something intimate. He was tired of being alone.

"I can find you someone you can't resist," Sirius insisted earlier that day, stopping into the book-shop. Remus had given a small shrug, telling him to go ahead. After all, Sirius was the type to forget about these things.

So when he got back to his apartment, he hadn't expected anyone to be there. The wards hadn't gone off to alert him, though why would they - Sirius was keyed into them and could pass through without any issue.

He certainly hadn't expected to walk into his bedroom to find a naked Sirius Black laying on his bed.

Remus' eyes slowly moved over Sirius' body. He had caught glimpses of Sirius whilst changing, but this was clearly an invite to take a good look and he wasn't going to pass that up. He'd question Sirius in a minute of course, but for now, he was going to allow himself to look properly after years of keeping his gaze averted.

"So, did I find someone you can't resist?" Sirius asked nervously, when a minute of silence turned to two. "I thought since we've already gotten past the 'getting to know each other stage' this might be the most effective."

"What are you doing here?" Remus finally asked, his gaze moving from Sirius' arse to his face. "I don't understand."

Sirius didn't move from his spot on the bed. "Isn't it obvious? I fancy you," he said, though Remus could hear the way his voice shook. "I've been hinting at this for about three years and I don't think you've gotten my hints. That or you've ignored them, hoping I get the point." He looked at Remus nervously. "I'm hoping it's not the latter."

"It's not," Remus murmured softly, watching relief flood Sirius' face.

"Good. That… that helps. What I'm saying is that I keep thinking of you as /my/ Omega. So… maybe it's time to do something about it. I could get dressed and take you to dinner, or… or you could join me on the bed." A hint of his usual cocky smile played on his lips. "Up to you."

Remus stared at Sirius. He was too tired for this, he was too tired to go out for dinner.

"I just want to sleep," he said, his fingers moving to the buttons of his cardigan. He began to undo them. "I'm really tired and… I prefer to have sex in the mornings."

The cardigan was tossed onto the back of a chair and he continued undressing quickly, aware of Sirius' eyes on him. Usually he was shy about removing clothes in front of others because he knew they'd see his scars, but Remus didn't care if Sirius saw them. Sirius never judged them.

He hesitated before removing his boxers, listening to the sharp intake of breath from Sirius on the bed, before he turned off the light, moved around the bed and began to get under the covers.

He heard Sirius shift from his own position. "Just to be clear, I'm sharing your bed, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. I didn't want to jump to conclusions," he murmured. "So is this a yes to us?"

"It is - the same way it would have been a yes if you had asked three years ago," Remus said, his fingers moving across the bed until they found Sirius' chest. He shifted closer, cuddling into Sirius as arms wrapped around him.

"And when you said morning sex… it'll be morning when we wake up," Sirius whispered.

Remus snorted. "Very observant. Goodnight, Sirius. I'll see you in the morning."

Sirius' lips brushed against Remus' forehead. "I guess this means I'll have to stay here every night. Just so I can be here every morning with you."

Remus smiled. He could tell that Sirius was trying to keep the enthusiasm from his voice and sound casual, but Remus knew him too well.

"I'm not going to turn down an offer like that."


	65. Cold Vengeance - Lily

Written for

Hogwarts assignment 11 - Notable Witches and Wizards - Task #4: Write about someone being so opposed to something that they hurt or kill a member of their family.

Writing Club -

Showtime - 9- (relationship) mother

Days of the Month - Write about a familial reunion

Sophie's Shelf - Write about an adult bullying a child

1000 - Cold Vengeance

* * *

 ****

 **Cold Vengeance** ****

 **Lily didn't die. Instead she went into a coma. Now she's awake and she's coming for her son.**

Warning: Murder

Briefest mention of WolfStar

* * *

"Get that blasted freak locked away," a man shouted. Though he wasn't overly loud, Lily could hear every word. She flicked her wand, removing the spell she had been using to listen in on the house. She had been doing it for a week now and each time that man raised his voice at her son, she felt a rush of anger.

But she had no choice but to leave him there. She had nowhere to go with him and Sirius was in prison. She had left him there so she could go in search of Remus, though had returned just to try and get a peek at him. So far she had failed to lay eyes on him, but she knew he was behind that door

It took time to find Remus. Less time to drag him out from where he was hiding - guilt always worked and where Lily would rarely resort to that in the past, this new Lily who had woken in search of her son would do anything she needed.

Remus had explained that he had been told to stay away. That the Dursleys had been reluctant to keep Harry unless there were no magical influences in his life and that made Lily's blood boil. She had made a will with James. They had listed the people who were supposed to look after Harry. Sirius, Remus, Alice.

Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned and second on Lily's list, but her son came first.

She walked away from the house, Remus moving quietly at her side as they did. It had been only an hour since Lily arrived at his house, insisting he come with her and he still wasn't sure on the details of what had happened that night. Lily was giving him time to adjust to her coming out of her coma, but knew the questions were coming.

From their spot down the street, Lily watched Vernon lead the way to the car, Petunia and Dudley quickly following. She stared at the scene for a long time, the car driving away.

Her son wasn't with them. Where was he?

"Come on," she murmured, walking over to the house and quickly unlocking the door with a simple twirl of her wand. The lock clicked open and Lily walked into the house. "I'll go and find his room," Lily said, disappearing upstairs.

She threw the first door open, glancing around it. Toys littered the room but it didn't _feel_ like Harry's room. She continue to the next door, but quickly determined it was the master bedroom. The next was the bathroom and her eyes landed on the last.

She opened the door, expecting to see a small boy with black hair and green eyes. Perhaps confused, perhaps remembering her and ready to run into her arms.

He wasn't there. It wasn't his room either. A big picture of Dudley and Petunia hung on the wall and Lily slowly turned back to the first bedroom.

She must have been mistaken. The first was his and perhaps in her haste, she had missed him. She walked back over and glanced around.

"Down here," Remus called, his voice sounding off. Something was wrong. She turned and rushed down the stairs, freezing in the hall where Remus was standing by a cupboard door.

"You were looking in the wrong place for his room," Remus murmured, his eyes fixed inside of the cupboard.

Lily felt sick to her stomach as she moved to stand next to Remus. Surely her sister wouldn't have put her son in a cupboard. There were enough bedrooms in the house. But her fears were confirmed as her eyes fell on her son, the small boy who was staring at them in horror, curled up on a small mattress in the bottom of the cupboard.

Her gaze moved around, taking in the broken toys and the folded clothes which she could already tell were too big for him. The t-shirt he was wearing drowned him.

"Harry, I'm your mummy," Lily said, finally dropping to her knees. "I'm here to take you home. Would you like that? To come with me? To have your own room again?"

"Mummy?" Harry repeated, his voice barely a whisper. "Aunty Petunia said my mummy is dead."

"Not dead. I was just… I wasn't well. I was sleeping for a very long time, but I'm awake now," she said, keeping her voice soft.

Harry's gaze moved to Remus. "Are you my dad?"

"This is Uncle Remus, your dad's friend. He was supposed to look after you instead of Aunt Petunia. Now, come here." She extended her hand.

"Uncle Vernon will be mad if I come out," Harry said, shuffling further away.

"Harry, I'll deal with him," Remus began.

"No. I'll deal with him," Lily replied, with a smile. "Harry, do you like ice-cream?"

"Dudley does. He eats it but I don't have any."

Lily sighed. It was going to be an effort to get her son out of that cupboard by choice. She couldn't help but wonder how Vernon had terrified her son so much that he was scared to set foot outside of it.

...oOo...

Lily watched as Harry nibbled on one of the biscuits, scared of getting in trouble. Her poor boy was so small and thin and the smile on her lips was only to keep him at ease. Inside, she was picturing a hundred ways to get revenge.

Remus straightened next to her and Lily knew that he had heard the car outside. She calmly poured them both another cup of tea, glancing at Harry's cup to ensure he still had a drink. Minutes later, they heard the sound of the doors unlocking. Harry was ready to bolt, but Remus reached for him, pulling him over to them. Harry pulled away, ducking into a tiny gap between the armchair and the sofa.

Remus glanced down at the small space. "Maybe it's best he stays there," he suggested mildly. "I'll bring him out if he gets too upset."

"Thank you, Remus."

"The cupboard is open! You said you locked it," Vernon shouted. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Lily turned her head to Remus, her lips turning down. Remus hadn't said the cupboard was locked. He didn't meet her gaze. Lily knew he kept quiet to protect her, but she didn't want protecting when it came to her son.

"Boy. Get here now," Vernon roared.

"Stay there," Remus murmured, dropping his arm down the space and ruffling Harry's hair. "We're here to keep you safe."

Petunia rushed in, scared, glancing around for Harry. Her gaze moved to the sofa and her mouth dropped open.

"Petunia. Tea?" Lily offered politely. She flicked her wand, amused at the horrified look on her sister's face as the teapot lifted and poured into one of the empty cups that had been set out.

"Dudley, upstairs now," Petunia insisted. "Go and play a game."

"The boy needs…" Vernon trailed off as he walked in, looking at the two people on the sofa. "You."

"Good afternoon, Vernon. I haven't seen you in… years, I believe. Though it doesn't really feel that long for me. I've poured tea, please sit."

He made to argue, but a force pulled him over to the armchair. Petunia rushed to sit down before the wand was pointed at her.

"Petunia, control your sister!"

"Petunia, still a spoon and a half of sugar?" Lily asked, as the spoon began to work on its own. "Now, let me introduce Remus. He's one of James' best friends. I don't recall if you've met him before."

Remus gave a shake of his head.

"Well, better late than never. Now. The time is getting on and we don't want to be here too late. After all, it's a full moon."

"What does that mean?" Vernon demanded, from where he was stuck to the armchair. His face was red and he looked ready to hurt them. But he couldn't move.

"Oh. Remus is a werewolf. He'll transform soon," Lily explained. "So let's make this quick. My son was living in your cupboard. Why not a bedroom?"

Her wand twirled idly between her fingers, Vernon and Petunia both following the movement. "Let's try again. How often do you feed Harry?"

Silence followed once more, though Petunia looked ashamed at the questions, her gaze moving to her hands. "I'm sorry," came a whisper. "I…" she trailed off when Vernon looked at her.

"Your last chance. Why was my son locked away whilst you all headed for a nice day out?"

"Because he did magic," Vernon snapped. "He's a freak like the rest of you and he needs it stamped down before he ends up like you."

"Well, when we saw you leave earlier, we spent the day getting Harry out of his cupboard and giving him some nice treats we found in your house. Then I checked his mind, looking at his memories. A trick my best friend taught me a few years ago. I know everything that's happened in this house." She set her cup down and smiled. "Drink your tea, Vernon."

Her wand came out again and she quickly cast her spell to make the teapot pour out some tea into the last cup.

The cup floated over to Vernon and he grabbed it, staring at Lily as he did so. "You should be thanking us for taking in that little unnatural devil's spawn," he snapped, before bringing the cup to his lips.

Lily smiled as he drunk the tea, his face twisting in disgust as he swallowed it down.

"You'll be rewarded for how you treated my son," she said. "Remus, did you put the poison in his cup?"

"A few drops," Remus insisted. "That's all it needs to stop his heart."

"You should be thanking me," Lily said, as Vernon stared in horror, trying to free himself from the chair. "If I hadn't done this now, my husband's other friend is in prison. He'll be freed soon enough and he would have come after you. Sirius doesn't show the mercy I do and your death would have lasted days."

"Lily, no," Petunia begged.

"In reality, it should be your son that I harm so you could truly learn a lesson," Lily explained. "But I could never sink as low as the both of you and harm a child." She stood up from the chair as Vernon began to choke on the poison. "Remus, if you could make sure Harry doesn't see or hear this?"

Remus nodded once more, murmuring a spell. He scooped up a dazed, sleepy looking Harry and leaned Harry's head against his shoulder. Harry let out a wide yawn before his eyes fluttered shut

"Goodbye, Petunia," Lily said as Vernon gasped for air, falling from the chair to the floor as Lily released the spell holding him in place.

"Lily!" Petunia cried, falling to the floor beside her husband. As her knees hit the floor, Vernon's body stilled.

"Now, let's go and get Sirius back. I'm going to need you both now more than ever."

"Sirius… but…"

"Peter was the secret keeper," Lily explained softly. "He's next on the list. But first we'll get your boyfriend out of prison, shall we? Also, me and Harry need somewhere to live."

"You can both stay at mine. We'll work something out," Remus insisted.

* * *

1897 words

Review please :)


End file.
